Destinos Entrelazados
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Cuando Isabela y Charlus fueron nombrados los Niños-Que-Vivieron, Jane y Harry se convirtieron en las sombras de sus hermanos. ¿Que paso en esa noche? ¿Y mas con estos cuatros hermanos? (Severitus, Dursley Buenos, Gemelos Weasley en Slytherin)
1. Profecía

**¡Hola! Quiero pedir disculpas porque en la otra historia que estaba haciendo cometí un grave error... en vez de hacer la historia con mis propias palabras, la sacaba del libro y editaba algunas parte y eso no era justo. Ahora traigo una nueva historia reemplazando la otra como** **compensación. Sinceramente me siento muy apenada y pido otra vez... disculpas.**

 **Aclaración: Las mayorías de los personas que aparezcan en la historia son de J.K Rowling, salvo algunos personajes que si son míos.**

 **Por ultimo, esta vez en ver de ser "tres" hermanos, serán "cuatro" XD... Se que va a ser una locura pero quiero probar de lo que va a ser esto. Por cierto esto es un Severitus.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _Cuatros niños nacidos del vientre de una misma madre vendrán al mundo._

 _Nacerán al finalizar el séptimo mes bajo la luna llena._

 _Dos de ellos serán los Elegidos marcado por el Señor Tenebroso._

 _Y los dos hermanos de los Elegidos serán las reencarnaciones de dos grandes magos._

 _Los Elegidos serán conocidos por todos._

 _Los Reencarnados serán las sombras de sus hermanos._

 _El tiempo de paz se está yendo._

 _Pero solo los Elegidos pondrán fin a la era de oscuridad._

 _Los Reencarnados trabajaran bajo la sombras de sus hermanos._

 _Serán guiados por la persona que quieren que sea su padre aunque no lo sea._

 _Ellos serán cuidados por personas que todos pensaban que eran los enemigos._

 _Pero solo un bando de la guerra será victorioso._


	2. Los Niños Que Vivieron

Una profecía refiriéndose que el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos iba a ser vencido por dos niños, probablemente era una locura y la persona quien haya creado esa profecía no estaba cuerda. Pero viniendo de la vidente y profesora Sybill Trelawney no era para sorprenderse, la mujer la mayoría de la veces hacia falsas predicciones raro en ella siendo descendiente de la famosa Cassandra Trelawney una de las mejores videntes. Pero en este caso Sybill acertó en esta predicción ya que dos familias cumplían con las expectativas de la profecía y eran los Longbottom y los Potter. Para suerte de Alice y Frank solo tuvieron un hijo y ese fue Neville. Pero Lily y James no contaron con la misma suerte, la sorpresa que se llevaron el día que nació su hijo, es que no nació uno, sino cuatro. Ese día el 31 de Julio de 1980 nacieron los cuatrillizos Potter, el primero en nacer fue Harry James, seguido de Charlus Henry, minutos después Isabela Dorea y por ultimo Jane Elizabeth Avalon. Y dos de ellos seria marcado por el mago más oscuro.

Sin embargo, el 31 de octubre del 1981 Voldemort no tenía problema de eliminar a sus obstáculos ese día y que mejor que eliminarlos cuando sus enemigos no tienen la capacidad de hablar o caminar. Aunque esa no era una forma digna, ni honorable… a él no le importaba, solo quería sacar a esos mocosos de su camino. Y mientras caminaba encapuchado entre medio de las tinieblas y la oscuridad del Valle de Godric, podía ver que las indicaciones que le había dado unos de su sirviente la rata de Pettigrew - el que se había hecho pasar como guardián secreto de los Potter-, eran correctas. Por lo visto los Potter en estos momentos se encontraban charlando con su mejor amigo lobuno, siendo ignorante de lo que pronto iba a pasar.

Voldemort parado enfrente de la Mansión Potter, sonrió de una forma sádica. Seriamente pensó que no mataría a todos los Potter solos a los que les sería conveniente y sin más se transformó en un espeso humo negro dirigiéndose a la ventana derecha del segundo piso de la Mansión, donde se encontraban durmiendo los cuatros bebes Potter. Al materializarse de dentro en la habitación, Voldemort vio dos cunas bastantes grandes uno al lado de la otra, al dar pasos lentos unas de las madera del piso hizo un crujido algo fuerte despertando a los bebes. Al ver a los cuatro bebes con sus grandes ojos abierto, pudo distinguir que en cada cuna había una pequeña placa con los nombres de los mocosos, en la cuna de la izquierda decía " _Charlus e Isabela"_ y en la derecha decía _"Harry y Jane"._ Sinceramente a él no le importaba el aspecto de esos cuatros mocosos, solo estaba ahí para cumplir con sus planes pero tenía un cierta curiosidad al verlos porque tanto Charlus y Harry eran tan parecido a su padre en todos los aspectos y más Charlus, ya que Harry había heredados los ojos verdes de la sangre sucia. Sin embargo, en las niñas Isabela era igual a la sangre sucia con el cabello y ojos de su padre mientras que Jane era una rara combinación de los dos.

Después de tanta inspección apunto con su varita a Isabela y Charlus, susurrando en el peor maleficio de todos el _"Avada Kedavra"_ pero antes que maleficio impactara en los dos bebes una misteriosa barrera dorada se interpuso haciendo que el hechizo desapareciera, de repente una risita infantil se escuchó. Voldemort dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia la risita repentina, viendo que era Jane la que se reía… mirando fijamente los extraños ojos verdes azulados de la mocosa pensó con pura lógica, si mataba a dos porque mejor no mataba a los cuatros y ¡pum!... todo resuelto.

"Asique te burlas de mi mestiza endemoniada". Siseo con odio volviendo a apuntar con su varita pero ahora a Jane y Harry. Pero al volver a pronunciar el hechizo esta vez, la luz verde impacto contra un escudo azul, Voldemort no esperaba que pasara eso en esos momento solo podía ver como su propia magia se dirigía hacia él y su hechizo impactara contra su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Con el repentino estruendo y los lloriqueos de Charlus e Isabela, las exclamaciones de James, Lily y Remus no se hicieron esperar.

Los tres adultos al llegar a la habitaciones de los bebes vieron que no había nadie, Lily y James se posicionaron entre medio de las dos cunas, con el corazón acelerándoles a mil rezando que a ningunos de sus hijos les haya pasado algo. Pero al ver que Isabela sangraba en la frente y Charlus en el cuello se preocuparon. Mientras que Remus revisaba a Harry y Jane que ninguno de los dos estuviera lastimado.

"Remus, ¿Cómo están Harry y Jane?". Pregunto Lily preocupada con Isabela en sus brazos revisándola mientras que James hacia lo mismo con Charlus.

"Ellos están bien Lily. Pero sería mejor avisarle de esto a Albus". Dijo Remus agarrando a Harry y Jane uno en cada brazo.

Tanto Lily y Jame estuvieron de acuerdo y los tres adultos juntos a los cuatrillizos se dirigieron a Hogwarts. Tardaron unos 20 minutos y luego ahí, se encontraban en el despacho de Albus esperándolo. En esos momento los cuatros bebes estaba durmiendo y en la pequeña herida sangrante que habían tenido Isabela y Charlus se había detenido, transformándose en una cicatriz.

"¡¿En dónde demonios están Peter o Sirius?!". Pregunto Remus acunando en sus brazos a Jane y Harry que estaban dormidos.

"No sé, Lunático. En estos momento no tengo tiempo para pensar con lo que acaba de pasar y saber que mis hijos aun con suerte siguen con vida". Respondió James mirando a Charlus que estaba en sus brazos durmiendo tan tranquilamente.

"Eso lo sé, James. ¿Pero no te parece que hay algo raro en todo esto?". Volvió a preguntar Remus.

"Puedes que tengas razón Remus. Pero primero tenemos que hablar con Albus". Respondió Lily acunando a Isabela.

En ese momento, entro Albus Dumbledore y miro a sus tres ex-alumnos. Por las expresiones que tenían James y Lily podía ver que la profecía acababa de ser cumplida. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron en los cuatros niños que dormían y en las cicatrices que tenía Isabela y Charlus.

"Albus, dime en donde se encuentra Voldemort ahora". Dijo Lily preocupada.

Albus estuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego la miro. "En estos momento ya no se encuentra en el mundo de los vivos, pero sin duda el volverá para terminar con lo que tenía planeado. Sin embargo, hay que proteger y entrenar a Isabela y Charlus ya que ellos fueron marcados por Voldemort". Refiriendo a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía Isabela en la frente y Charlus en el cuello.

"Ellos son unos niños para que sean entrenados a tan temprana edad". Dijo Lily.

"Lily es la única forma para que Isabela y Charlus puedan protegerse". Dijo James mirando a su esposa.

Remus estaba silencio, solo miraba Harry y Jane y pensaba que posiblemente ellos tuvieron la suerte de no ser los niños de la profecía y que iban a tener una infancia normal, cuando sus hermanos iban a estar entrenando muy duro. Luego de pensar miro a Albus.

"Disculpame Albus… ¿Sabes algo de Peter o Sirius?". Pregunto Remus llamando la atención de Lily y James que estaban discutiendo sobre sus hijos.

Albus se puso muy serio preocupando a Remus, Lily y James. "Sobre eso… me acaban de avisar que Sirius Black acaba de ser enviado a Azkaban por asesinar Peter Pettigrew y doce muggles".

"¡¿Qué?!". Fueron los gritos de James, Lily y Remus olvidándose de que Harry, Charlus, Isabela y Jane dormían. Aun así los bebes Potter no se despertaron.

"Sirius no es que capaz de matar a Peter y menos a muggles". Dijo James no queriendo creer lo que oía de su mejor amigo que era más como un hermano.

"¿Por qué Sirius haría eso?". Ahora pregunto Lily no entiendo nada.

"No se sabe. Los aurores piensan que Sirius era un mortifago y que cumplía las ordenes de Voldemort". Dijo Albus a un serio.

"No quiero creer que Sirius nos traicionaría de esa manera". Hablo ahora Remus después de escuchar la declaración de Albus.

"Es tarde y no creo que sea ahora el momento de hablar de eso. Mejor vayan a casa y descansen, luego hablaremos". Dijo Albus dando como por terminado la conversación.

Tanto James, Lily y Remus no estaban seguro de hacerles caso a Albus, acaban de enterarse de que uno de sus amigo estaba muerto y el otro fue enviado a Azkaban. Aun así los tres estaban cansado ya que en una noche pasaron muchas cosas. Pero sin más los tres salieron del despacho de Dumbledore.

Aun así, en la mañana del primer día de noviembre se dieron a conocer a Charlus Henry e Isabela Dorea Potter como los Niños-Que-Vivieron y los que vencieron a Quien-Tu-Sabes con solo un año de edad.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**


	3. El paso del Tiempo

Había pasado casi un año de lo sucedido y nada había mejorado desde entonces. Cuando Lily y Jame o incluso Remus quisieron visitar a Sirius… a ninguno se lo permitió verlo. Y lo más raro de todo eso, es que al pobre de Sirius lo encerraron sin a ver hecho un juicio antes, lo mandaron a Azkaban sin saber si en realidad él era un asesino o no, aunque todos los magos del mundo mágico creyeron todo lo que decía en el diario "El profeta". Y aun así James, Lily y Remus les costaban creer de lo que se decía de Sirius Black.

Tanto Isabela, Charlus y Harry se quedaron sin padrino, la única era Jane que su padrino era Remus, salvo que este último no tenía idea de ese hecho. Ya que Lily y James había querido que Remus sea el padrino de dos de sus hijos, pero este se había negado por su "problema peludo" y le cedió ese lugar a Sirius. Pero cuando vieron que Remus y Jane tenían una conexión especial que hacía que Remus sonriera y viera que Jane era feliz riendo con él, con todas esas cara que hacía para ella… decidieron sin que Remus se enterara que por lo menos él tenía que ser el padrino de Jane.

Con el pasar del tiempo los Potter fueron criando a sus cuatros hijos. Cuando los Cuatrillizos cumplieron tres años, Harry y Jane fueron cuidados por Albus Dumbledore mientras que James y Lily junto con Remus se encargaban de Isabela y Charlus ya que estaban planeando en qué lugar entrenarían sus dos hijos a partir de los próximos años. Pero sin embargo, Albus no tenía tiempo de cuidar de los niños y pensó que sería mejor que los cuidara su única persona de confianza, y ese era Severus Snape.

Pero cuando Severus se enteró que tenía que cuidar a Harry y Jane Potter, y todo gracia a Albus… no supo que pensar. Cuidando a los dos hijos de James Potter su eterno rival, él pensaba que los niños iban a ser igual que su padre en todos los sentidos y los peor de todo es que a la edad de los tres años los niños son incontrolables. Aunque todos los pensamientos y teorías de Severus fueron cambiados tan repentinamente cuando en su casa de Spinner End se presentó Albus con los hijos de Potter. Al estar dos horas con Harry y Jane… y no suceder nada que tenga que ver con explosiones o pirotecnia era sumamente milagroso. Pero con solo mirar a los dos niños vio tanta similitud y diferencia con sus padres, como por ejemplo Harry, el niño sin duda era un calco de su padre, pero tenía una personalidad tranquila para nada heredado de Potter y lo que también tenía era los hermosos ojos verdes de Lily… la única mujer que amo. Con Jane era diferente, la niña tenía los dos rasgos de sus padres,… si ella sonreía encontraba algo parecido de James pero si arrugaba la nariz entraba algo de Lily, sin contar que su personalidad también es tranquila pero un poco más energética que su hermano. Pero lo que nunca logro entender Severus eran los extraños pero hermosos ojos verdes azulados de la niña.

Luego de que Severus Snape cuido por primera a Harry y Jane, eso se convirtió en algo "habitual". Albus siempre se presentaba en su casa con los dos niños… pero claro, los señores Potter eran ignorante de este hecho de que Snape cuidaba de dos de sus hijos, ya que Albus quería mantenerlo en secreto para no tener problema con James ya que él no confiaba, ni le agrada Severus y este último lo menos que quería tener era problema con Potter. Sin contar que también le había agarrado un tremendo cariño a esos dos niños, ya que tanto Harry y Jane eran muy inteligente para ser tan solo de cuatro años. Y tanto los dos niños también le había agarrado cariño a Severus, a pesar de que el hombre siempre mostraba ser frio y serio con otras persona, ellos sabían que en realidad no era malo.

Los primeros indicios de magia accidental de Harry y Jane fueron a los cuatro años de edad, cuando Jane quería alcanzar un frasco de galletas que estaban arriba de una alacena y así de la nada el frasco levito hacia abajo y quedar enfrente de los ojos de la niña. Con Harry fue que el estaban tan aburrido que sin querer transformo un florero en un loro. Al parecer Severus se dio cuenta que la magia accidental de los dos niño era muy rara, ya que solo sucedida cuando ellos querían algo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se cumplía.

Al cumplir los seis años, Harry y Jane decidieron llamar por primera a Severus "Papa" ya que él era un padre para ellos y no James que siempre estaba prestándole atención a Isabela o Charlus, con ese suceso a Severus casi le agarra un ataque ya que nunca se lo hubiera esperado… aunque también le hubiera gustado que Potter lo hubiera escuchado para ver su reacción. Pero a pesar de todo, el sintió honrado de que Harry y Jane lo llamaran así, ya que en esos cuatros años que cuido a esos dos niños, no solo les había tenido cariño sino también los quería a los dos como si fueran sus hijos a pesar de que en realidad sean hijos de la persona que probablemente es a la que más odia.

Al pasar cuatro años, tanto Jane y Harry ya no fueron más "cuidados" por Albus… porque Lily pensaban que estaban abusando mucho la amabilidad que Dumbledore los cuidara aunque ellos no tenían idea de que en realidad él no hacia tal cosa sino otra persona…

Cuando llego el 31 de Julio, los señores Potter celebraron el cumpleaños de los Cuatrillizos haciendo una gran fiesta invitando a todo sus amigos y conocidos. Albus que estaba en su oficina tenía la invitación de los Potter a mano, mando a llamar su confidente. Y el sonido de la puerta golpeando lo saco de sus pensamiento.

"Adelante". Dijo Albus.

"Me buscabas Albus". Dijo Severus entrando y cerrando la puerta.

"Si Severus. Veras los Potter hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el décimo cumpleaños de sus hijos y no voy a poder ir". Explico Albus mirando la invitación que aún estaba en sus manos para luego pasársela a su joven profesor de pociones.

Severus mirando la invitación mientras escuchaba la declaración de su director, arqueo una ceja. "¿Y porque no puedes ir?"

"Es que tengo asuntos de suma urgencia y tu Severus quiero que tome mi lugar en la fiesta". Declaro haciendo que Severus frunciera el ceño. Albus al ver la cara que hizo este, ya había supuesto que no le había gustado su idea.

"Estas loco, ¿cierto? La única vez que estuve con Potter en una misma habitación… la verdad no me quiero acordar pero sé que fue algo malo". Dijo Severus tratando de no sonar alterado.

Albus rio con afabilidad. "Exageras muchacho, solo van a hacer unas horas que durara la fiesta y luego te podrás ir. Además no te gustaría ver a Harry y Jane hace cuatro años que no ves a esos niños". Persuadió esperanzado tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Mascullo con irritación. Severus sabía que el viejo lo estaba persuadiendo poniendo a los hijos de Potter de por medio, aunque en realidad era una oportunidad para ver a esos niños que cuido durante cuatros años esperando que James Potter no haya hecho que sus hijos lo odiaran con todas las historias que les haya contado haciéndolo quedar como el malo.

"Está bien iré pero cuando tenga la oportunidad saldré de ahí". Respondió con indiferencia y salió de la oficina del director.

* * *

En la mansión Potter se encontraban todos festejando el cumpleaños de los cuatrillizos, tanto Isabela como Charlus tuvieron más regalos que Jane y Harry, pero sin embargo estos dos nos les importaba tener menos regalos y mucho menos ser celosos de ellos. En la fiesta se encontraban Augusta Longbottom y su nieto Neville, también estaba Remus, toda la familia Weasley y la Aurora Marlene Mckinnon.

En ese momento por la chimenea de la sala apareció Severus haciendo que todos los adultos que estaban ahí lo miraran. Todos se preguntaban que hacia ahí el hombre porque la mayoría estaban seguro que Snape la última vez que había visto a James y Lily no había sido en buenos términos. La pareja Potter se acercó al recién llegado para hacerle frente.

"¿Qué haces aquí Severus?". Pregunto seria Lily mirando a la persona que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Severus la miro y no puedo evitar que el sentimiento de nostalgia y melancolía lo invadieran, se dio que cuenta que a pesar de los años su mejor amiga pelirroja siempre estaría hermosa. Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una segunda voz no grata para él.

"Nosotros no te invitamos Snivellus". Se burló James rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa.

"¡James!". Regaño Lily a su esposo con algo de vergüenza.

Sin embargo, Severus se encontraba sereno por el insulto pero el que lo conocía bien se podía dar cuenta que en su ceja izquierda se encontraba apenas visible un pequeño tic nervioso. "No te preocupes Lily, yo aún conozco algunas mujeres que en vez de casarse con hombre se casan con niños". Quiso sonreír internamente por la cara de enojo de James.

"Severus aún no respondiste la pregunta que te hice". Dijo ignorando el comentario de Severus.

Este saco la invitación de su túnica y se la mostro a la pareja. "Dumbledore no pudo venir y quiso que tomara su lugar, pero no se preocupen que cuando tenga la oportunidad de irme lo haré". Dijo serio y se fue a otro lugar dejando a la pareja con la palabra en la boca.

Remus se encontraba charlando con Marlene, se podría decir que está en la novia de Sirius pero después de lo ocurrido… no se sabe con exactitud como termino la relación y nadie toca el tema porque es una fibra muy sensible para Marlene.

"Como pasa el tiempo ¿no?. Ya los hijos de James y Lily cumplen diez años y dentro de un año más podrán a ir a Hogwarts". Comento Marlene tomando un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla.

"Lo sé, aun tampoco lo creo que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo." Suspiro Remus mirando su bebida.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, hasta que Remus volvió a hablar. "¿Sabes algo de Sirius?"

La mirada de Marlene se endureció un poco. "Remus sabes bien que ni siquiera me dejan visitar a Sirius, además ya me advirtieron que si buscaba más sobre ese tema me despedirían".

Remus volvió a suspirar pero esta vez de frustración. "Lo sé, pero aún me cuesta creer lo que dicen de Sirius y los peor de todo es que los hijos de mi mejor amigo, no saben quién es su padrino. Tanto James y Lily le es muy sensible ese tema que le cuesta hablarlo y sobre todo a James". Explico mirando a sus amigos en la otra punta de la habitación.

Marlene también miro a la pareja que estaba abrazando mientras hablaban con Arthur y Molly Weasley. "Estoy consciente de eso Remus, piensa que no lo sé. James y Sirius eran como uña y carne desde que empezaron el primer año de Hogwarts y que suceda algo como esto fue algo muy brusco para tomarlo con tranquilidad". Respondió con algo de tristeza al recodar los momentos que paso en Hogwarts con sus amigos y con Sirius.

* * *

En la biblioteca de los Potter se encontraban Jane y Harry escapando de todo el mundo. A pesar de que los demás a veces se olvidaban de que ellos dos existen. Sin embargo, el mejor lugar para encontrar tranquilidad en toda la mansión era biblioteca y tanto Harry y Jane pasaban todo el día ahí. La biblioteca era tan grande que había todos tipos de libros, Harry se encontraban en su sillón de lectura donde estaba tan absorto en su libro. Y Jane estaba arriba de una escalera buscando en lo alto del estante algunos libros que pronto se llevaría para leer.

Hace cuatro años atrás cuando sus padres dejaron de enviarlos con Dumbledore pasaron muchas cosas. Como el día que Isabela y Charlus empezaron su entrenamiento para poder protegerse de los magos oscuros. O también ese día que a Jane misteriosamente su pelo se cambió a pelirrojo y tanto sus padres como hermanos no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Sin contar que también Harry y Jane pasaban los días en la casa de la hermana de su madre, cuando sus padres se encargaban de sus hermanos.

A la edad de los siete años Jane se interesó por las costumbres muggles que les pidió a sus padres que la dejaran aprender a tocar un instrumento como la guitarra eléctrica. James se había sorprendió por la idea de su hija pero pensó que era buena idea que ella hiciera algo antes de que entrara a Hogwarts. Y con Harry paso lo mismo, solo que este se interesó en los deportes como el basquetbol. Y cuando sus padres pasaban cada un mes entrenando a Isabela y Charlus, ellos estaban en la casa de su Tía Petunia.

"Oye Jane te acabas de dar cuenta que en esta casa está más llena de Gryffindor que otra cosa". Dijo Harry dando vuelta la hora de su libro.

Jane que estaba aún arriba de la escalera saco un libro y lo inspecciono. "Te equivocas Harry, a pesar de que aún no vayamos a Hogwarts Isabela es una Ravenclaw de los pies a la cabeza". Explico volviendo a poner el libro en el estante para sacar otro.

Harry arqueo una ceja y siguió leyendo. "¿Y entonces Charlus que sería?".

Jane volvió a sacar otro libro. "Te diría que en Hufflepuff pero de seguro estará en Gryffindor como tú. Además no todos están en Gryffindor". Dijo es hizo el mismo procedimiento anterior y fue guarda el libro en el estante.

"¿A qué te refieres Jane?". Levanto Harry su mirada con atención.

"Hace un año los gemelos Weasley empezaron Hogwarts y algunos días después de que los gemelos estaban en Hogwarts, la Sra. Weasley vino llorando contándole a nuestra madre de que sus dos hijos terminaron en Slytherin. Después susurro como si supiera que alguien la estuviera escuchando algo sobre la Orden y no sé qué más". Termino de explicar moviendo la escalera para seguir buscando ese libro, que no sabía dónde lo había puesto.

"¿Qué Orden?. Buenos los gemelos Weasley están en Slytherin eso no tiene nada de malo, además toda su familia los apoya". Dijo Harry volviendo a su lectura.

"Es cierto, quiero decir los Weasley son unas de las familia más comprensibles y buenas que haya conocido, no creo que expulsen a unos de sus hijos por terminar en Slytherin ¿cierto?". Quiso reforzar su pensamiento Jane.

Harry sin despegar la mirada de su libro pregunto vacilante. "¿Hace cuánto que no vemos a Fred y George?".

"Mmm… Posiblemente desde que empezaron Hogwarts". Respondió Jane volviendo a hacer lo que hacía antes.

Pero unos minutos después Harry y Jane se quedaron congelados dándose cuenta de algo. Al mirarse al mismo tiempo no se sabía si los dos estaban pensando lo mismo o si era una locura por parte de los dos.

"Harry…". Jane dijo con algo de preocupación. "Los Señores Weasley no reniega indirectamente a los gemelos ¿cierto?".

Harry mirando a su hermana con el mismo sentimiento dijo. "Reniega indirectamente te refieres a…".

"A que los gemelos no pisan esta casa, sabiendo que nuestra padres nos Gryffindor y que a los Señores Weasley le dan vergüenza mostrarlos en públicos. Además hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y no están acá presente, en mas solo nos envió una carta felicitándonos mientras que la mayoría de su familia esta acá". Dijo Jane incapaz de pensar que esa familia podría hacer algo así.

Antes de que Harry digiera algo al respecto, se escuchó la puerta corredera* cerrarse dejando ver a cierta persona que tanto Jane y Harry conocían a la perfección.

"Mira quien vino Harry, nadie más y nadie menos que Severus Snape". Dijo Jane volviendo a revolver el estante en busca de ese bendito libro que no encontraba.

"Mejor conocido como nosotros… Papá". Dijo Harry volviendo a su lectura.

Severus al entrar a la biblioteca con la intensión de buscar un lugar tranquilo, se sorprendido al saber que no estaba solo en la habitación y las voces que había escuchado eran tan conocidas para él. Al darse vuelta vio a Harry leyendo el libro de Newt Scamander _'Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos'_ el mismo libro que los alumnos de tercer años usan en Hogwarts. Después vio a Jane que estaba arriba de una escalera en lo más alto del estante buscando un libro.

"¡Si! ¡Al fin te encontré amando libro!". Exclamo Jane besando el libro con mucho afecto para después bajar de la escalera. "Cuatro años sin verte Papa que bueno que hayas venido… ves Harry te dije que algo bueno iba a pasar hoy a nosotros". Dijo abrazando al hombre que la cuido desde que tenía tres años.

Al aceptar el abrazo, Severus se dio cuenta que el cabello de la niña no era azabache sino pelirrojo que no puedo evitar sorprenderse. Jane al darse cuenta de eso explico. "Cada tanto mi cabello se vuelve de este color y nadie sabe porque. Pero no te preocupes volverá a ser azabache".

"Si y mientras eso pase, tu tendrás que explicarles a todo la causa del cambio o como Charlus llama rareza". Hablo Harry.

Jane arrugo la nariz. "Que Charlus no opine mucho porque si no va a terminar con el pelo rosa en el medio de la noche".

Severus rio entre dientes por el comentario. "Seis años y hay cosas que nunca cambian".

Harry también rio. "Te equivocas Papa, es Jane la que no cambia". Dijo y esta le caso la lengua a su hermano de forma infantil.

"Por lo visto, crecieron mucho en estos últimos años". Dijo Severus mirándolo a los dos.

"Aunque eso obvio que yo soy un poco más alto". Dijo Harry sonriendo ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Jane.

"Sigue soñando Harry, somos de la misma altura aunque digas lo contrario". Dijo una sonrisa divertida.

Harry se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y cerró su libro. "Jane encontrase los libro que padre escondió porque no voy a estar un mes sin hacer nada.". Dijo refiriéndose con el 'padre' a James.

"Ah sí… sabes a veces el lugar menos buscado a veces es el más obvio". Explico Jane moviendo un gran cuadro dejando ver detrás de este una caja fuerte platinada.

Severus arqueo una ceja porque lo que estaban haciendo. "¿Qué se suponen que están haciendo?".

Harry lo miro con un sonrisita y dijo. "Veras Papá una vez cada mes por medio, nuestros padres se encargan de entrenar a nuestros hermanos los Niños-Que-Vivieron y en todo ese mes, Jane y yo no las pasamos en casa de Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon".

Al escuchar tal declaración, lo dejo sin hablaba. No sabía que la hermana de Lily cuidaba de sus sobrinos, tenía entendido que Petunia no veía a su hermana menor después haberse casado con Potter y que además que la última vez que se vieron habían peleado. Por no decir que Petunia odia la Magia y no quiere estar relacionada con ella.

Jane saco los tres de la caja fuerte y se los dio a su hermano. "Es cierto, y también en la casa de nuestro tíos nos la pasamos haciendo muchas cosas, como que Harry va a sus entrenamiento de Basquetbol con Dudley y yo tengo que ir a mi clases de guitarra. Además estos libros que acabo de sacar de la caja fuerte de nuestro 'padre' será una pequeña ayuda para nosotros". Refiriéndose a los libros que Harry estaba guardando en una mochila.

Severus al ver a Harry y Jane se dio cuenta que se había perdido muchas cosas de ellos. Lo que él no sabía era que tanto los dos niños tenían una gran relación con los Dursley hasta tal punto que Petunia aceptaba la magia que tenían sus sobrinos y Vernon ni siquiera le importaba que ellos fueran algo diferente.


	4. Casa de los Dursley

**Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, salvo algunos que si son mios.**

* * *

Después del cumpleaños de los Cuatrillizos, Harry y Jane preparaban sus cosas para pasar el mes en las casa de sus tíos mientras que sus padres se encargaban de la formación de Charlus e Isabela. Mientras Jane guardaba una muda de ropa en su bolso su mente divaga en todo lo que estaba pasado desde que sus hermanos habían empezado su formación, sus padres de dejaron de prestarle a ella y Harry. Aunque no del todo se olvidaron de ellos, muchas veces su madre busca su opinión o la de Harry en cosas simples, pero hasta ahí porque en las cosas importante parece como si no existieran. Cuando ella o Harry se encontraban haciendo una actividad o estaban simplemente ocupados, siempre había alguna visita en la mansión que son los últimos en enterarse de todo.

Como para terminar de preparar sus cosas, Jane guardo su guitarra en su funda hasta que tres golpes en la puerta que se escuchó por toda su habitación la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante". Dijo acomodando su bolso y guitarra arriba de la cama.

Harry abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de su hermana mirándola seriamente mientras que esta lo miraba teniendo una pequeña idea de lo que su hermano tenía que decirle.

"Jane, pronto todos se darán cuenta que no solo tú vas a tus clases de guitarra y yo a mis entrenamientos, sino que también nos inscribimos a Ninjutsu*". Dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos en el medio de su pecho mientras la miraba. Todas las locuras que hacían él y Jane en el mundo muggle nadie de su familia lo sabía excepto su Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y Dudley.

"Shh…". Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro. "Si no quieres que nos descubran será mejor que seas más discreto y cierres la puerta. Además, es mejor que lo descubran tarde que temprano".

Harry suspiro. "Si tú lo dices".

"¿Ya terminaste de preparar tus cosas?". Pregunto colgando su guitarra en el hombro derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda agarraba el bolso.

"Si, ahora lo iré a buscar". Harry salió de su habitación.

Cuando los dos hermanos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones con sus bolsos, bajaron las escaleras y antes de dirigirse a la chimenea, oyeron el grito de su madre llamándolos. Cuando se dirigieron al Comedor vieron a sus padres y hermanos sentados en la mesa con toda la familia Weasley incluyendo a los gemelos, aun cuando Harry y Jane cuestionaban a la familia que los rechazaban.

"¿Ya se van?". Pregunto Charlus mirando a sus hermanos.

"Tenemos invitados". Dijo Lily refiriéndose a los Weasley.

Jane fingiendo una sonrisa dijo mientras susurraba entre dientes. "Lo hicieron de nuevo, no nos avisaron que teníamos invitados". De nuevo, lo volvieron a hacer. Ellos en ese momento se iban con sus tíos y no sabían que los Weasley estaban en su casa.

"Harry, Jane". Saludo la Sra. Weasley con gentileza.

"Hola Sra. Weasley". Dijeron al unísono.

"¿Cómo les va?".

"Muy bien Sra. Weasley, en estos momento con Jane nos íbamos a la casa de nuestro tíos". Respondió Harry cordialmente.

"Querrás decir a la casa de esas dos morsas". Hablo Charlus queriéndose hacer el gracioso haciendo que Ron soltara algunas cuantas risas mientras que Harry y Jane lo miraran con el ceño fruncido por el comentario para nada agradable. Sin embargo, como Isabela estaba a su lado lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Charlus". Dijo Isabela mirándolo con negación.

James algo pensativo dijo. "Aunque la última vez que vi a Dursley era una morsa, de seguro ahora está hecha un ballena". La mayoría en la mesa rio mientras que Lily suspiraba a pesar de haber peleado con su hermana aun no le gustaba esos comentarios "graciosos" de James. En cambio, Jane se encontraba con un ligero tic nervioso, ella hacia algunas veces bromas o hacia ese tipo de comentarios gracioso… pero no con ese tipo de finalidad de burla. Con Harry el comentario no fue para nada de su agrado pero como no podía decir nada en defensa por precaución decidió tomarlo con calma, no como Jane que en cualquier momento explotaría porque con ese tic nervioso bastantemente notable te lo decia todo.

Jane rio como si el comentario de su padre le hubiera causado gracia mientras se dirigía donde se encontraban sentados los gemelos posicionándose en el medio de los dos, poniendo su brazo en el cuello de cada uno atrayéndolos hacia ella. "Como están mis gemelos bromistas favoritos, los extrañe tanto". Dijo hasta que su mirada capto la de Bill y Charlie mirándola con sonrisa de diversión mientras que ella le sacaba la lengua.

George rio. "Nos alaga pequeña tormento…"

Fred sonriendo dijo. "Tu amor hacia nosotros…"

"Hace elevar..."

"Nuestro ego." Dijeron los dos terminando la frase del otro.

Harry sonriendo se dirigió también donde estaba su hermana y lo gemelos. "Al parecer siguen eso. ¿Alguna broma en mente cuando vayan a Hogwarts?". Pregunto divertido. Tanto Fred y George se miraron para después lanzarles miradas de inocencia a Harry.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Harry". Dijo George inocente.

"Ahora nosotros somos buenas personas y no hacemos más bromas". Dijo Fred haciéndose el herido.

Bill y Charlie que escuchaban la conversación atentamente, no puedo evitar mirarse y arquear una ceja para luego decir. "¿Enserio?".

George los miro. "¡Oh! Si, ya nos aburrimos de hacer bromas que ahora nos dedicaremos a ser eruditos como Percy".

Jane con una sonrisa macabra dijo. "¿Enserio? Oh que lastima… y yo que tenía pensado decirles una gran bromas que en ella tiene serpientes voladoras en medio de todo el Gran Comedor". Con esa declaración los gemelos la miraron y segundos después sus ojos brillaron.

"Cuéntanos más". Dijeron con entusiasmo.

Bill rio. "Ya me preguntaba cuanto tiempo dudaría esa pequeña actuación de inocentes".

En ese momento Harry se acordó que tenían que ir a la casas de sus tíos y que de seguro ellos lo estaban esperando. "Jane tenemos que irnos".

"Cierto, ya me estaba olvidando". Dijo volviendo hacia sus cosas que estaban en el piso en el momento que fue a saludar a los gemelos. Pero cuando acomodo su guitarra de nuevo en su hombro, escucho a su hermano decir…

"Espérame Ron, voy a buscar mi escoba". Dijo Charlus parándose y subiendo las escaleras para buscar su escoba que estaba en su habitación.

Jane corrió hacia Harry, agarro su muñeca y corrieron hacia la chimenea. "¡Adiós a todos!". Grito la chica y antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes junto con Harry se escuchó justo el grito de Charlus.

"¡JANE!".

Cuando todos escucharon el grito de Charlus se preguntaron que habría hecho Jane para que el gritara, Lily, James e Isabela fueron los primero en subir las escaleras seguido de la familia Weasley. Al llegar a la habitación de Charlus vieron que este estaba petrificado en medio del umbral de la puerta con una cara pálida. Los tres Potter y todos los Weasley se agruparon mirando por detrás de Charlus para ver qué fue lo que lo dejo congelo... sus mirandas se horrorizaron excepto la de los gemelos, Bill y Charlie que estaban sonriendo mientras miraban un pequeño nido de serpientes en la cama de Charlus. Las expresiones de cada familia eran inigualables, Lily e Isabela estaban pálidas del susto, James también estaba pálido pero con ganas de vomitar a ver todas esas serpientes juntas arrastrándose en la cama, Molly estaba indignada, Arthur no sabía cómo estar en esa situación, Percy y Ginny estaban un poco asqueado, y Ron desmayando en el suelo. Y todo gracias a Jane por vengarse de Charlus por llamar a su pelo "rareza" y por despertarla con agua súper congelada.

Fred y George no dejaban de sonreír, cuando ellos habían terminado en Slytherin la mayoría de su familia no los apoyo excepto Ginny, Bill y Charlie que pensaban todo lo contrario de su familia. Su madre ya no era la misma cuando estaba con ellos, ella siempre buscaba una excusa para evítalos pero la única que ves que ella les dirigía una palabra es cuando los regañaban por hacer bromas. Con su padre era diferente, él no los evitaba pero cuando se trataba de algún asunto familiar importante no contaba con ellos, Percy y Ron tenían miedo de que ellos se convirtieran en magos oscuros y por eso ellos nunca les hablaban. Cuándos los Potter hacían una juntada o festejaban los cumpleaños de sus hijos, ellos simplemente dejaron de ir. Sus padres parecían tener un poco de vergüenzas de ellos por estar en la misma casa Del-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado... y esos que la mayoría del mundo mágico conocía a Arthur y Molly Weasley como los padres más comprensivos. Sin embargo, los gemelos se sorprendieron cuando recibieron la carta Harry y Jane dándoles todo su apoyo y confianza... es por eso que ellos estaban tan agradecidos por tenerlos. Pero si de algo sabían es que si alguien lo molestaba Jane era la primera en defenderlos, claro seguido de Harry pero… cuando Jane Potter tenían una venganza era imparable y nadie podía detenerla. Además, la broma del pequeño nido de serpientes fue en honor a ellos, eso significaba que Slytherin manda y solo Jane podía hacer eso.

La primera vez que Bill conoció a los cuatrillizos Potter, sus pensamientos de ellos fueron un pocos raro, para el Charlus era un bromitas con carácter de arrogante pero con una lealtad inigualable, al ver a Isabela vio un Percy versión femenino, "hacer lo correcto y sentido común" estaba en su vocabulario era inteligente pero con un temperamento algo salvaje. Juzgar a Harry con la mirada fue algo difícil para Bill, ya que Harry era tranquilo con esa mirada serena que nada, ni nadie puede sacarle, una inteligencia que él no presume pero una persona de lo más comprensiva. Y por último estaba Jane, esta última Potter fue un enigma para el primer hijo Weasley, Jane era una de esas personas que era difícil saber de lo que pensaba o sentía ya que muy pocas veces podías ver eso, tiene una personalidad de los más divertidas con buenas bromas y una inteligencia igualada a la de Harry. Aun así Bill sabía que a pesar de todo el exterior e interior de la persona, siempre había algo que la diferenciaba de las demás y no podía verlo. Pero estaba agradecido de que Jane y Harry apoyaban a los gemelos cuando la mayoría de su familia no lo hizo y por eso, que él estaba en deuda con ellos.

Charlie estaba divertido con la situación ya que el presentía de que Jane se vengaría de su hermano. Tenía que admitir que a veces Charlus era algo insoportable, arrogante como un Malfoy y molesto como los gemelos, pero Charlie nunca espero que la venganza fue algo con serpientes. ¿Qué irónico, no? Charlus quiere ser un Gryffindor y tener una rivalidad con Slytherin, pero sin embargo Jane se venga con serpientes algo muy Slytherin de su parte. El segundo hijo Weasley, al conocer a los Niños-Que-Vivieron al que más soporto fue a Isabela mientras que Charlus estaba hasta ahí, la única razón por no tratarlo con hostilidad fue porque Charlus es amigo de su hermano menor Ron. Con los otros dos hermanos, no los puedo conocer bien… la razón era que Harry y Jane nunca se presentaban a las reuniones o juntadas que su propios padres organizaban. Y por esa razón, no sabía cómo eran los niños personalmente pero lo que si sabía Charlie era que Jane y Harry no eran malos porque apoyar a los gemelos siendo Slytherin era algo realmente sorprendente y leal. Y por eso tanto como Bill, estaba muy agradecido.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa número 4 de Privet Drive por la chimenea de los Dursley, los dos hermanos salieron de la chimenea y vieron a sus tíos esperándolos junto a Dudley. Jane dejo sus cosas en el piso y se lanzó a los brazos de su tía saludándola con gran efusividad mientras que Harry saludaba a tío y Dudley con la mano. Luego volvieron a recoger sus cosas que estaba en el piso.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir?". Pregunto Petunia mirando a sus sobrinos.

Jane arrugo la nariz al acordarse la razón por la que se tardaron. "Lo volvieron a hacer de nuevo".

"A lo que se refieren Jane, es que nuestro padres se olvidaron de avisarnos que venían visitas a casa y entonces para no quedar mal, tuvimos unos minutos de charlas". Explico Harry cuando miro la cara de confusión de su tía, cuando Jane le hablo.

Petunia frunció el ceño al escuchar la explicación y aun no podía entender como su hermana Lily podía olvidarse de que aún tenía otros dos hijos que cuidar. Siempre había tenido celos de su hermana porque ella era la que tenía magia y sus padres la adoraban por eso mientras que ella se había vuelto su sombra. Pero al ver que Jane y Harry le pasaba los mismo no pudo odiarlos. La últimas vez que había visto a Lily había peleado cortando toda la conexión posible que tenía con ella, pero al pasar los años y volver a ver a su hermana con dos de sus hijos pidiéndole que los cuidaras no fue de su agrado. Pero aún no entendía porque no pudo negarse a cuidarlos. Todo cambio después de haber conocido a Jane y Harry, ella podía ver algo de Lily en sus sobrinos y también algo de Potter pero esos niños no eran sus padres. Jane era tan simpática que no podía evitar no ser agradable con la niña y Harry era tan tranquilo, que además tenía una relación bastante buena con Dudley… su hijo que tenía un verdadera amistad estando con sus primos y no con esos niños rebeldes con los que se junta. Además cuando Vernon también conoció a sus sobrinos les cayó bien al instante ya que escucho criticar a Jane y Harry a su vecino el Sr. Jenkins… aunque al parecer cualquiera que critique al Sr. Jenkins le cae bien a Vernon.

Jane sonrió de forma maliciosa. "Pero sin duda, todos van a estar entretenidos con la sorpresa que les deje en la habitación de Charlus". Harry también sonrió, al irse por la chimenea logro justo escuchar el grito de su hermano llamando a Jane.

"¿A qué te refieres?". Preguntaron toda la familia Dursley, no entendiendo lo que quiso decir Jane.

"Jane dejo un pequeño nido de serpientes en la cama de Charlus". Dijo Harry mientras se escuchaban las exclamaciones de los Dursley indignantes.

"¿Y cuál fue la razón para hacer semejante maldad?". Pregunto Dudley.

"Charlus me sigue llamando 'rara' porque mi pelo cambia de color". Señalo su cabello aun pelirrojo. "Además hoy me despertó con agua súper-mega-híper-helada".

Vernon algo pensativo, sonrió. "¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con el Sr. Jenkins? Ya me lo imagino viendo el nido de serpientes todo aterrorizado". Jane al escuchar la idea de su tío, sonrió como gustándole la idea.

"¡Vernon!". Regaño Petunia a su marido.

"Vamos Petunia no te enojes, será divertido".

"Acuérdate Vernon, que Jane y Harry no pueden hacer magia hasta que no tengan diecisiete años". Advirtió Petunia, ella sabía algunas cosas del mundo mágico ya que Jane le habia explicado.

Harry y Jane se miraron y sonrieron. "Hay otras formas de hacer magia sin que nadie se entere". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras iban a su habitación para guardar sus cosas junto con Dudley. Al llegar a la habitación los hermanos dejaron sus pertenencias en sus respectivas camas.

"Y dinos Dudley ha pasado algo interesante en nuestra ausencia". Dijo Jane mirando a su primo.

Dudley algo pensativo dijo. "Mmmm…no. Pero hubo dos llamadas". Harry y Jane miraron para luego volver a mirar a Dudley. "La primera llamada era del entrenador Anderson, que estuvo pregunto por ti Harry del porque estabas faltando últimamente a los entrenamientos".

"¿Y qué le dijiste?". Pregunto rápidamente Harry.

"Bueno tuve que pensar algo lógico y le dije que estabas enfermo, y que apenas te podías levantar de la cama". Respondió Dudley y Harry suspiro.

"¿Y cuál fue la segunda llamada?". Pregunto ahora Jane curiosa.

"Ahh.. si la otra era de tu maestro Jane, el chico Lowell que se preguntaba en donde estaba su mejor guitarristas." Dijo sonriendo Dudley, al ver a Jane bastante interesada al escuchar el apellido de tu profesor.

Jane suspiro con una mirada soñadora. "Mi amor platónico se preocupa por mí".

Harry rio. "Por Merlin Jane, Allen Lowell te lleva nueve años de edad. ¿No crees que es muy mayor para ti?".

"Para el amor no hay edad Harry". Frunció el ceño Jane. Dudley rio por las locuras de su prima.

A la hora de la cena, toda la familia se encontraba en la mesa hablando de muchas cosas. Los dos hermanos Potter les contaban a sus tíos todo lo que habían hecho hasta el reencuentro de Severus Snape, cosa que a eso a Petunia le sorprendió. Dudley le contaban todo lo que había pasado desde el comienzo de como Tío Vernon quiso golpear al Sr. Jenkins en la cara por presumir de su nuevo auto de alta gama hasta de como la Sra. Tanner espía a los Dursley porque piensa que esa familia tiene algo… "diferente". Cuando todos terminaron, Harry y Dudley fueron a una pequeña cancha de básquet donde se encontraban en un pequeño parque cerca de Privet Drive. Mientras que Jane se encontraba ayudando a su tía con la limpieza, cuando Petunia levaba los vasos, los platos flotaban posicionando a su lado mientras que se veía a Jane barriendo el piso.

"¿Es seguro de que hagas magia?. Esta la Sra. Tanner que espía cada momento del día, lo que menos quiero es que vea objetos levitando dentro de la casa". Dijo Petunia agarrando un plato que flotaba a su lado para lavarlo.

Jane dejo de barrer para mirar a su tía. "Claro que es seguro, el Ministerio de Magia solo te localiza si usas una varita, ya que estas están programas para advertir que menor de edad hace magia. Y además porque es difícil localizar que mago hace magia sin varita". Explico con simpleza.

"Ya entendí… ¿Puedes sacar la basura, Jane?".

"Eso mismo iba hacer ahora". Dijo y agarro la bolsa negra que estaba en el suelo. Cuando Jane salió de la casa se dirigió a un bote de basura verde colocado cerca del cordón de la calle, al tirar la bolsa, se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar a la casa hasta que una voz conocida le hablo…

"Hola rojita, ¿en qué momento llegaste y no vi?"

Jane al darse vuelta y vio a un chico de cabellos azabache, un poco más alto que ella, de ojos azules y una sonrisa picarona. Él es Artemis Walker, otro mago que reside con su familia en Privet Drive, es curioso la forma en que se conocieron ya que Artemis la vio justo haciendo magia accidental.

Jane sonrió. "Llegue de la forma tradicional para un mago".

Artemis le devolvió la sonrisa. "Interesante. Asique lo vamos a tener un mes a ti y tu hermano, ¿No?". Dijo de forma afirmativa.

"Si, asique vas a tener que poner tu paciencia a flote".

"Uff, que Merlin me ayude". Dijo Artemis de forma dramática mirando hacia el cielo.

Jane rio. "Eso no fue lo que dijiste el mes pasado, cuando te ayude hacer la broma a tu hermano".

"Bueno… es que… ¡en ese momento estaba loco!". Dijo algo dubitativo haciendo a Jane reír nuevamente. "Me tengo que ir, es día limpieza y me toca lavar los platos". Hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Nos vemos más tarde rojita".

"Está bien, adiós Artemis". Dijo Jane y miro a su amigo irse. Definitiva pasar mes por medio en la casa de sus tíos no era tan malo. En la casa de sus tíos, era el único lugar que ella y Harry no eran "invisibles" o eran reconocidos como los hermanos de los Niños-Que-Vivieron.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció?**

 **Ninjutsu*: El ninjutsu también conocido como shinobi-jutsu, y como ninpō (忍法?), es el arte marcial japones del espionaje y la guerrilla. Este arte marcial, se basa en grupos de técnicas y tácticas que han utilizado supuestamente los ninja durante siglos**


	5. Entrenamientos y Guitarras

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Las tranquilas mañanas de Privet Drive eran bastantes relajantes para las familias que residían ahí y más para las familias que querían tener una vida simple y sin ninguna interrupción. La persona que se encargaba que el vecindario fuera tranquilo era la Sra. Tanner una mujer viuda, cuyo marido recién fallecido fue un reconocido general y sus hijos que poca veces la visitaban. Mercedes Tanner era una mujer de lo más observadora y más para darse cuenta que las familias Dursley y Walker tenía algo de diferente que el resto. Se daba cuenta que familia como los Walker pocas veces salían de la casa y el único miembro que salía con más frecuencia era el más joven de los Walker, Artemis. En cambio con los Durley era diferente, la familia actuaba de forma normal salvo cuando estaban sus sobrinos, que actuaban de una forma precavida como tratando de no cometer algún error que podría dejarlos en evidencia.

Tanto Jane y Artemis era las primeras víctimas siendo vigiladas por Mercedes Tanner, ya que esos dos eran los primeros en causar tanto disturbios como fuera posible en el vecindario. Los pensamientos de la mujer era que esos dos mocosos iban a hacer en un futuro no muy lejano un par de delincuentes y más Jane que se "teñía" el pelo de rojo. Aun recordaba la primera broma que esos dos le habían hecho a ella: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que jugar con un encendedor y pirotecnia podía ser tan peligroso?. Al parecer Jane y Artemis pensaron que era divertido poner una pequeña cajita que contenía como 50 diminutos misiles en el patio de su casa… pero ellos jamás pensaron que podía salir mal al prender la cajita de misiles con el encendedor.

Al encender la caja, los misiles salían volando por todas partes mientras explotaban por cualquier parte del lugar hasta que de forma inesperada la caja se dio vuelta y los diminutos misiles en vez de salir disparados para arriba, volaban en dirección horizontal. Todas las familias del vecindario pensaron que estaban sufriendo un tiroteo en frente de sus casas cuando en realidad era otra cosa. Unos de los misiles logro caer en el árbol de su patio causando un pequeño incendio haciendo que de a poco el fuego se fuera expandiendo y causando a ella un gran susto infernal. Obviamente, cuando el show de los misiles acabo… los dos diablillos que causaron el pequeño disturbio tuvieron su castigo, para su satisfacción. Lo que descubrió después era que los mocosos admitieron que querían hacerle una broma a ella, queriéndole hacer creer que sufría un tiroteo en el patio de su casa pero que no sabían que algo como esto podía pasar… pero de todas forma sucedió y el único ser viviente que salió lastima fue su árbol.

* * *

Cuando en la casa de los Dursley todos estabas despiertos cada uno hacia su rutina de todas las mañanas. Vernon se iba a trabajar, Petunia hacia los quehaceres de la casa y como estaban a mitad de año Dudley iba a la escuela y no volvía después del almuerzo. Por último, Harry y Jane se tenía que quedar en la casa ya que ellos no podían asistir a una escuela muggle aunque quisieran.

Petunia al terminar de limpiar el suelo de la cocina decidió tomar un descanso y sentarse en la mesa, en ese momento entraba su sobrina tarareando una canción.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo Tía Petunia?". Pregunto Jane mirándola.

"No, está bien Jane. Ahora dime trajiste el libro, hace un mes y medio que me quede con la intriga de lo que sucedió". Dijo Petunia. Recordaba la primera vez que Jane le presto ese libro que en realidad era una novela relacionada con algunas leyendas de los magos.

Jane al escuchar los que dijo su tía, sus ojos brillaron. "¡Por supuesto, enseguida lo traigo!". Y corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con Harry, aun recordaba el día de su cumpleaños que trataba de encontrar el libro y su hermano en vez de ayudarla, se ponía a leer el libro de Newt Scamander. Aunque la biblioteca de la Mansión Potter estaba hechizada para que los libros que no estuvieran en su lugar volvieran a sus respectivos estantes, y como ella había deja el libro en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, causo que este volviera mágicamente al estante.

Al recoger el libro que estaba en su cama, volvió a leer el título que estaba en la tapa _'El amor a través de los tiempos'_. Jane no pudo evitar suspirar como amaba esa leyenda y nunca se cansaba de leerla, aunque cada vez que la leía le causaba cierta nostalgia. Al volver a la cocina vio que su tía aún estaba sentaba y decidió sentarse a su lado.

"Te advierto yo ya la termine de leer. Y cuando llegues al final no te me mueras". Advirtió Jane con una sonrisa divertida.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces no entiendo a lo que se refería su sobrina. "Si ya lo terminaste de leer, entonces no me arruines el final".

Jane rio. "No te preocupes, la volví a leer y me quede en la misma página en la que estaba leyendo. Asique vamos a leerlas juntas". Abrió el libro en las últimas páginas.

 _Ceres miro al cielo mientras se encontraban al lado de un pequeño arroyo, cerró sus ojos relajándose, escuchando el ruido del agua fluir. Había pasado un día desde que estuvo con su amado Artemis y ahora en ese lugar se encontraban esperando a su mejor amigo Aristo. Desde que ella y Artemis estaban junto Aristo se alejó de ellos, se encontraba más serio y muchas veces lanzabas miradas frías a Artemis... ella sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos le quería decir. Ahora su mejor amigo le pidió encontrarse en ese lugar porque le tenía que decir algo importante._

 _"Paso tiempo desde que nos vimos, Ceres". Dijo una voz profunda. Ceres se dio vuelta y lo miro, ahí estaba el como siempre con esa postura elegante que aspiraba confianza en el mismo, con ese ojos profundos que parecía que te penetraban hasta el interior de tu ser y esa sonrisa tan cálida que él le daba solo a ella._

 _"Tal vez si no te hubieras ido así de la nada, capaz que el tiempo ahora no importaría". Lo miro enojada, le habla con tanta naturalidad como si nada hubiera pasado nada. Pero el no dijo nada, solo sonrió enigmáticamente como si estuviera escondiendo sus intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa._

 _"Créeme tenía que irme, había cosas que tenía que pensar durante un tiempo". Sus ojos no se despegaban de ella, la estaba inspeccionando de arriba, abajo mientras se acercaban a ella hasta quedar frente a frente._

 _"¡Algo paso con contigo y Artemis, para que te fueras sin despedirte! ¡Y ninguno me quiere decir!". Exclamo con enojo._

 _Aristo endureció su mirada al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo. "¡El sabia sobres mis sentimientos, lo que sentía y sin embargo el muy maldito me quito lo único que me podía hacer feliz. Confié en el con la ayuda de conseguir esa felicidad y sin embargo me apuñalo por la espalda, no se lo perdonare nunca!". Dijo con un arrebato de enojo. Ceres lo miro con algo de sorpresa, no se esperaba ese arrebato y más en la forma que hablo de su propio amigo._

 _"No entiendo lo que quieres decir, que te arrebato Artemis. ¿Que era esa cosa importante que te arrebato?". Ceres no entendía lo que Aristo se refería, no se imaginaba a Artemis haciendo tal cosa, Aristo y Artemis eran como hermanos siempre hacían todo juntos... no entendía lo que había cambiado._

 _"¡Eres tú! ¡Tú eres lo único importante y la que me traía felicidad! ¡Te he amado desde que nos conocimos, a pesar de mi personalidad y mi forma fría nunca te fuiste de mi lado! ¡Confié en Artemis para poder tenerte y a pesar de todo, él te arrebato de mi lado! ¡Y lo odio por eso!". Dijo con tanto enojo, traición, veneno e ira en su voz._

 _Ceres estaba sorprendía, la mala relación de Aristo y Artemis, las miradas de enojo que lanzaba Aristo cuando miraba a Artemis, ahora entendía todo. Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo también tenía sentimientos por ella como Artemis y sin embargo, tenía pena por él. Sus sentimientos siempre fueron fiel a Artemis, no podía mirar a Aristo con otros ojos que no fueran como un hermano._

 _Ceres miro a Aristo con todo el amor fraternal que ella le podía dar y le susurro. "Lo siento Aristo, no puedo responder a tus sentimientos siempre fuiste un hermano para mi más que otra cosa"._

 _Aristo la miro y dio un paso hacia atrás. No podía entender y no lo quería entender, que tenía Artemis que él no tuviera, y ahí estaba ella siéndole fiel a la persona que antes era su amigo, su hermano. Toda su ira se le acumulaba en su interior pero no podía desquitarse con ella... y lo único que pudo hacer es darle una sonrisa._

 _"Entiendo, mejor brindemos porque seas feliz con Artemis". Dijo Aristo conjurando dos copas en el aire y una botella de vino. Ceres agarro con copa aun sonriendo y cuando sirvió el vino en las dos copas, volvió a decir. "Salud". Y movió su copa para chocar con la de ella._

 _"Salud". Dijo Ceres y choco su compa con la de Aristo. Al dar un trago en la bebida, su vista se empezó a distorsionar viendo cada vez más borroso y se empezó a sentir mareada, no supo lo que le pasaba y dejo que su cuerpo tomara el control dejándola hacer caer hacia atrás._

 _"Si yo no te puedo tener, entonces nadie te tendrá". Susurro Aristo mirando el cuerpo interne de posiblemente la persona que más amo en el mundo. ¿Era egoísta? , Si lo era, ¿La quería para el solo? Si, ¿Ella respondió a sus sentimientos? No. Y si tal vez Ceres no hubiera rechazo sus sentimientos hacia él, ella ahora mismo podía estar con vida._

Jane dio vuelta la página, vio a su tía escuchando atentamente con sumo interés su relato ya se estaba imaginando su reacción cuando escuche el final de la historia. Después de varios segundos en pensar, volvió a leer.

 _"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!". Grito una voz demasiada conocida detrás de él. Aristo se dio vuelta y lo miro, ahí estaba Artemis mirando a su amada tirada en el piso._

 _"Nada, solo hablábamos como buenos amigos que seguimos siendo". Sonrió de forma maliciosa. "Fue bueno verte de nuevo "querido amigo". Dijo y desapareció._

 _Artemis corrió hacia al lado de Ceres, al tocarla se dio cuenta que su piel estaba fría y no respiraba._

 _No…_

 _No quería creerlo…_

 _Ella no podía estar muerta…_

 _No ella…_

 _El grito angustioso y desgarrador de Artemis resonó por todo el lugar, no podía creer y no quería creer que su amada Ceres estaba muerta. La había perdido para siempre... su felicidad no duro mucho cuando el día anterior ella había aceptado unir su vida con la de él, para siempre. Y todo por culpa de Aristo, su mejor amigo, su hermano... él fue el que hizo esto sin ningún remordimiento, el hizo que ella se alejara de el para siempre._

 _Pasaron semanas después de lo ocurrido y Artemis no mejoraba, cada minuto que pasaba sin Ceres eran tan agonizante para él. Sin pensarlo mucho e ignorando el dolor en su pecho, agarro en su mesa de pino una copa que en su contenido tenía el veneno de serpiente más letal, la Cobra Real._

 _Sin dudar, ni vacilar miro la copa con el veneno y lo tomo de un solo trago sintiendo todo el ardor del veneno recoger por su garganta. Inmediatamente el veneno empezó a hacer efecto y cerró los ojos con tanta tranquilidad dejándose caer hacia atrás, al sentir el frio suelo chocar contra su espalda lo único que hizo fue sonreír y con un último suspiro se dejó ir. Por lo menos ahora mismo sabía que se iba a reencontrar con su querida Ceres._

Al dar vuelta la última página del libro, había una nota del autor.

 _ESTA LEYENDA ESTA BASADA EN UN HECHO REAL._

 _Se dice que las almas de esta joven pareja, reencarnan cada un siglo para volverse a reencontrar y unirse para la eternidad._

Al cerrar el libro, Jane miro a su tía y esta tenía una cara incrédula mientras parpadeaba. Jane sonrió divertía por su reacción, a ella le paso lo mismo la primera vez que termino de leer el libro y no lo podía creer.

Cuando Petunia volvía a la realidad dijo. "¡Aristo mato a Ceres porque sus sentimientos nos fueron correspondidos! ¡Y encima después Artemis se suicida para estar con Ceres! ¡Qué historia trágica!". Exclamo histérica. "¿Qué tienen los magos con la muerte?"

Al escuchar la pregunta de su Tía, Jane rio. "Me tendrías que haber visto a mí, cuando lo termine de leer no podía creer como había terminado y me fui a quejar con Harry como si el tuviera la respuesta". Volvió a reír recordando ese momento. "Pobre Harry parecía que lo estaba torturado, su cara de sufrimiento no tenía nombre".

Petunia rio. "¿Es cierto, que esta historia estaba basada en un hecho real?".

"Eso es lo que se dice. Esta leyenda están vieja que a medida que pasa el tiempo la van modificando… creo que hay ciertas partes de esta leyenda que fueron eliminadas." Respondió Jane algo pensativa. "Sin embargo, esta leyenda es anónima porque nadie sabe quiénes fueron lo que vivieron ese hecho y muchos menos nadie sabe cómo eran los personajes por eso no los describen. Y te dejan que los imagines".

"Pues yo me imagine a Artemis y Aristo como personajes tan atractivos". Suspiro Petunia haciendo a Jane reír.

Antes que Jane dijera algo, una tercera voz se le adelanto.

"Leyendo de nuevo esa historia". Dijo serio Harry.

Jane miro a su hermano y respondió. "En realidad ya la terminamos de leer y Tía Petunia no exagero tanto en el final como yo".

Harry arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió. "Algún día tendré que esconder ese libro". Y salió de cocina dejando a su hermana y tía en silencio.

Petunia miraba el lugar que hace unos momentos estaba Harry y luego miro a Jane. "¿Qué le pasa a Harry?".

Jane suspiro. "Harry no es fanático de las historias románticas y yo... ". Sonrió divertida. "Bueno me leído varias que siempre hago que el pobre de mi hermano tenga que escuchar mis quejas dramáticas".

Petunia solamente rio.

* * *

Horas después cuando Dudley volvió a la escuela, él y Harry fueron a sus entrenamientos de básquetbol mientras que Jane iba a sus clases de guitarra.

Jane se encontraba tomando clases privadas en casa de su mentor, ahí estaba ella en la habitación de su 'amor platónico'. Cuando por primera vez ella decidió tomar clases de guitarra pensó que su mentor iba a ser un viejo amargo, pero cuando se presentó a su primera clase y vio que el profesor era un joven de 19 años y bastante sexy… no pudo quejarse.

"¿Y cómo se encuentra mi mejor guitarrista? ¿No te vi en un mes?". Pregunto un joven alto de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas mientras colgaba su guitarra eléctrica en el hombro.

Jane suspiro, Allen Lowell no podía ser más perfecto. "Es halagador saber que soy la mejor. Resulta ser que cada mes por medio, me quedo en la casa de mis tíos, por eso no me viste en un mes".

Allen frunció el ceño. "Mmm… entiendo". El joven aun no lograba comprender la familia de Jane y ella pocas veces dice algo de ellos. "Aunque espero que hayas practicado algo en mi ausencia".

Jane sonrió. "Dudas de mi". Dijo y acomodo su guitarra eléctrica tocando las cuerdas metálicas con agilidad y rapidez, al terminar de tocar vio a su mentor y este silbo con asombro.

"Hay que admitir que cada vez vas mejorando. A este paso ya no voy a tener que enseñarte más nada… con solo pensar eso ya te estoy extrañando". Dijo Allen sonriendo y Jane rio.

Después de un breve silencio, Jane pregunto. "¿Y alguna chica, a la cual le has echado el ojo?". Aunque en su interior rogaba que no fuera así.

"Puess… si hay una chica, se llama Melissa están… hermosa no hay palabras para describirla". Dijo para después terminar con un suspiro soñador. Jane le dio una sonrisa forzada… adiós a su amor platónico… se decía a si misma mientras lograba escuchar su corazón como se hacía cenizas, trizas, polvo, uno poco de todo.

 _"Para que pregunte"_. Pensó Jane.

Cuando la clase de guitarra termino, Jane se dirigió al club donde estaban su hermano y primo mientras pensaba que Allen estaba enamorado de esa tal Melissa. La noticia le cayó como si hubiera recibido un golpe en sus clases de Ninjutsu, aunque ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad Allen tenía 19 años mientras que ella solo tenía 10 años. Al salir de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que había pasado de largo las puertas del club y estoy se dio media vuelta para volver. Al entrar vio como un grupo de chicos estaban jugando en la cancha y su entrenador gritando a ellos. Jane se sentó en unas gradas donde estaban vacías mientras veía a Harry y Dudley, tenía que admitir que su hermano y primo jugaban bastante bien.

"¡Lewis!¡Que se supones estás haciendo concéntrate en la pelota!... ¡Maldición no estas tratando de atrapar una mariposa!". Grito el entrenador Anderson, un hombre alto y robusto, de piel bronceada y ojos oscuros. Jane rio, cuando miro al chico que el entrenador grito, este se puso rígido unos segundos al escuchar el grito de su entrenador y volvió a jugar. Scott Lewis, era un chico flaco, de estatura promedio, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, sus movimientos eran torpes y eso hacía que la pelota se fuera de sus manos provocando irritación en el entrenador Anderson.

 _"Pobre Scott"_. Pensó Jane, pero sin embargo le causaba gracia los comentarios del entrenador.

Richard Anderson al gritarle a su jugador menos profesional, vio a una jovencita sentada en las gradas. Al verla se le hizo conocida, pero sin más se tuvo que dirigir hacia ella para decirle que estos entrenamientos no eran públicos.

"Jovencita lamento decirle que estos entrenamientos no son públicos". Dijo mirando a la joven fijamente para causarle algún tipo de intimidación.

Jane miro al hombre, y vio que este quería causarle miedo para que se fuera más rápido. "Oh sí, eso lo tengo entendido pero me causo curiosidad". Sonrió de lado, al ver como el hombre fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta que no tenía miedo.

El entrenador volvió a clavar su vista en sus jugadores mientras decía. "Pues lamento decirte que te tiene que reti… ¡Lewis!¡Estas tratando que el equipo contrario se te tire encima tuyo porque si es así lo estas logrando a la perfección!". Volvió a mirar al aludido y no pudo evitar suspirar de resignación… ese chico no tenía arreglo. "Por cierto, Te me haces conocida, ¿Te vi de algún lado?". Pregunto volviendo mirar a la joven que aún seguía sentada en las gradas.

"Tal vez, será porque mi hermano…". Señalo a Harry que justo lanzaba la pelota a Dudley. "Es unos de sus jugadores".

Anderson miro a Harry y luego dijo. "¿Es tu mellizo?"

"No exactamente, tenemos otros dos hermanos manos". Declaro Jane. "¡Lewis!". Sintió las ganas de hacer eso para ver la reacción del chico. Y cuando vio que Scott, escucho por tercera vez el grito de su apellido se quedó lívido y giro su cabeza para ver quien le había gritado, no dándose cuenta que la pelota se dirigía hacia él causando que lo golpeara en la cabeza mientras caía al suelo.

El entrenador Anderson suspiro por última vez mientras Jane se reía, si antes su estado de ánimo estaba por solo suelos… estaba segura que Scott Lewis se lo había mejorado.

* * *

En la noche cuando todos dormían, Jane y Harry se encontraban sentados en el patio de sus tíos mirando el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas mientras que entre medio de los hermanos había un libro titulado _'Como ser un animago para principiantes'_.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?". Pregunto Harry.

Jane miro hacia el suelo. "Bastante bien… supongo". Susurrando lo último.

Harry arqueo una ceja por la respuesta de tu hermana. "Cuando entraste a la cancha, te vi algo decaída… ¿Qué paso".

Jane suspiro. "Allen confeso que le estaba gustado una chica, a pesar de que estoy consciente que él es más grande que yo… duele sabes".

"Auch… Pero si te pones verlo de esta forma, él no era tu tipo. Todos Potter tiene sus pelirrojas en este caso pelirrojos. El no cumples con los requisitos". Bromeo Harry haciendo a su hermana a reír.

"Tienes razón"

Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar. "Te vi hablando con el entrenador Anderson, ¿de que hablaban?. Era bastante sorprendente ver al hombre hablar entretenidamente y no estar gritando".

Jane sonrió. "A pues de cosas. Sera mejor empezar con practica de animago porque no se ve nada fácil". Dijo agarrando el libro y abriéndolo en la primera página. "Mmm… acá dice que para descubrir cuál es tu animal seria… mmm el primer animal que haya aparecido en tu sueños y la otra forma se seria con una poción. Por favor Harry, dime que soñaste con el animal porque no hay ingredientes para hacer una poción."

Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido. "¿Y porque yo?". Luego sonrió. "Además para que te sorprendas, yo si soñé con un animal.

"¿Enserio, cuál?". Pregunto curiosa.

"Una pantera". Respondió con orgullo Harry. "¿Y tú si soñaste?".

"Que pregunta es esa Harry… por supuesto que sí. Y hay que decir que soy una loba con orgullo". Respondió Jane sonriendo, al parecer su sueño hacía referencia a su Tío Lunático.

"Por un momento pensé que habías soñado con una tortuga". Rio mientras que su hermana le sacaba la lengua.

Jane suspiro. "Lástima que no te puedo decir cuatro ojos como Charlus". Y era verdad, Charlus y Harry era los únicos que había heredado la miopía de su padre, pero cuando fueron cuidado por Severus, este se dio cuenta de la vista de Harry y logro corregirla antes de que fuera tarde. En cambio, Charlus no contó con la misma suerte.

Harry miro su hermana y negó la cabeza mientras sonreía. "¡Ja! Por lo menos, yo no tengo un pelo bipolar que cambia de color cuando se le da la gana". Jane lo fulmino.

¡BUM! Punto para Harry.

Marcador, Jane 5 Harry 1. Bueno… el primer punto Harry… de cinco.

Aunque Jane sonrió de una forma maliciosa… y esa fue la vez en la que Harry se arrepintió en abrir la boca.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	6. El partido de Basketball

Para Severus caminar en los tranquilos pasillos de Hogwarts era sumamente milagroso, ya que aún no había ningún alumno en el colegio y solo estaban los profesores preparándose para el mes que venía con todos esos babuinos poco desarrollados como alumnos a excepción de algunos. Suspiro con solo pensar que iba a tener a los gemelos Weasley de nuevo en el colegio ya sentía que venía otra migraña , no solo los gemelos eran de Slytherin sino que era lo que más problemas causan en su casa, si no estuvieran ellos en su casa… por ahí Slytherin sería considerada la casa con más puntos. Aun así no se quejaba porque tener a los gemelos tiene sus ventajas, como la broma que le hicieron a la mesa de Gryffindor que tenía un gran león de peluche en el medio y que luego exploto bañando a todos los Gryffindor de verde y plata… el mejor día de su vida.

Con solo pensar en que Albus lo había llamado lo hacía poner de mal humor, en esos momentos él prefería estar en su casa preparando pociones en vez de saber lo que quería el anciano. Porque cada vez que Albus te llamaba era para algo nada agradable, y más con esas ideas extravagantes que él tiene… pero era obvio que es la edad y que pronto iba a estirar la pata.

Al estar el frente de la gárgola, estuvo unos minutos dubitativos pensado si entrar en el despacho o irse… con tal nadie lo vio. Pero segundo después lo pensó bien, no quería su tiempo perdido fuera en vano, asique le dijo a la gárgola la contraseña: _'Gotas de Limón'_ y esta le dio el paso. Que irónico, ya todo el mundo sabía que Albus Dumbledore era adicto a los caramelos de limón, pero ya ponerlo como contraseñar era preocupante.

Severus al dar tres pequeños golpes en la puerta del despacho, espero el permiso de Albus.

"Adelante".

No se sorprendió, cuando entro y vio al director sentando en su silla comiendo sus caramelos de Limón con tanto gusto. Ya se había acostumbrado, no como cuando era un adolescente y lo vio la primera vez así, en ese momento había pensado que no era ese mago poderoso y sabio que todos decían que era, pero que la apariencia no te engañe. Por fuera puede parecer un 'abuelito inofensivo' pero por dentro el abuelito tiene 'garras'.

"Qué bueno verte Severus. ¿Cómo estuvo día? ¿Quieres un caramelo?". Pregunto Albus agarrando el tazón donde estaban los caramelos y poniéndoselo en frente del maestro de pociones.

Severus miro el tazón de caramelos pero no agarro ninguno y luego miro al anciano. "Estuvo bastante bien mi día hasta que me llamaste". Dijo sarcástico.

"¿Aun estás enojado?".

"¿Tú que crees?. Albus mi petición no es para nada complicada, acéptala". Insistió.

"No lo sé…"

Severus suspiro con frustración mientras miraba al anciano que tenía en frente, todo el mundo sabía que él no tenía la gran paciencia del mundo pero al parecer Albus le gustaba hacerlo enojar. El solo le estaba pidiendo algo sencillo pero Albus dudaba en aceptarlo y mientras más trataba de convencerlo el anciano más dudaba o se negaba, y eso no podía soportarlo. Ahora en esos momentos se encontraban en silencio mirándose fijamente, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara primero.

"Hicimos un trato Severus, no puedes romperlo". Hablo mirando a su joven profesor de pociones.

"Eso lo se Albus, en ningún momento dije que iba a romper ese trato. Solo digo que me dejes cumplir la condición que te estoy pidiendo". Mirando a Albus con seriedad mientras en su interior estaba esperanzado.

Albus miro a Severus con comprensión. "Muchacho, tu prioridad son Isabela y Charlus ellos ya fueron marcados por Voldemort. Solo digo que si vigilas también a Harry y Jane estarás corriendo mucho más peligro que antes". Declaro tratando de convencerlo.

Severus frunció el ceño con la declaración del anciano. "Ya estoy corriendo riesgo siendo un espía y protegiendo a Isabela y Charlus, agregando a Harry y Jane no habrá mucha diferencia, todo estará igual".

Albus suspiro. "No lo sé".

"Esa fue la razón por la que me alejaste de Harry y Jane, estuve vigilando a sus hermanos a la distancia y todo está en orden… ellos no necesitan de mi protección hasta que no llegue el momento indicado. Sabes bien que tanto Harry como Jane necesitan atención que ni sus propios padres pueden otorgarles y lo sabes Albus". Dijo Severus persuadiendo al director. Aun se acordaba ese día cuando Albus vino sin los niños, no solo porque Lily no quería que Albus los 'cuidara' sino también que Albus pensaba que era lo correcto que deje de cuidarlos para enfocarse más en Isabela y Chalus. La idea de no ver más a Harry y Jane no era para nada agradable pero no podía hacer nada, él había hecho una promesa y la tenía que cumplir aunque le costara.

"Eso lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza que algo cambiara, pero al parecer eso empeoro las cosas. Esos niños, mes por medio la pasan en casa de sus tíos muggles mientras que sus hermanos están en su formación". Informo Albus huyendo del ceño fruncido de Severus.

El profesor de pociones hizo una mueca al escuchar lo que dijo Albus. "Ahí tienes tu cambio". Dijo sarcástico. "No hubo mucha diferencia que antes, solo que esta vez en vez de cuidarlo yo, lo hace Petunia y su marido. Y tengo entendió que Petunia odia la magia y todo lo que tenga que estar relacionado con Lily". Recordando la última vez que vio a Petunia.

Albus también suspiro con frustración por la insistencia de Severus. "Está bien, Severus. Aceptare tu pedido y permitiré que puedas cuidar de Harry y Jane, pero acuérdate que tu prioridad principal serán Isabela y Charlus". Advirtió seriamente.

Severus lo miro serio y dijo. "Siempre". Y salió del despacho más rápido de lo que entro.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y pronto Harry y Jane tendría que volver a la Mansión, para frustración de Jane. Eran 9:00 am y todos ya estaban levantados, cuando los dos hermanos Potter bajaron con sus ropas deportivas se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaban sus tíos y primo desayunando.

"Buenos días". Dijeron Harry y Jane al unísono.

Dudley que estaba comiendo, dijo. "Buegnogs diags". Dejando toda la comida masticada en la boca. Petunia con el ceño fruncido por la falta de educación de su hijo le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza, causando quejas en su hijo y risas por parte de sus sobrinos.

"Cuantas veces te dije Dudley que no hables con la boca llena". Regaño Petunia y luego miro a sus sobrinos que estabas vestidos con sus ropas deportivas que ella les había regalado. "¿No desayunan?".

Harry y Jane se miraron, y luego miraron a sus tía negando con la cabeza. "No decidimos ir correr ahora, luego comeremos." Dijo Jane mirando a su primo como desayunaba con tanta devoción como si no hubiera comido en años.

Petunia algo pensativa, mirando a su esposo que estaba muy entretenido leyendo el periódico e hijo comiendo como un cerdo, dijo. "Mmmm… les vendría bien también hacer algo de ejercicio ustedes dos". Haciendo que Vernon deje de leer el periódico y Dudley de comer.

"Estoy bien así, Petunia. Correr al ritmo de Harry y Jane me mataría antes de llegar a los 70 años". Afirmo Vernon con firmeza.

"Y yo me conformo con los entrenamiento de basquetbol, el entrenador Anderson es muy estricto y con eso me conformo. Si Harry y Jane corren por las mañanas como ejercicio es porque ya están locos". Dijo Dudley volvió a comer, siendo mirado por sus primos con negación.

Petunia suspiro derrotada. "Por lo menos lo intente". Susurro siendo escuchado por Jane que soltó una pequeña risa.

"No te preocupes, Tía Petunia. El día que Tío Vernon y Dudley hagan ejercicio por su propia voluntad, ahí hay que asustarse". Bromeo Jane y Harry estallo en carcajada, mientras que los aludidos fruncieran el ceño.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Harry y Jane empezaron a estirar antes de correr, y cuando ya habían terminado de estirar empezaron a trotar por el medio de la calle pasando enfrente de todas las casas del vecindario. En ese momento la Sra. Tanner salía de su casa como todas las mañanas para recoger el periódico… y Jane al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Bueno días, Sra Tanner!, dentro de unos días me iré de nuevo a casa, me extrañara ¿cierto?". Dijo Jane con descaro mientras pasa por el frente de la casa. La Sra. Tanner al ver a la mocosa mascullaba entre dientes diciendo 'mocosa endemoniada rebelde criadas por demonios'.

Harry suspiro mientras corría al lado de su hermana. "Cuando dejaras de molestar a la pobre Sra. Tanner". Siento pena por la mujer mayor.

"Mmmm... Desde hoy". Respondió Jane. "La mujer ya tuvo suficiente de mí y es mejor así… además creo que me tomare un descanso en hacer bromas". Suspiro. Últimamente hacer bromas no la divertía tanto como antes, eso no quiere decir que ella lo dejaría… pero reconsidero por un tiempo temporal dejar de hacer bromas.

Harry miro a su hermana incrédulo, no creía lo que escuchaba de la boca de su hermana. Por lo que sabía, Jane amaba hacer bromas, era una bromista de nacimiento, Lily la había describió el día que nació como 'La primera mujer Merodeadora' porque la verdad Jane era una merodeadora.

"¿Me estás hablando enserio?". Pregunto Harry aun mirándola no creyendo lo que decía. Sentía que el fin del mundo se acercaba.

Jane sonrió. "No le alegres no es para siempre… solo es temporal".

Harry suspiro de alivio, el fin del mundo aún no se acercaba. "Por un momento pensé que estabas enferma y que ibas a volverte como Isabela". Jane hizo una mueca al escuchar lo último, amaba a su hermana y eso no lo negaba, pero Isabela era tan… ella, que no había palabras para describirla.

"Me ofendes hermano". Dijo indignada como si la hubiera insultado.

De repente un grito distrajo a los dos hermanos de su trote. Artemis nunca hubiera pensado que Harry y Jane tuvieran tanta resistencia para correr tanto, o era que él nunca se hubiera molestado en hacer ejercicio y eso que su padre se lo exigía todo el tiempo… aunque Anthony Walker estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando que no tenía mucho tiempo para sus hijos o esposa.

Al llegar en donde estaba Harry y Jane, se detuvo para tomar aire. "Creo… que… a este paso… ustedes me… van a matar". Dijo Artemis entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno.

"En realidad te vas a matar solo… nosotros no te obligamos a correr, perezoso". Respondió sarcástica Jane y Artemis la fulmino por el apodo, a veces era tan… tierna.

Artemis al recuperarse, dijo. "Y dime Harry, hoy tu equipo jugara contra los Mersey Tigers. ¿Nervioso?". Ignorando a Jane como si no estuviera.

"Claro que no, aunque el que me poner nervioso es el entrenador Anderson, ya que el entrenador de los Mersey Tigers es Cesar Klair. Al parecer él y el entrenador Anderson fueron amigos y tiempo después tuvieron una fuerte pelea, ahora cada vez que se ven compiten por todo". Informo Harry pensativo, esperaba que a la mitad del partido no haya interrupciones porque los entrenadores de los respectivos equipos se mataban entre sí.

"Con más razón voy a ir ahora, si llega a pasar va a ser el mejor juego que haya visto en todo los tiempos". Menciono Jane con entusiasmo. "Ya me imagino que en vez de ver el partido de básquet se va a convertir en un ring de boxeo". Artemis la miro y dio un paso hacia atrás y al costado, él sabía que Jane tenía cierta afición por golpear a las personas que la molestaban o simplemente usaba sus conocimientos de auto-defensa con principios de obtener información que ella quería.

Harry suspiro, su hermana nunca cambiaba. "Dudo que llegue pasar, asique no te emociones". Advirtió.

Artemis rio. "Rompiéndole los sueños a tu hermana, que mal hermano eres". Dijo divertido. "Nos vemos después, hoy tengo que planchar la ropa y lástima que magia no puedo usar". Hizo una mueca, hacer quehaceres de la casa era lo menos divertido para él.

"Nos vemos, Artemis". Dijeron Jane y Harry. Y volvieron correr pero esta vez compitiendo.

* * *

A la tarde…

¡PUM!

Harry miro a su hermana desde el suelo. La verdad el dolor de su espalda no le dolía tanto como las primeras veces… aun así era algo vergonzoso que tu hermana es la que te vence sin problemas. Su sensei* Aragón Starklov lo miraba con negación, ya que tanto él y Jane estaban en el mismo nivel de pelea, pero hoy parecía que Jane era la que tenía experiencia y no el.

"Harry, creo que el Ninjutsu es la defensa de dar golpes y patadas. Digo porque te estoy barriendo en el suelo". Explico Jane divertida mirando a Harry que aún estaba en el suelo. "Te advertí que no iba a ser suave".

Harry se levantó del suelo evitando hacer una mueca de dolor. "Me di cuenta cuando me estampaste contra el suelo sin ninguna piedad, ni remordimiento".

Aragón se acercó con su cabello azabache despeinado por los nervios que su alumno estaba siendo aplastado por su hermana. "¿Qué pasa Harry?. Estas muy distraído y si sigues así Jane te dejara como una cascara de banana recién pelada, como un lápiz partido a la mitad, como un…".

"Ya entendí, soy una cascara de banana". Dijo Harry irritado y Jane rio. Los nervios por el partido de esta noche, lo hacía distraerse de todas las actividades que el hacía y que Jane le diera una paliza en sus entrenamiento de Ninjutsu no ayudaba para nada.

Jane miro a su sensei. "Yo te respondo tu pregunta Aragon. Lo que pasa que en esta noche es el primer partido de basquetbol de Harry y el pobre está muy nervioso". Harry la miro como si esta le hubiera leído la mente, aunque Jane podía hacerlo, después de todo el y Jane eran expertos en Legeremancia y para agregar también Oclumancia. Cabe decir que en la biblioteca de la Mansión Potter aprendes más que siete años en Hogwarts.

Aragón miro a Harry. "Te deseo suerte Harry, pero que los nervios no te ganen. Estoy seguro de que será un gran partido". Alentó para sacarle los nervios a Harry. "Bueno, el entrenamiento de hoy pondrán elegir las armas que guste".

Los ojos de Jane brillaron como si la navidad hubiera llegado antes. "¡Enserio! Genial usare las SAI* para mutilar a Harry a ver si se concentra más al pelear conmigo". Exclamo con una sonrisa macabra y un brillo en los ojos bastante peligroso.

Harry abrió los ojos de terror. "¡¿Qué?!".

Jane estallo en carcajada. "Es broma hermano, puedo ser cruel pero tampoco hasta ese punto. Para que veas que no te cortare en pedazos usare los Nunchakus*".

Harry susurro. "Tu crueldad puede llegar hasta ese punto, ya que nadie sabe lo que pasa en esa cabecita tuya".

"Tranquilo Harry, en caso de que te pase algo, se el número de emergencias". Dijo Aragón mirando a su alumno mientras salía del lugar para terminar algunas cosas.

Otra vez, Harry miro a su sensei que se iba parpadeando varias veces mientras que los engranajes de su cerebro giraban sin retorno. Eso no ayudaba, la gran confianza que hoy tenía su sensei en el, era bastante… ¿Agradable? ¿Lindo? no encontraba la palabra para describirlo. En ese momento vio a Jane, que lo miraba con pena y lastima. Y ahí estaba esa mirada que el odiaba, y más que Jane era esa persona que se la daba… porque eso era un signo que su propia hermana piensa que es débil, él no quería que ella pensara eso, cualquier persona podía pensar que él es débil y no le importaría pero si se trata de Jane entonces era diferente.

Con el resto de dignidad que le quedaba, Harry se dirigió hacia la pared donde estaban las mayorías de las armas colgadas y cogió una Katana* con su vaina sin pensarlo, era unas de sus armas favoritas. Jane lo miro y luego hizo un movimiento hábil con los Nunchakus.

"Una Katana… mmm, sabia decisión hermano". Sonrió Jane como aceptando el desafío mientras giraba el Nunchaku con rapidez. Si Harry no conociera a su hermana, este pensaría que le sacaría un ojo a alguien o a ella misma.

Harry también sonrió. "Lo sé, después no llores cuando te haga un pequeño corte en tu cara". Cabía decir que las armas eran verdaderas y no falsas o de plástico, y el mismo pensaba que su sensei Aragón estaba mal de la cabeza si los dejaba usar esas armas a él y Jane.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con seriedad mientras estaban en posición de pelea, ninguno de los dos se movía, más bien esperaba que el otro diera el primer paso. Pero sin que se dieran cuenta atacaron al mismo tiempo, el Nunchaku se enredado en la Katana y Harry tiro de su arma para separarla, cuando sus armas se habían separado Harry con la Katana quiso golpear a Jane en la cara, pero está siendo rápida se agacho enredo el Nunchaku en el pie de su hermano y lo tiro hacia delante haciendo que cayera.

Harry hizo el movimiento del "resorte" y se levantó con la rapidez, se abalanzo hacia su oponente haciendo rápidos movimiento con su arma… izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Jane esquivaba rápidamente la filosa punta de la Katana y con su pie le dio una patada en la mano de Harry donde estaba su arma haciéndola volar hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Ahora Jane teniendo la ventaja empezó a atacar a Harry revoleando el Nunchaku cerca de su cara pero Harry lo esquivaba con facilidad mientras miraba su arma en la otra punta de la habitación, al tener esa pequeña distracción el Nunchaku impacto en su mandíbula... sintió como si le hubieran arrancado la boca con ese golpe. Jane sonrió con triunfo y Harry le devolvió la mirada como diciendo "me las vas a pagar", al ver su Katana tirada en una esquina de la habitación se lanzó hacia ella para tomarla y luego atacar de nuevo a Jane, está más confiada no espero que la Katana rozara su prenda haciendo un corte, sorprendida viendo el tajo en su remera no vio que Harry le dio una patada en el estómago lazándola al suelo.

"Nunca te confíes, hermana". Dijo Harry sonriendo con triunfo, a veces era lindo demostrarle a Jane que no era débil y que mejor forma de hacerlo barriéndola en el suelo. Se acercó donde su hermana estaba tirada y pateo su arma lejos de ella. "Ahora estas desarma, yo que tú me rindo". Apunto su Katana cerca de la cara de Jane.

Jane evito hacer una mueca de dolor, ahora sabía lo que sentía Harry cuando lo mandaba a 'comer tierra'. "Creo que con eso estamos a mano, cierto". Levantándose con cuidado mientras miraba el filo de la arma cerca de la cara, pero luego sonrió. "Sabes algo, Harry. Tú también te confiaste".

"Como tú digas, Janecita". Dijo Harry no haciéndole caso y la ataco, el filo de Katana rozaba la prenda de Jane y esta lo esquivaba tratando de no hacerse daño. Sin que se diera cuenta al hacer tantos pasos hacia atrás su espalda choco con la pared y vio como el arma se dirigía recto hacia su pecho, con sus mano agarro la hoja de Katana con fuerza. Tanto Harry y Jane se miraba con inexpresión y cansancio mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban al costado de su frente. Jane empujo la arma al costando con fuerza desarmando a Harry.

"Te confiaste, hermano". Diciendo las mismas palabras de Harry. Sin tiempo de dejar a su hermano decir algo, se abalanzo hacia el con varias serie de puños y patadas hasta que le pudo dar un gran derechazo en la cara haciéndole una llave poniendo su brazo derecho en su espalda, y por ultimo con su pie le patio la rodilla haciéndolo caer al suelo de boca. Y es así como Harry termino de comer suelo de nuevo.

"Me rindo, me rindo pero suéltame el brazo que lo necesito para esta noche". Dijo Harry sintiéndose el agarre de Jane aflojarse para luego levantarse lentamente.

"No estuvo mal, cada vez vas mejorando Harry". Alabo Jane mirando la mejilla de su hermano donde el Nunchaku lo había golpeado, se había pasado ya que le quedo una franja roja. "Lo siento, creo que no me controle". Poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello.

"Lo mismo digo". Harry miro el corte que le había hecho a su hermana en la remera, donde había una pequeña herida sangrante ya seca.

"Touché".

"¡¿Qué paso?!". Dijo una voz escandalizada.

Harry y Jane miraron hacia dónde provenía la voz y vieron a su sensei Aragón. El hombre parecía estar punto de desmallarse, estaba pálido y parecía que no respiraba.

"Me voy unos minutos y cuando aparezco, ustedes dos parecen como si se hubieran tratado de matar. ¡Cuando me refería que usaran las armas, era con suavidad no con brutalidad! ¡Qué pasaba si se lastimaban de gravedad!". Exclamo Aragón histérico mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

Los hermanos se miraron y se encogieron de hombre, en algo Aragón tenía razón y eran que se habían tratado de matar… menos mal que no los vio. Creo que para la próxima se contendrían un poco… si es que había próxima porque después de esto Aragón los va a hacer pelear con cucharas plásticas porque ni de metal les va a dar.

"En realidad nosotros peleamos con suavidad después vimos que era aburrido pelear con armas y lo dejamos en un costado". Mintió Jane mientras que señalaba las armas en el suelo. "Y nos pusimos a pelear mano a mano".

Aragón la miro con la ceja arqueado no creyéndole nada. "¿Y porque la mejilla de Harry tiene la marca, como si fuera que un Nunchaku lo hubiera golpeado?"

Jane desafiante, dijo. "Porque antes que ocurriera la pelea el merluzo de Harry quiso usarlo y como él no están hábil con los Nunchakus, se golpeó la cara… pobrecito ya tenía la cara estropeada y se la sigue estropeando más".

"Ey, tampoco fue tan así". Se quejó Harry con el ceño fruncido por el insulto aunque después decisión callarse por la mirada fulminante que le daba Jane diciendo 'no ayudas idiota'.

Aragón seguía mirando con desconfianza a los dos hermanos. "Bueno eso es lo que le paso a Harry. Ahora explícame lo que te paso a ti". Señalando el tajo en la remera de Jane. "Cuando me fui eso no estaba".

"Bueno si, es verdad… lo que paso fue…". Jane fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono y fue ahí que agradeció a la persona quien quiera que fuera que llamaba.

"Esta se las dejo pasar pero si ocurre de nuevo, les diré a sus tíos". Advirtió Aragón serio y salió de la habitación.

Los hermanos suspiraron de alivio. "Estuvo cerca".

* * *

A la noche…

"Espero que Harry y Dudley hagan trizas a los Mersey Tigers o sino los hare llorar. Hice una apuesta con Artemis y no pienso perderla".

Jane junto a sus tíos se sentaron en las primeras gradas cerca de la cancha mientras todas las personas que estaban ahí hacían lo mismo, faltaban unos minutos para que el partido empezara y todas las madres estaba emocionadas de ver sus hijos jugar. En un momento una mujer regordeta con cabellos rizados castaños se sentó unas gradas más arriba de donde estaban Jane, Petunia y Vernon.

"Ya quiero a ver a Jayden y Jordán jugar estoy segura que ellos serán los únicos que resaltaran en el partido, destrozaran a los London Lions". Dijo la mujer regordeta en voz alta haciendo que algunas mujeres la miraran mal.

Petunia frunció ceño. "Espero que esto no sea un problema". Le susurro a Jane que estaba a su lado.

 _"Yo espero que sí, esto será divertido"_. Pensó Jane con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Cuando el partido empezó, los primeros cinco minutos del primer tiempo el marcador estaba Mersey Tigers 6 – 4 London Lions. Mientras Jane pudo notar con diversión que el entrenador de los Mersey Tigers, Cesar Klair y el entrenador de los London Lions, Richard Anderson se lanzaban miradas matadoras como si rayos invisibles salieran en sus ojos y chocaran entre sí.

 _"Vamos Harry no me hagas perder una apuesta contra Artemis menos con Artemis"_. Rogaba Jane internamente mientras veía muy concentrada el partido.

Harry corrió hacia Dudley que estaba siendo tapado por un chico el doble de tamaño que él, su primo al verlo le paso la pelota. Corrió al máximo que daban sus pies siendo perseguido por dos del equipo contrario, al estar en la línea de triple lanza la pelota y logra encestar, siendo aplaudidos por todos. Dudley le hizo una seña con los pulgares hacia arriba.

Cuando el equipo contrario tenía la pelota, Dudley trato de tapar al mismo chico que lo tapo antes pero sin que el árbitro se diera cuenta, el chico le dio un codazo a Dudley empujándolo. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y miro si alguien más se dio cuenta, solo puedo ver que en las gradas estaba Jane que también vio lo que había ocurrido.

Harry decisión dejarlo pasar, cuando vio que Scott estaba siendo acorralado por tres jugadores le hizo una seña rápido a su compañero ya que vio al entrenador Anderson arrancándose los pelo de la cabeza que no tiene, el hombre siempre se quejaba que era pelado pero Harry agradecía que fuera así porque evitar momentos como estos. Scott al lanzarle la pelota, logro que unos de los jugadores de los Mersey Tigers la agarrara causando puntos para el equipo contrario y un grito por parte del entrenador Anderson.

El primer tiempo termino con Mersey Tigers 20 – 16 London Lions. Si Jane se había enterado que el entrenador Anderson se quejaba por ser pelado, ella se iba a quejar por quedar peleada por el fastidio de ver perdiendo al equipo de Harry, más el hecho que también estaba perdiendo la apuesta con Artemis y no ayudaba que la mujer regordeta presumía a cada ratito de sus hijos.

El descanso había terminado y los jugadores volvían a la cancha, Jane rezaba que para este segundo tiempo el equipo mejorara porque no toleraría de ver a la vieja gorda con cara de triunfo, esa señora regordeta ya se sabía ganado el odio de las mayorías de las mujeres que estaban en esa grada incluyendo a su tía Petunia.

"¡Vamos Jayde y Jordán enorgullezcan a su madre!". Exclamo la mujer.

El segundo tiempo del partido había empezado y Dudley es quien tenía la pelota y el mismo chico con el doble de tamaño lo seguía marcando a él.

"¡Vamos Jayden tu puedes marcar al gordito ese que no tiene oportunidad!". Grito la mujer con entusiasmo.

La cara de Petunia al escuchar lo que dijo esa mujer sobre su hijo, se transformó de en furia nadie insultaba el aspecto de su hijo y más es mujer que también era gordita. Jane y Vernon al ver la cara de Petunia se corrieron unos centímetros hacia el costado por precaución.

"¡Dudley tu puedes que no intimide ese niño con cara de cerdo!". Grito Petunia a su hijo motivándolo.

Jane algo reflexiva dijo. "Ahora entiendo esa frase, 'Ojo por ojo, diente por diente'. Es algo como esto, gordo contra gordo". Refiriéndose a Jayden y Dudley ganándose la mirada de todos, más de Petunia y la mujer. "Claro que Dudley no es gordo, sino robustito". Dijo tan centrada en si misma que no se dio que todo el mundo la escucho.

"Que desgracia que dejen pasar a mujeres y niñas vulgares". Susurro la mujer en tono no tan bajo sino lo suficiente para que Petunia escuchara.

"Y que desgracia que a este lugar dejaran entrar a una vaca". Dijo Petunia del mismo modo refiriéndose a la mujer.

El marcador estaba Mersey Tigers 36 – 34 London Lions. La cara de Jane y Petunia era esperanzadora ya que pronto los London Lions rebasarían a su oponente y ahí podrían presumir de la mujer alias "Vaca".

El chico que vendría a ser Jayden quiso empujar a Dudley pero este últimos fue más rápido y Jayden cayo. Dudley sin mirar atrás hizo una bandeja y la pelota entro al aro. Cuando era el turno de Harry en tener la pelota un chico un poco más alto y flaco que él se posiciono al frente.

"¡Jordán cariño demuéstrame que tú puedes con esa ratita!". Grito ahora la mujer insultando a Harry.

Jane harta de los grito de la mujer dijo. "¡Siente y callase señora nadie quiere escucharla!¡Escúchame Harry demuestra a ese palo parado quien eres o te hare llorar". Alentó con una pequeña amenaza.

Harry al escuchar la amenaza de su hermana sonrió, vio que Dudley estaba libre y le dio el pase, rodeo al chico que vendría ser Jordán y Dudley le devolvió el pase. Al llegar al aro tenía pensado en entra en bandeja pero descarto esa opción al pararse en la línea de triple y lanzar la pelota encestando por segunda vez.

Petunia, Jane y el entrenador Anderson gritaban de felicidad estaba cinco puntos más adelantes que los Marsey Tigers. La mayoría de las mujeres que sus hijos jugaban en los London Lions estaba en el mismo estado de ánimo excepto cierta mujer gritona que estaba callada.

Petunia con euforia se levantó de su asiento y le miro a la mujer regordeta. "Oye tú, viste ese chico ese también es mi hijo". Presumió con orgullo. Jane miro a su tía divertida, ella les había dicho una vez que los consideraba como sus hijos y en estos momentos Petunia era una madre orgullosa por Harry y Dudley.

Al pasar el segundo y tercer tiempo ya estaba por el cuarto en los últimos segundos. El marcador estaba Mersey Tiger 65 – 64 London Lions, el equipo contrario les llevaba un punto y faltaban treinta segundo para que el partido terminara.

La pelota lo tenía Scott Lewis para remordimiento del entrenador Anderson, no es que odiaba a su jugador menos profesional lo que odiaba era su torpeza. Scott corría y no veía a ninguno de sus compañeros libres, ya estaba entrenado en pánico se estaban acabando los segundo y se acercaba al aro. Escuchaba los gritos de su entrenador, de Harry, de Jane, de Dudley diciendo que lanzara la pelota y cuando iba a lanzar, tropezó cayendo lentamente mientras lanzo la pelota al aro.

Todo el mundo dejo de respirar mientras miraba en cámara lenta como la pelota se dirigía hacia el aro. La pelota, giro, giro, giro, giro y giro. Todos estaban expectante hacia el aro mientras el entrenador Anderson se comía las uñas de los nervios hasta que la pelota termino de girar y… entro en el aro justo cuando sonó la chicharra de que el partido había terminado.

Los London Lions no podían creer que les habían ganado a los Mersey Tigers. Todos aplaudieron en ovación, mientras el equipo festejaba y el entrenador Anderson se burlar de su ex amigo Cesar Klair. En ese momento Richard Anderson amo la torpeza de su jugador menos profesional Scott… claro que nunca lo admitiría en vos alta.

Jane estaba feliz como si la navidad hubiera llegado antes, no solo el equipo de Harry gano sino también gano la apuesta y le cerró la boca a la mujer gritona. Vio a su hermano y primo festejar con su equipo mientras de fondo pusieron la canción We Are The Champions – Queen. Pudo ver que varias madres lloraban de la emoción de ver a sus hijos alegres de haber ganado y prefirió no ponerse hasta ese punto de sentimental.

Harry y Jane se miraron a la distancia y sonrieron… sabían que pronto volverían a casa pero momentos como estos no los olvidarían.


	7. Volviendo a la Mansión Potter

**¡Hola! Volví con otro capitulo largo...**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Era el último día que pasaban en la casa de sus tíos, y Harry y Jane se encontraban en la sala de los Dursley despidiéndose. Jane le dio una gran abrazo a Petunia, a Vernon lo despidió chocando las manos mientras le daba consejos para molestar a Sr. Jenkins y con Dudley se despidieron con un saludo que ellos crearon. Harry miraba a su hermana y pensaba que no iban a estar así de alegres cuando estén de nuevo en la Mansión Potter, cuando vio que Jane termino de despedirse de los Durley, el hizo lo mismo y luego entraron a la chimenea desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

Cuando los dos hermanos salieron de la chimenea de la Mansión, no vieron a nadie en la sala como para venir a recibirlos. Jane pensó que Lily la estaría esperando con los brazos cruzados esperando el momento de regañarla por la broma de las serpientes que le hizo a Charlus. Mientras Jane estaban pensativa, Harry salió de la sala y se dirigió al comedor donde estaban Marlene y Remus sentados en la mesa charlando. En ese momento apareció Jane detrás de Harry y miro a los dos adultos.

"¡Tía Marlene, Lunático!". Exclamo Jane interrumpiendo la charla de los dos adultos haciéndolos sobresaltar, pudo que el aspecto de Remus era cada vez más enfermo acordándose que ayer había sido luna llena.

Marlene miro hacia la voz de esa persona y dijo. "Pequeño Tormento, Harry que bueno que llegaron". Sonrió a los dos niños que consideraba como sus sobrinos.

Harry miro a Remus con preocupación. "¿Esta bien Remus?"

Remus le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien. Además ayer estuve bien sin Jane molestando a Moony". Refiriéndose de su lobo interior mientras que Jane le lanzaba una mirada ofensiva.

"Lunático pero que dices Moony me adora, estoy segura de que me extraño". Bromeo Jane y luego miro a Marlene. "Dime tía Marlene, ¿Cómo están los prisioneros de Azkaban?". Sonrió sabiendo su respuesta.

Marlene con una sonrisa algo sádica, dijo. "Sufriendo como siempre".

Jane rio. "Y que sigan así".

Marlene también rio. "Como me agrada esta chica". Dijo mirando a Remus que la miro con negación.

"Marlene deja de corromper a Jane, cabe decir que esa forma sádica que tiene ella lo saco de ti". Regaño Remus a su amiga. Jane sonrió de forma enigmática, esa forma sádica que tenía lo saco de Severus… aunque Marlene no se quedaba atrás. Obviamente nadie sabría que Severus en algún momento de su vida los cuido y que ella fue muy influenciada por su personalidad sarcástica. Aunque en realidad siempre fue así. Al recordar en los momentos que pasaron con Severus miro a Harry también sonriendo pensado lo mismo que ella.

En ese momento la voz de Lily resonó por toda la Mansión. "¡Jane Elizabeth Avalon Potter!". Exclamo dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas mientras detrás que de ella iba James con Charlus e Isabela.

Jane arrugo la nariz al escuchar su nombre completo, odiaba que lo dijeran y más que lo gritaran, sus hermanos solo tenía dos nombres a ella le pusieron tres… en ese momento le hubiera gustado saber en qué pensaban sus padres. Jane miro a Harry y este se estaba escondiendo detrás de ella, para evitar la furia de Lily Potter.

"Hola, ¿no?". Dijo Jane tranquilamente ignorando el grito furioso y a Harry que estaba escondido detrás suyo.

"¡¿En qué pensabas al poner un nido de serpientes en la cama de tu hermano?!". Exclamo Lily eufórica mientras revoleaba los brazos en el aire. Ella no entendía lo que se le paso en la cabeza de su hija al hacer esa broma y tampoco quería saberlo.

Jane fingiendo pensar dijo. "Pensaba en que iba a ser divertido".

"No te hagas la lista jovencita, estoy muy decepciona de ti". Intervino James mirando a su hija con frialdad.

Jane frunció por lo que dijo James. _"En primer lugar nunca estuviste orgulloso de mi, dudo que este decepcionado"_. Pensó con enojo.

"Nos hiciste quedar mal con la familia Weasley, que pensaría el Mundo Mágico si se enteraran que la hermana de los Hermanos-Que-Vivieron uso serpientes que contra de su hermano, sabiendo que las serpientes son muy mal vista por el uso que tiene el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en ellas". Dijo Lily mientras sentía un escalofrió detrás de su espalda al recordar a esa persona que trato de matar a sus hijos.

Jane suspiro, mintiendo todo su auto-control en su interior. "Estoy seguro que algunos miembros de la familia Weasley le pareció divertido. Segundo lo que el Mundo Mágico piense sobre mi o lo que hice que se lo pasen por el centro del trasero de Voldy Moldy que sería la mejor plana del Profeta que yo". Miro a todos que tenían caras de indignación a excepción de Harry, para volver hablar. "Tercero use serpiente para un broma, no para matar a Charlus, después de todo el sobrevivo a una maldición asesina y no pudo con un nido de serpientes, ¿Me hablas enserio?. Y cuarto, su nombre es Voldemort, un nombre muy feo por cierto pero estoy seguro que Voldy es cenizas y no hay que preocuparse por decir su nombre".

Marlene y Remus estaban mudos como sorprendidos, era de esperarse que las mujeres Potter tuvieran carácter, lo que nunca esperaron era ver a Jane usarlo ya que ella siempre es tranquila pero en ese momento se daban cuenta que estaba tratando de controlarse y no explotar. Y lo mismo pasaba con Lily, la mujer tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y siempre quería tener la última palabra en cada pelea, es por eso que James nunca les devuelve las palabras a su esposa… poniéndola de otra forma James era el sumiso y Lily la dominante.

"¡Esto es inaceptable, prohíbo decir ese nombre en esta casa y tu jovencita estas castigada hasta que actitud no mejore". Sentencio Lily con seriedad como última palabra de la pelea.

Al abrir la boca para decir algo, Jane fue interrumpida por Harry. "Jane". Dijo su nombre como evitando que siga pelea.

"Ahora vete a tu habitación". Volvió a hablar Lily.

Jane con cabeza en alto miro a todos en el comedor y más a Harry. Se dirigió hacia a las escalera sin mirar hacia atrás y se encerró en su habitación. Siempre que hacia un broma más allá de su imaginación siempre se metía en problemas, en esos momento prefería estar en con Severus o incluso con los gemelos más que otra cosa. Hasta que de pronto una gran idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír, su familia nunca entraba a su habitación excepto Harry que de seguro entraría a su habitación sin tocar la puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho dejo una nota a su hermano arriba de su cama y salió de su habitación.

En puntita de pie fue bajando la escalera escalón por escalón lento y silenciosamente, al terminar de bajar paso por la puerta entrecerrada del comedor donde todos aún estaban ahí y escucho a su madre decir:

"Juro que ya no sé qué hacer con esa chica".

La mirada de Jane se endureció al escuchar esas palabras, no quería seguir escuchando y se alejó de ahí. Quejas como esas no quería escuchar, siempre había alguien que no le gusta su personalidad y a pesar que no le importaba que los demás digan y piensen cosas malas de ella, internamente le dolía. Al llegar a la sala se dirigió hacia la chimenea y agarro un puñado de polvos flu, y en un susurro claro dijo:

"Al callejón Diagon". Y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

* * *

En el comedor de la Mansión aún estaban todos ahí. Harry se sentía mal por Jane, sabía que ella nunca hacia las cosas con malas intenciones y en estos momentos no ayudaba en querer a golpear a Chalus por la alegría de que haya habido venganza por el nido de serpientes. Y obviamente Isabela pensaba que era lo correcto por lo que hizo su hermana.

Lily suspiro mientras se frotaba la cienes. "Juro que ya no sé qué hacer con esa chica".

"Lily creo que exageraste". Dijo Marlene poniéndose del lado de Jane. "Solo fue una broma con serpientes, como dijo Jane no trato de matar a Charlus, solo de asustarlos".

James con el ceño fruncido, dijo. "Enserio Marlene te vas a poner del lado de Jane. Esa chica solo causa problemas".

"No seas hipócrita James, tu a esa edad no fuiste un santo, ni cuando fuiste a Hogwarts". Dijo de forma sarcástica Marlene, si algo de lo que ella se estaba dándose cuenta era que James y Jane no interactuaban casi nunca, ni siquiera tuvieron una charla que no tuviera más de cinco palabras. Esa no era una relación de padre e hija normal, James cuando esta con Isabela actua totalmente diferente que cuando habla con Jane.

En ese momento Harry decidió intervenir. "¡Por el amor de Merlin, solo fue una broma con serpientes! ¡Solo son serpientes! ¡Charlus uso fuego para querer incendiar la guitarra de Jane y nadie lo castigo! ¡Cuando Jane usa serpientes parece que todos se ponen de acuerdo para estar en contra de ella! Exclamo mirando a todos que estaban sorprendido, ya se estaba cansando de que trataran a Jane como la mala.

"Harry". Dijo con suavidad Remus. Él nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción de Harry más bien nadie lo esperaba. Pero si se trataba de Jane, Harry era el primero en defenderla y viceversa.

Marlene miro a todos con frialdad. "Tengo trabajo que hacer, asique no me quedare a cenar". Y salió de la habitación cansada de que todos se hicieran los desentendidos como si nada estuviera pasando pero que en realidad si pasa y nadie lo admite.

"Saben que mejor sigan con lo suyo, yo me voy". Dijo Harry con cansancio. "Hubiera preferido quedarme con los Durlsey por lo menos ellos nos dan agradables bienvenidas". Termino de decir mientras salida de la habitación.

Ya no quería pensar más en el asunto asique se dirigió a la habitación de Jane, sinceramente él pensaba que cada vez se distanciaba más de su familia y lo peor de todo, que a pesar que su hermana siempre carga con las injusticia, ella haría cualquier cosa para mantener a su familia a salvo e incluso Chalus, la primera persona entrar en la lista negra de Jane. Al ver la puerta de la habitación de Jane cerrada, se posición en frente de la puerta dudando si entraba sin tocar o tocar la puerta y esperar a que su hermana le abra. Opto por la segunda opción por la dudas que Jane estuviera furiosa, al dar tres toques en la puerta espero unos segundos y la puerta no se abrió, al entrar sin permiso vio que Jane no estaba y solo había un carta arriba de su cama, al agarrar no pudo pensar que puede haber problemas, claro si alguien se enteraba de que Jane no estaba su habitación.

 _Harry (mi hermano favorito):_

 _Me escape y no voy a volver ¡JAMAS! (mentira hermano, ya puedes volver a respirar). Bueno en realidad lo que iba a decir es que me fui a dar una vuelta por ahí y volveré pronto. Cúbreme._

 _Tú hermana favorita. Jane._

 _PD: Trata que ni Isabela o Charlus se entere que no estoy, lo digo enserio Harry._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Harry suspiro. _"Rayos Jane, me dejas el trabajo difícil"._ Pensó saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta mientras pensaba en alguna forma de que ningún miembro de su familia se enterara que Jane no estaba en su habitación.

* * *

Estar en el Callejón Diagon sin que su familia supiera no era ningún remordimiento para Jane y era la primera vez que hacia cosas como estas. Ahora estando en el medio del callejón mientras miles de magos caminaban a su lado sin darse quien era ella, era bueno, así nadie la reconocía, su familia no se enteraba y no quedaría castigada de por vida.

Jane miro alrededor para ver que no hubiera algún conocido que la reconociera y mirando hacia la izquierda en una distancia prudente, estaba su tía Marlene. Ella pensaba que Marlene estaba con su familia en el comedor hablando de como ella era un problema, entonces para que no la viera, corrió a la tienda más cercana que era Flourish y Blotts una de las librería del Callejón Diagon. Miro adentro de la tienda y vio como el vendedor la miraba con recelo, ella lo ignoro y se dirigió a la sección donde el cartel del estante decía " _Historias Mágicas_ ". Ahí vio variedades de libros sobre la comunidad mágica, historias sobre las familias sangres puras, sobre los fundadores de las casas de Hogwarts, en cómo se fundó Hogwarts y muchos libros más. Pero solo un libro le llamo la atención y fue " _Familias de Sangre Puras en la Actualidad_ ", puede que en la biblioteca de la Mansión haya libros como esos pero cuenta de hechos pasados y este libro cuenta sobre hechos más recientes o como dice más actuales sobre estas familias.

Con el libro en la mano Jane se dirigió hacia el vendedor y le extendió el libro que iba a llevar, el hombre la inspecciono por unos segundos como si le estuviera buscando el parecido a alguna persona.

"¿Te conozco de algún lado niña?". Pregunto el hombre curioso, sintiendo que a esa niña la vio en algún lado.

Jane arrugo la nariz, no le gustaba que le llamaran niña ya era suficiente que hubiera nacido ultima y que la trataran como la bebe de la familia como para que ahora le llamaran niña. "No señor se debe estar confundiendome con alguien, yo soy nueva en este lugar".

El vendedor frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo te llamas niña?".

"Me llamo Janet Porter". Respondió Jane tratando de ignorar que el hombre aun la seguía llamado niña.

El hombre no insistió más, Jane pago el libro y salió de la librería lo mar rápido posible antes que alguien si la logre reconocer y ahí se meta en un feo problema.

* * *

En su habitación Harry se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su cama el libro de criaturas mágicas de Newt Scamander era fascinante las cantidades de criaturas que conoció el autor para hacer ese libro. En un momento inesperado la puerta de su habitación se abrió, por un momento pensó que era Jane hasta que vio a su madre que no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Lily normalmente no entra en su habitación o la de Jane y para llamarlos a la cena los llama con un grito o envía a Charlus o Isabela para buscarlos.

"¿Mama?". Pregunto Harry tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

Lily miro a su hijo lo que estaba haciendo y hablo. "Vine para avisarte que ya está la cena".

Harry arqueo una ceja. "¿Qué paso con Charlus o Isabela? Normalmente los mandas a ellos a buscarnos". Dijo curioso y totalmente fuera de la rutina que normalmente se hace todos los días.

"Están jugando al quidditch con tu padre". Respondió Lily algo confundida de porque Harry le hacía tanta preguntas.

Harry no puedo evitar reírse. "Bella jugando al quidditch ¿enserio?". Él sabía que su hermana no le gustaba ese deporte y que su miedo a las alturas era demasiado evidente por eso no se imaginaba jugando al quidditch, a diferencia de Jane que le encantaba el quidditch o cualquier cosa extrema que cause vértigo.

Lily suspiro, ella sabía que su hija Isabela no le gustaba quidditch o las alturas, y cuando James se enteró no puedo evitar lloriquear por eso. "En realidad está vigilando que tu hermano no se mate, ya sabes como son el y tu padre jugando al quidditch, aunque no me preocupa ya que también esta Remus vigilándolos".

" _No en realidad no sé porque ustedes mismo se encargaron de separarnos de esta familia_ ". Pensó Harry con algo de molestia.

"Bueno, si el interrogatorio termino. Iré a avisarle a Jane que ya está la cena y ver si su actitud rebelde se le paso". Dijo Lily y salió de la habitación.

Harry estuvo unos minutos pensativos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Jane no estaba en su habitación y salto de su cama saliendo de su habitación y viendo como su madre se estaba acercando hacia la habitación de Jane. Sin saber que hacer corrió lo más rápido que pudo interponiéndose entre la puerta y su madre poniendo sus brazos en cada la de puerta para que no entrara.

Lily lo miro arqueo una ceja. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?".

Harry evitando los ojos de su madre, dijo. "Me… me acorde que Jane me dijo que no quiere ver a nadie y también me dijo que no se sentía bien y que por eso no cenaría". Mintio tan descaradamente a su madre a unos centímetros de la habitación de Jane, sabiendo que si descubría que Jane no estaba, el estaría muerto.

"Dejame pasar Harry, voy a hablar con ella le guste o no". Ordeno Lily.

"Insisto mejor habla con ella unos minutos después, dudo que aún se le haya pasado el enojo". Dijo trata de convencer a su madre.

Lily volvió a arquear una ceja. "¿No estarás cubriendo a tu hermana, cierto?".

Harry la miro desafiante. "Por supuesto que no, que no conoces a tu propio hijo". Estaría seguro de que si Jane lo viera estaría orgullosa de él.

ese momento por la escalera aparecieron James, Charlus o Isabela y cuando vieron la escena supieron que esto no iba a salir nada lindo. Vieron a Harry en medio de la puerta de la habitación de Jane y a Lily en frente de Harry mirando a su hijo con una ceja arqueada evitando que explotara.

"¡Harry James Potter muévete en este mismo instante!". Exclamo Lily cansándose. Cada vez se estaba dando cuenta que Harry y Jane estaban actuando raro.

"¡Por puesto que no!". Dijo Harry extendiendo los brazos a cada lado de la puerta para que su madre no pasara. "Jane me dijo que se sentía bien y que no quería ver a nadie".

"Y si está mal con más razón tienes que dejar a mama entrar Harry!". Se metió Isabela en la conversación causando que Harry la fulminara con la mirada.

Charlus sonrió de una forma maliciosa. "Si Harry, deja que mama pase a la habitación de Jane. No creo que haya problema". Y en ese momento por primera vez Harry no pudo evitar odiar más a su hermano.

"Entiendan, Jane no quiere ver a nadie, N-A-D-I-E". Deletreo Harry despacio para que cada uno entienda.

Lily fruncio el ceño. "Ella me va a ver le guste o no, yo soy su madre asique permiso". Empujo un poco a Harry agarrando la manija de la puerta.

"¡No, no, no!".Dijo Harry entrando en pánico causando que le golpeara la mano a su madre para que soltara la manija.

James, Isabela y Charlus se horrorizaron por lo que vieron y Harry se congelo por lo que había hecho, en ese momento empezó a temblar mirando a su madre.

"¿Acabas de golpearme la mano?". Pregunto tan despacio con un toque amenazador.

Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta sosteniéndose para no caer. "N-o no… yo… ¡tenías un mosquito en la mano! ¿Qué no viste?". Tratando de zafarse de la situación mientras maldecía a Jane por cubrirla.

James trato de salvar a su hijo de que no muriera a mano de su esposa. "Harry sal de ahí, ahora." Y agarro a su hijo tirando hacia él, dándole el pase libre a Lily.

Lily abrió la puerta mientras que Harry se ponía pálido como un papel, al ver a su madre entrar a la habitación de Jane cerrando los ojos esperando el grito furioso, sin embargo todos estaban en silencio. Hasta que se escuchó cierta voz…

"Porque tanto escándalo y más enfrente de mi puerta". Dijo Jane encontrándose en su cama con su guitarra apoyada en su estómago.

Todos quedaron mudos, habían pensado que Jane no estaba ahí ya que Harry actuaba de forma sospechosa. Sin embargo este último al escuchar la voz de su hermana no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como plato, ¿en qué momento Jane llego? En cierta forma fue un alivio porque a él no lo matarían y a Jane tampoco. Así que el mentir no fue en vano. Y cuando Charlus miro a Jane que estaba en su habitación, luego miro a Harry y este le dio una sonrisa de triunfo, causando que el frunciera el ceño ya que no entendía ese gesto.

"Harry me dijo que no nos querías ver, ¿Por qué?". Dijo Lily saliendo de su incredulidad había pensado que su hija estaba haciendo alguna broma, sin embargo esta hizo caso a sus órdenes.

Jane sonrió. "Es cierto, no quería ver a nadie, tampoco haría que Harry llegue a mentir hasta esa magnitud". En ese momento la sonrisa de Harry fue reemplazada con su ceño fruncido, que ironía que haya dicho eso ¿no?. Después de todo el no mintió en frente de su madre a unos centímetros de descubrir la verdad.

Lily sin palabras, trato de decir. "Mm bueno… solo quería saber si ibas a cenar".

"No tengo hambre, ahora por favor retírense, necesito privacidad". Dijo tan tranquilamente y en unos minutos solo Harry y ella estaba solos.

Harry cerró la puerta silenciosamente y luego camino en pasos lentos enfrente de ella. "¡¿Me quieres decir en dónde estabas?! ¡¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que nadie te viera?! ".

Jane rio. "Estaba paseando por el Callejón Diagon, por cierto tuve suerte de que Tía Marlene no me viera".

"¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí?". Pregunto confundido no entendiendo como su hermana hacia estas cosas, a veces ella era un enigma.

"Como decia cuando estaba en el Callejón Diagon estuve paseando y después me dirigí al pueblo cercano de la Mansión tratando de que nadie me reconociera, así que estaba cerca de ustedes. Cuando me dirigía hacia la mansión escuche el grito de mama y es ahí cuando subí por la enredadera que da hacia mi ventana". Termino de decir con simpleza.

"¿Enredadera?". Pregunto mientras se dirigió hacia la ventaba y miro hacia abajo una enredadera gruesa pegada en la ventana de su hermana. "Vaya no preste atención de eso, tuvimos suerte esta vez pero no hagas eso". Cerró la ventana y salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana sola.

Jane se froto las cienes es cierto tuvieron suerte por esta ves pero luego miro el libro que compro " _Familias de Sangre Puras en la Actualidad_ ", tal vez este libro la pueda ayudar en algo. Luego miro su reflejo en su ventana y en ese momento sus pelirrojos cabellos cambiaron por el mismo color que tenía desde nacimiento azabache. Suspiro, ese también era otra causa que tenía que descubrir.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**


	8. Compras Navideñas

Pasaron algunos meses desde el castigo y la huida de Jane al Callejón Diagon, y ya estaban en el mes de diciembre cerca de las festividades. Cuándo meses atrás Jane había sido castigada, días después Lily decidió levantarle el castigo, Marlene tenía razón cuando dijo que ella había exagerado. Lo que Marlene le había dicho James, le hizo pensar sus momentos en Hogwarts con su ex mejor amigo Severus y se dio cuenta que la broma que había hecho Jane a su hermano, no se comparaba con las bromas que los Merodeadores le habían hecho a Severus. A veces extrañabas sus charlas con Severus porque era el único que sabía entenderla. Sin embargo, nunca pudo perdonarlo por llamarla sangre sucia, después de eso no quería tener contacto con él y es así como se encontraban ahora actualmente. No es que se quejaba de su vida, James era un buen esposo y sorprendentemente tuvieron cuatros hijos a la primera, dos de ellos fueron a quienes derrotaron al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y tenía miedo de que Charlus e Isabela no vivieran lo suficiente para disfrutar de su vida, por eso siempre trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que tenía con ellos y enseñarles a defenderse lo más que podían.

Sin embargo, Lily no pasó desapercibido que tanto Harry y Jane tenían algo de diferente, ese día cuando ellos volvieron de la casa de los Dursley los notos raros, no solo por el hecho que Harry siempre cubría a Jane de sus travesuras o que siempre Jane defendía a Harry de las bromas de Charlus. Pero lo que nunca ella podía entender, es como Jane pudo poner un nido de serpientes en la cama de su hermano, se estaba preocupando de su hija se convirtiera en un bruja oscura o que terminara en otras cosas que no quería imaginarse. A veces sentía, que no conocía demasiado bien a su hija de lo que podría o no hacer. Hablo con James sobre este tema y este la calmo diciendo que solo quería llamar un poco la atención, por un momento reflexiono y tenía sentido, no quería seguir preocupándose sobre el tema, asique ignoro todos sus pensamientos anteriores.

En la Mansión Potter, toda la familia había decidido hacer las compras navideñas en el Callejón Diagon, Harry y Jane pensaron que era un milagro que ellos estuvieran incluidos. Toda la familia se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, los primero en entrar fueron Isabela y Charlus, después Lily y James, y por ultimo Harry y Jane. Cuando Harry agarro los polvo flu para decir el nombre del lugar, Jane le tapó la boca.

"Mejor lo digo yo Harry". Jane saco la mano que tapaba la boca de su hermano.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Porque? Acá el que tiene el polvo flu soy yo".

Jane arque una ceja. "¿Es enserio?... creo que recuerdas el 'Callejón Diagonal', ¿no? La ultimas vez nos mandaste al Callejón Knockturn". Harry al abrir la boca, la volvió a cerrar y se quedó mudo, haciendo que Jane esperar una respuesta a su comentario.

"Buen punto". Dijo Harry de mala gana.

Jane sonrió diciendo fuerte y claro "Callejón Diagon" mientras Harry lanza los polvos flu. Al encontrarse en el callejón buscaron su familia y los vio buscándolos a ellos cerca de la tienda de quidditch. Harry y Jane se dirigieron dónde estaba el resto de su familia.

"¿Porque tardaron tanto? Se supone que nos tiene que sobrar tiempo para después ir a ver las escobas de quidditch". Se quejó Charlus mirando a sus hermanos.

Isabela se masajeo las cienes. "¿Que no tienes otra cosa en que pensar que no sea el quidditch?".

"Emm... No". Dijo Charlus como si fuera obvio.

Jane rio sarcásticamente. "Bela, no hagas preguntas obvias. Si este cabeza hueca solo piensa en palos voladores que sirven mejor para barrer el piso". Señalo a Charlus y este la fulmino con la mirada. "A mira Charlus barrer el piso va a ser tu profesión en el futuro".

Isabela rio por el comentario de su hermana. "Es cierto, para que me molesto".

Charlus molesto dijo. "Oye tú de qué lado estas, se supone que me tienes que defender no estar del lado del enemigo".

Harry miro interrogante a su hermano. "¿Desde cuándo Jane es el enemigo?".

"Desde que metió un nido de serpientes en mi cama". Dijo mientras un escalofrío aparecía al recordad esas serpientes.

"Era el nido de serpientes o un león del tamaño de Dudley". Desafío Jane sonriendo mientras que la cara de su hermano palidecía. "Es broma hermano, no pensé que te tomaras mal ver le nido de serpientes. Desde hoy yo Jane Potter prometo no hacerte más broma con serpientes". Levanto su mano en promesa.

Harry, Isabela y Charlus miraron a su hermana menor. "¿Es enserio?"

Jane seria dijo. "Por supuesto, es la regla de honor de los Cuatri-hermanos".

"¿Cuatri-hermanos? ¿Aun te acuerdas?". Pregunto Isabela sorprendida de que aun su hermana se acordara de esas reglas que crearon años atrás.

"Por supuesto, como me voy a olvidar de esas reglas con las que tuvimos los primero problemas los cuatros juntos". Respondió con diversión, cosas como esas nunca se olvidaría.

Charlus pensativo, dijo. "Ahh sí, me acuerdo esa fue la primera vez que Harry e Isabela mintieron a mama y papa". Se rio al recordar ese momento. "Luego se sintieron culpables por mentir".

Jane también rio por ese momento. "Y en ese momento también me acuerdo mientras que Harry e Isabela mentían nosotros estábamos robando la escoba de papa".

Charlus estallo en carcajada. "Si si y terminamos volando por todo el Valle de Godric... que momentos".

Harry e Isabela se miraban mientras sonreían divertidos viendo a sus hermanos, eran poco ese momento que Charlus y Jane hablaban civilizadamente recordando bueno momentos sin ninguna rivalidad, pelea o bromas.

En ese momento la voz de James interrumpió el momento. "Charlus, Bela vamos a ver las escobas de quidditch".

"¡James! Vinimos a hacer las compras navideñas no a ver escobas". Regaño Lily mirando a su marido, a pensaba que en vez de tener cuatros hijos en realidad tuvo cinco.

"¡Vamos papa!". Ignoro Charlus el comentario de su madre y agarro James a la arrastra mientras iban a la tienda de quidditch, con Lily e Isabela corriéndoles detrás llamándolos.

Jane suspiro. "Adiós al buen momento, que inoportuno como siempre". Refiriéndose a James, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando lograban tener un tiempo de hermanos.

Harry miro por donde se había ido su familia. "Creo que se olvidaron de nosotros, de nuevo. Ya me parecía raro incluirnos en las compras navideñas… era tan bueno para ser verdad". Sabía que ser incluidos en algo era después olvidarse de ellos, como en ese mismo momento.

Detrás de ellos, una voz bastante conocida y nada agradable les hablo. "Nunca pensé encontrar a los dos hermanos olvidados por su familia".

Harry y Jane se miraron de mala gana mientras se daban media vuelta para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy, el purista de sangre e hijo de un seguro mortifago.

"Hola diva". Saludo Jane con naturalidad ignorando el comentario del rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño por el apodo. "Es curioso, hace meses atrás en este mismo callejón me encontré con una pelirroja pensaba que era un Weasley, hasta que vi y me dije esa es San Potter". Sonrió con malicia.

"No sé, de que estas hablando Malfoy mi cabello no es pelirrojo". Señalo Jane su cabello azabache. "Creo que necesitaras usar lentes como Charlus".

"Siempre supe que eres rara Potter, pero no supe hasta qué punto".

"Y siempre supe que eras una diva Malfoy, pero no sabía hasta qué punto".

A todo esto, Harry miraba la pelea verbal como un partido de tenis, sus ojos miraban a Jane y luego a Malfoy, y viceversa. Hasta que decidió intervenir para que la situación no empeorara. Porque si de algo sabia era que provocar a su hermana para hacerla enojar no era nada nuevo, ya una vez esto había pasado. Su familia y los Malfoy nunca se llevaron bien y como todo el mundo mágico está pendiente de esas familias, tratan que su relación parezca decente aunque no lo sea. Y en ese momento Harry vio que Draco Malfoy y Jane Potter eran lo que menos hacían para parecer decentes.

"Yo que tu Malfoy me iría en estos momentos, no queremos que tus papis te dejen sin regalo de navidad por ser un niño malo". Dijo Harry sonriendo en amenaza.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, no conoces a mis padres. Ellos me dan todo lo que pido en el momento que quiera y no me afecta". Sonrió con satisfacción

"Y gracias a eso, eres un malcriado, mimado, niño de mami". Dijo Jane con molestia.

"Eso es envidia, rarita". Dijo por ultimo Draco, para luego irse. Sin darse cuenta que de por detrás Jane se le iba abalanzar hasta que fue detenida por Harry que la miro negando con la cabeza.

"Me hubieras dejado darles una paliza, por ahí lo mimado se le quitaba". Dijo con mala gana mientras un trueno sonaba por arriba de ellos.

Harry miro hacia arriba y no vio ninguna nube para que hubiera algún trueno y luego miro a su hermana. "Me hubiera gustado ver eso, pero sería un boleto de castigo y no quiero que estés castigada, porque tendré que soportar a Charlus de nuevo". Dijo Harry frotándose las cienes. Aun se acordaba cuando meses atrás Jane había sido castigada no solo se había quedado solo, sino también que tenía que soportar a su hermano con sus bromas o cualquier otra cosa que el hiciera, por suerte el castigo de Jane había durado mucho. "¿Ahora qué? Porque dudo que ahora se acuerden de nosotros." Refiriéndose a los lejos a su familia que aún no se había dado cuenta que faltaban ellos.

Jane sonrió. "No sé tú, pero yo quiero comprarle algún regalo a Sev. En este año fue la primera vez que lo vi y quiero hacerle algo especial". Harry asintió estando de acuerdo y fueron hacia la dirección contraria donde estaba su familia.

* * *

A lo lejos dos encapuchados miraban como los dos hermanos se distanciaba de su familia, no habían esperado que la profecía existiera o que se cumpliera, pero a ver esos dos niños separarse de su familia, lo decía todo.

"Falta poco para que ellos descubran la profecía". Dijo la primera voz en un tono agradable pero con preocupación. "Son jóvenes aun para que ellos hagan frente a algo tan peligroso".

"Sabes que nuestro padre, nos dio este pequeño trabajo y hay que hacerlo. Además así lo dice la profecía". Dijo la segunda voz con tono sedoso y frio. "Sabes bien que Voldemort cometió una equivocación con esos cuatro niños".

El primer encapuchado que había hablado miro a su acompañante. "Si eso ya lo sé, pero si _alguien_ hubiera hecho algo en ese momento, tal vez esto no ocurriría". Dijo ahora con algo de molestia recalcando la palabra 'alguien' en la oración.

El segundo encapuchado también lo miro. "Cállate quieres. Hubiera sido lo mismo, si en esta vida no pasaba, iba a ser en la próxima". Dijo aun con frialdad. "Recuerda… _Ellos se reencontraran para que sus almas puedan descansar en paz"_. Recito con tranquilidad.

El primer encapuchado suspiro. "Como sea… Sabes, padre tiene razón cuando dijo que si nos cambias de actitud seguirás soltero de por vida". Soltó unas cuantas risas y desapareció.

El segundo encapuchado solo gruño y también desapareció.

* * *

Era la primera vez en meses que tocaba el libro que había comprado en esa escapada al Callejón Diagon, " _Familias de Sangre Puras en la Actualidad"_ al abrir el libro en la primera parte del índice vio todos los apellidos de sangre pura que conocía _Abbott,_ _Greengrass, Zabini, Carrow, Crounch, Lestrange, Malfoy, Black, Rosier, Prince, Longbottom, McKinnon, Weasley, Pott…_ Jane se sorprendió al encontrar el apellido de su familia en ese libro, sabía que la línea de sangre pura Potter termino con James cuando este decidió casarse con Lily, así que no entendía porque estaban ahí. Por curiosidad se dirigió hacia la página donde hablaba sobre su familia y leyó todo lo que estaba ahí.

 **POTTER**

 _Por muchos siglos la familia Potter siempre fue una familia antigua y reconocida de magos sangre pura. Tuvieron muchos acuerdos y uniones con varias familias, unas de esas uniones más sorprendentes de fue la de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black, nadie hubiera creído que la familia Black permitiera esa unión conociendo que los Potter no eran magos oscuros. Sin embargo, Chalus y Dorea con el tiempo trataron de tener un hijo y la edad de los 45 años, tuvieron a su hijo Fleamont Abraham Potter._

 _Fleamont fue el primer y último hijo de la pareja, fue a Hogwarts y termino sorteado en Gryffindor donde conocio a Euphemia y tiempo después se casó con ella. Como él no tenía pensamientos puristas y era agradable con los hijos de muggles. Los Potter fueron excluidos de los Sagrandos Veintiocho que eran las veintiochos familias británicas que realmente eran sangres puras. Consideraron que el apellido Potter era muy común entre los muggles._

 _Luego de la expulsión de los Sagrados Veintiocho Fleamont y Euphemia tuvieron un hijo James Chalus Potter, haciendo que su segundo nombre se honor a su abuelo. El hijo de la pareja, también fue a Hogwarts y termino en Gryffindor curiosamente en esa casa termino haciendose amigo de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. No solo conoció a esos tres jovenes, sino también se terminó enamorando de una hija de muggles Lily Evans._

 _En el año 1980 el linaje sangre pura de los Potter termino con James Charlus Potter al casarse con Lilian Elizabeth Evans. La espectacular pareja no solo participo en la Primera Guerra Magica enfrentándose contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado…_

Jane frunció el ceño al leer lo último. _"¿Esto es enserio? El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… que tiene esta gente con no decir el nombre de Voldemort"._ Dejo de quejarse en sus pensamientos para seguir con la lectura.

 _…El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sino que también tuvieron a cuatros fascinantes hijos a la primera que fueron Harry James, Charlus Henry, Isabela Dorea y Jane Elizabeth Avalon Potter. Antes que los hijos de la pareja Potter naciera una profecía los tenían condenados, como James y Lily eran buscado por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado por esa profecía decidieron esconderse y decidieron nombrar a su mejor amigo Sirius Black como su guardián Secreto…_

Jane se sorprendió a leer eso. _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Sirius Black el asesino?... Ahora que lo recuerdo James y Lily nunca nos contaron que sucedió esa noche"_. Volvió a retomar la lectura.

 _Sirius Black no solo era mejor amigo de la pareja sino también fue padrino de tres de sus hijos. La pareja Potter nunca pensó ser traicionados por su guardián cuando el 31 de octubre de 1981 El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado marco a dos de sus hijos, como decía la profecía. Horas después supieron que Sirius Black estába preso por matar a su amigo Peter Pettigrew y a doce muggle._

 _Actualmente la familia Potter reside en el Valle de Godric tranquilo y felices. Y es por eso que este apellido está en este libro, porque a pesar de que los Potter ya no son más sangre pura en algún momento lo fuero, y ahora su decencia hizo algo que ningún otro mago pudo y fue vencer al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos…. Charlus e Isabela Potter son leyendas._

Al terminar de leer, Jane se encontraba enojada. _"¿Quién demonios escribió este libro?... Porque tuvo que ser tremendo idiota para dar nuestra ubicación, se las hizo fáciles para los magos que nos quieren matar… no no mejor dicho, a los magos que quieren matar a Isabela y Charlus. Por ultimo cuando termine de leer este libro, lo quemo para que Charlus no lea esto ya tengo suficiente con su ego para que se crea leyenda ahora"._

Luego de que Jane terminara de leer sobre la historia de su familia, se dirigió a la página donde habla de los Black. Acababa de enterarse que Sirius Black era mejor amigo de sus padres, que los traiciono y que aparte es padrino de Isabela, Charlus y Harry.

 **BLACK**

 _La familia Black es unas de las más grandes y antiguas familias de magos sangre pura en Gran Bretaña, las mayoría de familias sangra puras están emparentada con los Black como los Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, Weasley… entre otros. Todos terminaron en Slytherin y fueron magos oscuros por estar en las filas de mortifagos del Señor Oscuro. Y son los primero en relacionarse entre ellos mismos._

 _Tanto Walburga y Orion Black eran primos segundos, sus padres decidieron arreglar su matrimonio para que su sangre no pierda pureza. La pareja tuvo dos hijos el primero fue Sirius Orión Black y luego dos años después nació Regulus Arcturus Black, ambos hijos fueron a Hogwarts. Sirius termino sorteado en Gryffindor que para los Black es considerado traición hacia su familia, ahí se hizo amigo de James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. La pareja Black no toleraba la rebeldía de su hijo mayor asique lo borraron del árbol genealógico y desheredaron._

 _A los 16 años Sirius Black fue acogido por la familia Potter, ya considerándose un traidor a la sangre por su familia. Y el resto de sus años de Hogwarts lo paso con los Potter._

 _Regulus Black fue un caso diferente, termino sorteado en Slytherin siendo el hijo prodigio de sus padres y resto de su familia. Cuando tuvo la edad necesaria tomo la marca oscuro y se convirtió en mortifago. Se dice que el menor de las Black no era tan diferente a su hermano mayor después de todo, aunque la causa de su muerte de desconoce por el momento._

 _En la actualidad, algunos miembros de la familia Black siguen vivos. Sirius Black se encuentra en Azkaban por ser un mortifago y seguir las órdenes del Señor Oscuro para traicionar a los Potter. Andromeda Tonks de soltera Black, es otro miembro renegado de su familia por casarse con un hijo de muggles. Bellatrix Lestrange de soltera Black también se encuentra en Azkaban por torturar con el maleficio cruciatus a los aurores Alice y Frank Longbottom hasta la locura. Y por última Narcissa Malfoy de soltera Black, se encuentra casada con Lucius Malfoy que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia en un cargo muy alto, tienen un hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy que podría ser el próximo Señor Black que dirija a su familia._

Jane escupió el agua que tomaba al leer lo último. _"Carajo, carajo, carajo esta familia sí que son criminales a excepción de Andrómeda y la madre de Malfoy que al parecer fueron las únicas que salieron decentes. Y que no le regalen este libro a Malfoy porque si lo llegan a nombrar como el próximo Señor Black, yo me hago monja, me voy a un convento y no salgo de ahí"._

La próxima familia que Jane decidió leer fue a la familia enemiga de los Potter… los Malfoy; que mejor que encontrar algo para molestar a la 'rubia diva'.

 **MALFOY**

 _Los familia Malfoy fueron conocidos por su ancestro Armand Malfoy que sirvió al Rey Guillermo I, tras diversos trabajos que hacia les concedieron unas tierras en Wiltshere donde vivió su familia._

 _La línea de sangre de los Malfoy es antigua y pura como todas las demás familias, su descendencia siempre fue masculina con el cabello rubio y el parecido físico del padre, nunca se conoció alguna mujer Malfoy de nacimiento._

 _Nicholas Malfoy descendiente de Armand, fue nos de los magos que más aberración por los muggle que mostros y mato a muchos de ellos en el pueblo en el que vivía, no fue preso porque creo el rumor que una Peste Negra fue la causa de la matanza de los muggles pero tiempo después su esposa lo traiciono diciendo la verdad._

 _El siguiente deciente Malfoy fue Brutus, quien era un editor del periódico anti-muggle 'Brujo en Guerra" opino que los magos y brujas que se asociaban con muggles carecían de inteligencia y habilidad mágica. Y fue así como se generalizo el prejuicio hacia los muggles por la mayoría de las familias mágicas sangre pura._

 _Otro descendiente Malfoy era Septimus, un mago muy influyente y controlador que lograba sus cometidos, sobre todo era muy influyente en el Ministerio de Magia. El ministro Unctouos Osbert fue unos de los magos que se dejó influenciar por los intereses de Septimus y eso le costó su trabajo abandonando su cargo, para que después lo ocupara Artemisia Lufkin la primera mujer que se convirtió en Ministra de Magia._

 _Abraxas Malfoy se conoció por ser un supremacista a la sangre, se casó con Antares Akrab y tuvieron un hijo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Abraxas tenía un lema que en latín es: "Flavis et pure aeternum" (Rubios y puros por siempre)…_

Jane estallo en carcajada a leer eso. _"Rubios y puros por siempre… Yo lo pondría como Rubias y divas por siempre eso estaría mejor"._ Pensó y volvió a leer.

 _…Su muerte fue un misterio pero al poco tiempo su esposa Antares murió. Lucius quedo a cargo de la riqueza Malfoy y antes que de murieran sus padres se comprometió con Narcissa Black._

 _Después de la Primera Guerra Mágica, Lucius Malfoy tuvo un juicio por ser considerado un mortifago pero logro evitar ser encarcelado alegando que estaba bajo la maldición imperius._

 _Ahora en la actualidad siguen viviendo en las tierras de Wiltshere y tienen un hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Parece ese entonces a Jane mirada incrédula lo que leía. " _Estos Malfoy son peores que un traficante de drogas"_.

Por ultimo Jane decido leer una historia más, y pasó por varias páginas hasta que leyó _Prince_. Curiosamente sintió haberlo escuchado en algún y entonces decidió leer lo que decía esa familia.

 **PRINCE**

 _La familia Prince es una familia aristócrata de magos americanos y es más antigua que la familia Black. Poco se sabe de esta familia pero se dice que Thaddeus Prince fue unos de los fundadores del Ministerio de Magia Universal con otros magos en el siglo XVI._

 _Tiempo después de que Thaddeus sea el primer ministro de magia americano en Gran Bretaña, tuvo un hijo William Prince. Thaddeus fue el que creo las primeras reglas sobre el quidditch, educación y economía. A la edad los 65 años Thaddeus muere y su hijo William ocupa su lugar._

 _En los siguientes años William junto con la Confederación Internacional de Magos establece el Estatuto Secreto. También creo varias divisiones de trabajo en el Ministerio como el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Departamento de Accidente y Catástrofes Mágicas y Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No se sabe con exactitud pero en unas de esas tres divisiones William conoció a Natasha Daskov con la que caso y tuvo un hijo, Agustus Prince. Cuando el hijo de la pareja tenía tres años de edad, William decidió bajarse del cargo de Ministro de Magia y dejo que tomara su lugar Thomas Bradock._

 _Agustus al cumplir los 11 años fue a Hogwarts, termino sorteado en Slytherin. Allí Agustus fue un alumno destacados en varias materias y pero su materia favorita fue pociones. A graduarse de Hogwarts se casó con Agatha Bolt y tuvieron dos hijos, el mayor Anthony Prince y tres años después nació Eileen Prince…_

Tenía razón cuando dijo que el apellido se le hacía conocido. _"Eileen Prince era la madre de Severus, eso quiere decir que Sev…"_. Jane interrumpió sus pensamientos para seguir leyendo; puede que encuentre algo importante.

 _…La familia Prince siempre se mantuvo neutra cuando se tuvo que elegir bandos, ellos no odiaban a los muggles o mestizos pero tampoco hacia algún tipo de comentario sobre ellos. Los dos hijos de la pareja fueron a Hogwarts y ambos hermanos fueron Slytherin. Cuando Anthony Prince se graduó de Hogwarts tiempo después fue asesinado por un mago oscuro bajo el maleficio Avada Kedavra. Dejando a la pequeña Eileen con la herencia familiar._

 _Sin embargo, esta fue desheredada porque su padre no permitía su compromiso con un muggle llamado Tobías Snape. La pelea de padre e hija termino cuando Eileen se fue de la casa, poco tiempo después Agustus y Agatha se enteraron que su hija se había casado y que había tenido un hijo, Severus Snape que hoy en la actualidad es el maestro de pociones más jóvenes hasta ahora._

 _Ahora en la actualidad, solo Agustus Prince vive e ignora que Severus Snape sea el siguiente heredero de la riqueza Prince. Curiosamente nadie conoce donde se ubica la Mansión Prince… se escuchó que solo un Prince de sangre podrá encontrarlo._

Jane a terminar de leer quedo unos minutos pensativos mirando fijamente el libro hasta que tres golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante".

"Ey Jane, mama y James nos llaman para armar el árbol de navidad. Vamos a ver si esto mejora la mañana que arruinaron". Dijo Harry en el umbral de la puerta.

Jane dejo el libro a su lado. "Eso espero hermano, eso espero". Se levantó de su cama estirándose.

"¿Estas bien? Te noto algo extraña". Pregunto Harry algo preocupado.

"¿Eh?, ahh si solo es que tengo mucho que procesar en esta cabeza". Señalo su cabeza.

Harry arqueo una ceja, pero no insistió más. Si Jane aún no se lo quería decir solo la respetara. "Por cierto, mira en lo que avance". Y le mostro como su mano se transforma en una pata negra con garras.

Jane rio. "No fuiste el único quien avanzo Harry". Y le mostro como dos orejas negra de lobo aparecía en su cabeza bajo la mirada sorprendida de su hermano.

Harry suspiro derrotado. "Cada vez que pienso que avance antes que tú, veo que no es así".

"Vas a ver qué vas a ser bueno en algo, que yo no poder hacer y ahí me los podrás presumir". Jane trato de animar a su hermano y

los dos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Jane bajaron se encontraban al resto de su familia en salón principal donde estaba el gran árbol navideño listo para decorarlo.

"Falta las pequeñas decoraciones que están arriba en el armario del pasillo". Dijo Lily mirando al gran árbol tratando de recordar si se estaba olvidando algo.

"Voy yo".Dijo Jane y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta de color cobrizo que se encontraba entre medio de la habitación de Charlus y Harry. Al abrirla las decoraciones se encontraban en una caja arriba de un estante. Ella al hacer puntitas de pie agarro la caja y la bajo haciendo que un álbum de fotos le golpeara en la cabeza. _"Ay, ay, ay eso dolió… ¿qué hace este álbum de fotos ahí?"._ Pensó mirando el álbum en el piso.

Se arrodillo y abrió en álbum con cuidado, Jane pudo ver fotos de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes, había fotos de Lily con Marlene y una rubia que no conocía, luego encontró una foto de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Otra foto con James y el famoso Sirius Black sonriendo con triunfo, hasta que Jane vio la última foto de los merodeadores y una chica rubia de la primera foto que estaba con su madre, al dar vuelta la foto estaba escrita en ella y decía " _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta y la Srta. Colmillos le presentan la foto de los merodeadores de la generación 1.0"._ Jane estaba sorprendida,existía una merodeadora mujer y nadie le había dicho nada de ella, la chica en esa foto no solo era rubia, sus ojos eran grises resplandecientes y tenía una sonrisa traviesa, no entendía porque se le hacía conocida, ya que ella nunca la había visto.

Siguió dando vuelta a las siguientes hojas del álbum y encontró una ecografía muggle que parecía ser del embarazo de su madre, no se distinguía la forma de la foto al parecer era una de las primera y al dar vuelta la foto encontró que también estaba escrita, " _Primera ecografía de Charlus e Isabela"…_ Jane no pudo pensar en lo sucedido por el grito de Harry la distrajo.

"¡Jane! ¿Qué pasa que tardas tanto?".

La azabache sin más guardo rápido el álbum en el armario, agarro la caja de las decoraciones y bajo hacia el salón.

Horas después de que toda la familia Potter terminara de decorar el gran árbol navideño, se encontraban todos en el comedor sentados listos para almorzar. Jane y Harry estaban sentados en extremo de la mesa, Isabela y Charlus en otro extremos, y Lily y James en cada una de las puntas. Toda la comida había sido levitada desde la cocina hasta la mesa, ya que Lily no quería tener elfos domésticos porque sentía que se aprovechaba de ellos y además porque lo quería hacer por ella misma.

Lily al ver toda su familia empezando a comer, decidió hablar para que la escucharan aprovechando el momento que todos estaban en silencio. "He pensado, ya que el año pasado los Malfoy hicieron la gala de navidad en su Mansión. Creo que ahora nos tocaría a nosotros hacer esa gala". Dijo haciendo que todos la miraran y dejaran de comer.

"¿Tener a toda comunidad mágica en nuestra casa?¿Tener a Malfoy en esta casa?, no lo se…". Respondió Jane no muy convencida.

"No hay excusa, la Mansión es lo suficiente grande para que estén todos y ya todas las familias mágicas hicieron una gala y tuvimos que presentarnos a todas. Creo que ahora le toca a la familia Potter hacer la fiesta navideña". Dijo Lily con firmeza.

Isabela pensativa, dijo. "A mí me gusta la idea y para abrir la gala Jane con su habilidad con la guitarra puede cantar y tocarnos alguna canción". Dijo haciendo que en ese momento que su hermana que tomaba su juego lo escupiera todo en la cara de Charlus.

"¿Qué yo que? Absolutamente no… ¿Por qué no cantas tú?".

"Porque yo no canto también bien como tú y no te hagas la desentendida porque te he escuchado cantar cuando te bañas". Dijo Isabela.

Charlus limpiándose el jugo de la cara, dijo. "Me cuesta admitirlo pero es verdad, la voz de Bela cantando es como escuchar vasos romperse."

James al escuchar el comentario de su hijo, trato de camuflar su risa con una falsa tos. Isabela lo miro ofendida.

"A mí me gusta la idea que nos toques algo Jane, así nos muestras que aprendiste". Concordó Harry con su familia.

Jane frunció el ceño. "Pero no puedo tocar una canción lenta con una guitarra eléctrica para eso necesitaría una acústica". Se excusó.

"Entonces comprémosla". Respondió James con sencillez comiendo su pollo.

"¿Qué?". Dijo Jane incrédula.

"Si, creo que ese podría ser un regalo navideño. Creo que te escuche decirle a Harry sobre esta guitarra. Te compramos la guitarra y la usas para tocarla en la gala". Termino de decir James ya decidido.

Jane quedo muda aun mirando a su padre con incredulidad, creo que era la primera vez que James Potter se comportó como un padre para ella y le prestó atención a lo que quería.

Lily tomando el silencio de Jane como un sí, dijo. "Entonces se hace la gala y Jane abre la fiesta con una canción". Dijo sonriente.

Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar todos se separaron, Jane decidió irse a su habitación sin darse cuenta que Harry le pisaba los talones. Cuando Jane cerró la puerta segundos después Harry entro y la cerró.

"Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa, has estado rara toda la mañana". Dijo serio Harry.

Jane no dijo nada, solo miro a su hermano, agarro el libro que estaba en su cama y empezó a buscar las hojas que hora atrás había leído. Luego se lo dio a Harry.

"Solo lee lo que dice de los Potter". Dijo y miro a su hermano.

Cinco minutos pasaron y Harry seguía leyendo. Jane no sabía que reacción tomaría su hermano sobre que el famoso asesino Sirius Black sea su padrino y menos sabia como se tomaría lo que descubrió sobre el álbum de fotos.

"¿Q-que?". Dijo tartamudo. "¿Esta segura que esto que escribieron es verdad?"

"Completamente segura y suena convincente". Dijo con firmeza acordándose la foto que había visto de James y Sirius juntos.

Harry no dijo nada, le devolvió el libro a su hermana y salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo.


	9. Gala Navideña

Severus miro con el ceño fruncido la invitación de la gala navideña de los Potter. Irónico, hace meses atrás en el cumpleaños de los cuatrillos Lily y Potter sobre todo Potter no querían que pisara su casa y ahora lo invitan a una gala para que vaya. Aunque hubiera pensado ir para molestar a Potter, decidió no hacerlo, cosas como esas de ir a fiestas e interactuar con personas no eran su fuerte.

De pronto sonó el timbre y se dirigió a abrir sabiendo quien era su invitado… ya que el único que lo visitaba era Albus Dumbledore y no era una de sus invitados favoritos. Las razones por la que lo visitaba podrían ser por tener que hacer algún trabajo, escuchar sus ideas excéntricas o simplemente obligarlo a ir a esa gala.

"Severus, mi muchacho, veo que te llego la invitación de la gala". Dijo mirando la invitación que estaba en la mano de Severus.

"Si vienes a decirme que vaya a esa gala, la respuesta es no". Dijo Severus sabiendo la razón por su visita.

"Lastima, sería una oportunidad para que puedas ver a Jane y Harry". Trato de persuadirlo poniendo a los niños en el medio, por ahí cambia de opinión. "Esta noche es la gala Severus, nadie tiene que estar solo en navidad".

 _"Anciano manipulador, sabía que iba poner a Harry y Jane en el medio y dar su moral de que nadie tiene que estar solo en las festividades"._ Pensó Severus mirando al viejo mago. "La respuesta sigue siendo no. Harry y Jane entenderán de porque no fui".

Albus suspiro derrotado. "No hay nada que diga para que puedas cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto?".

"No".

"Es una lastimas. Espero que tengas una Feliz Navidad Severus". Dijo Albus y desapareció.

* * *

Jane se miró con el ceño fruncido al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado de su cama, odiaba las gala y más si la razón era ponerse un vestido. Odiaba que Isabela y Lily la haya obligado a ir a comprarse un vestido, lo bueno es que lo puedo elegir por sí misma. Ahora, que se encontraba con el vestido puesto viéndose al espejo no estaba convencida de salir así para que todos la miraran, el problema no era el vestido, el color era un verde esmeralda y el diseño era hermoso, pero como dijo no es el vestido sino que el problema era ella.

Agito su cabeza en negación olvidándose el problema artificial que tenía, el mayor problema que tenía ahora era Harry. Hace días que no hablaba con su hermano sobre "ese" tema y eso no era todo, aún tenía que decirle a Harry sobre el tema del álbum que encontró en el armario. Su hermano la estaba evitando y no ayudaba que en la cena mirara a James y Lily con cara enojada.

El ruido de la puerta tocando el sobresalto.

"Váyase quien quiera que sea". Dijo aun no preparaba la salir. De pronto la imagen de todo el mundo mágico mirándola como cantaba apareció por su mente causando un escalofrió en su espalda. Nunca nadie la escucho cantar, solo era ella y la ducha, y ahora iban a ser cientos de personas. Y era culpa de su hermanita la sabionda que tuvo la idea de hacer una apertura con ella cantando. Las palabras textuales de Isabela eran _"Y luego me agradecerás por eso"._

"Vamos Jane sal, Bela se está enojando". Escucho la voz de Harry del otro lado.

"No quiero salir, me veo ridícula con este vestido y lo que menos quiero es que nadie me vea". Dijo aun mirándose en el espejo.

"Dudo que te veas ridícula, sal hazlo por tu hermano favorito". Dijo Harry.

Suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir se encontró a Harry con su traje de gala. Tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien, claro que nunca diría eso en voz alta.

"Por qué el color verde". Harry sonrió insinuante.

"Por el color de tus ojos hermano". Respondió Jane sarcástica, porque ya sabía que Harry la molestaría toda la noche por eso.

Los se miraron a los ojos fijamente, como si supiera lo que se les cruzo en la cabeza y eso era sobre Sirius Black. Sabían que en algún momento que tenían que hablar sobre al respecto y el hecho de que James y Lily no les hayan dicho nada. Evitando hablar aun sobre el tema bajaron por las escaleras, encontrándose Isabela con su vestido azul y Charlus con su traje. Curiosamente Jane vio que en la punta del soporte de la escalera había una vela roja encendía, casualmente Charlus estaba cerca de esa vela dándole la espalda haciendo que algunos cabellos rozara la vela encendida provocando que saliera humo. Jane sonrió macabramente aprovechando el momento.

"Wow Charlus estas que te prendes fuego, seguro que muchas brujas te lanzaran tantos aguamenti por lo ardientes que estas". Sonrió divertida por el supuesto "alago".

Charlus elevo su pecho en orgullo, haciendo que su ego se elevara rápido. "Gracias Jane, al fin alguien entiende mi belleza natural". Mirando a Isabela que rodaba los ojos en irritación.

"No emociones, traducido a lo que Jane es que te prendes fuego la cabeza". Dijo Harry ocultando también su irritación por el ego de su hermano.

Charlus frunció el ceño. "Es comentario no es para nada agradable Harry". No entiendo el comentario de su hermano.

"Enserio Charlus, te prendes fuego la cabeza". Isabela trato de hacerle entender a su hermano.

"Tú también Bela, eso duele que no aprecies mi belleza". Dijo Charlus dolido.

Jane rio por lo tonto que se comportaba Charlus.

"¡Te prendes fuego muévete!". Exclamaron Harry e Isabela con irritación.

En ese momento Charlus empezó a sentir un ardor en la parte trasera de su cabeza ahora entendiendo lo que se refería sus hermanos. Miro fulminante a Jane que sonreía por el hecho de que no le haya dicho y lo dejara como tonto, sabía que tan bueno para ser verdad de que su hermana lo "alagara".

"Deja de tratar de matarte con la mirada y hace algo con tu cabeza que sale humo". Advirtió Jane.

Charlus entro en pánico empezando a gritar "Apagenlo, apagenlo". En lo que Charlus corría por todo el lugar, Lily apareció por el alboroto que hacia Charlus y vio que su a bebe le salía humo en la cabeza. Trato de calmarlo llamando pero como su hijo gritaba y corría no la escuchaba. Con un respiro hondo levanto su varita y le lanzo un potente aguamenti a su hijo haciendo que este caiga cara al suelo.

Luego aparecieron James, Marlene y Remus curiosos por lo que había pasado viendo a Lily apuntando con la varita a Charlus, Charlus estaba boca abajo en el suelo y Jane, Harry e Isabela sonreían divertidos por lo sucedido.

"Por eso te dije que poner una vela en el soporte de la escalera era peligroso". Dijo James mirando a su esposa. "Wow es la primera vez que me siento responsable una vez en la vida".

Remus sonrió. "Solo lo dijiste, porque a ti te paso lo mismo que a Charlus cuando tenías su edad y tus padres hicieron una gala navideña".

Marlene se rio. "Cierto, yo estaba con el cuándo eso paso".

"Se supone que eso no se tenía que decir". Dijo James con un puchero.

Isabela miro a los adultos y dijo. "Adiós a su parte responsable".

"Lo mismo digo". Dijeron Jane y Harry.

* * *

En el comienzo de la gala navideña, había muchos magos y brujas en el salón principal de la Mansión Potter. Varios de ellos eran amigos de James que los conocía por trabajar en el misterio de magia en la parte de Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, siendo James el jefe de Aurores. Otros magos y brujas eran amigos de Lily que trabajan en la parte de Departamento de Catástrofe y Accidentes Mágicos junto con Lily.

A lo lejos, Jane y Harry miraban indignados como Rita Skeeter peleaba con varios reporteros tratando de llegas a Lily, James, Charlus e Isabela. Golpeaba, pateaba a todos los reporteros mientras gritaban que le estaban robando "Su primera plana" con tanto fervor.

"Esa Rita parece un León hambriento en buscas de su carne". Dijo Jane mirando a la rubia.

"Pensé que ibas a decir que era un gato en celo, como la última vez que la viste". Dijo Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry a veces hay que cambiar las expectativas de esa persona".

Harry miro a su hermana con negación.

"Creo que es una costumbre encontrarme a ustedes dos siendo ignorados por su familia". Dijo una voz maliciosa.

Harry de mala gana miro a la persona que les hablaba. "O Tal vez nos amas tantos que nos quieres ver en todo momento". Dijo sarcástico.

"Wow Malfoy es halagador que nos ames". Respondió Jane fingiendo sorpresa.

Draco miro a los hermanos con irritación. "No se emociones, si su propia familia nos lo quieren menos lo hare yo".

Jane trato de esconder tu tic nervioso en su ceja, pero sonrió maliciosamente. _"Blonds et pure aeternum_ ". Dijo en latín. "Eso te suena, Malfoy". Mirando la cara de del rubio palidecer.

Harry rio. "Rubios y puros por siempre… que eso, suena ridículo".

"Quien te dijo eso". Dijo Malfoy amenzador.

Jane sonrió por lo incomodo que se encontraba Malfoy aun que lo disimulaba. "Eso no importa, pero yo preferiría decirlo así: _Divas blondes, et in aeternum (Rubias y Divas por siempre)"_. Vio que la cara de Malfoy era recalculando porque no entendía lo que decía.

Malfoy gruño y decidio irse, no sabía cómo San Potter sabia el lema de su familia pero pronto lo descubriría.

"Adiós diva'". Se despidió Jane y vio a Malfoy caminar más rápido.

Luego de lo ocurrido, los dos hermanos vieron a la familia Weasley llegar. Vieron que los gemelos no tenía una mirada agradable, algo tenía que haber pasado para que los gemelos estuvieran asi. Fred y George vieron a sus dos personas favoritas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Harry los miro con preocupación. "¿Qué les paso?".

George fue el primero en hablar. "Al parecer nuestra querida familia nos quería mandar con la Tia Muriel porque era obvio que no quería que fuéramos".

"Estoy seguro que la Tía Muriel estaría feliz que nosotros pasaramos Navidad con ella". Dijo Fred sarcástico sabiendo que para la tia Muriel no eran sus personas favorita. "Por suerte Bill y Charlie convencieron a Arthur y Molly que fuéramos, fue un milagro."

Jane miro a sus gemelos favoritos con algo de pena. "Saben bien, que si eso hubiera pasado yo los hubiera ido a buscar si o si para que pasaran Navidad con nosotros a la fuerza, ¿cierto?".

Los gemelos lograron reír un poco. "La sabemos pequeño Tormento".

En ese Bill se acercó hacia donde estaban los gemelos y miro a los hermanitos Potter. "Hola Harry y ¿Jane? ¿Eres tú? Te ves rara nunca te vi con un vestido".

Jane rio. "Gracia Bill por el intento de alago que trataste de darme, pensé que si sabias como tratar a una chica". Miro a Bill como se reír nervioso mientras trataba de esconder un pequeño sonrojo.

"No te acerques…". Hablo George.

"Loco, psicópata…". Dijo Fred.

"A nuestra chica". Terminaron de decir los gemelos.

Bill miro a sus hermanos algo confundido. "Aun no hice nada".

"Pero lo harás". Dijeron los gemelos y Harry sobreprotectores.

Antes que Jane pudiera decir algo, el ruido de una copa siendo golpeada llamo a atención de todo. Todos miraron al pequeño escenario donde se encontraban James y Lily. Esta última le hizo una seña a su hija para que se acercara.

James carraspeo. "Como apertura de esta gala, nuestra hija Jane nos tocara una canción".

Lily le entrego la guitarra acústica a Jane y esta sintió como cientos de ojos la miraban atentamente. Aun no mirando al público se sentó en un banquito que había a su lado y con delicadeza empezó a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

 _Por la oscuridad, siento el camino_ _  
Y me guío por un corazón que late  
No podré decir en dónde termina el viaje  
Pero sé por dónde comienza  
Algunos me dicen que soy muy joven para comprenderlo  
Otros dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño  
Bueno pues la vida me pasará por delante  
Si no abro los ojos  
Bueno, eso será bueno para mí._

En el primer estribillo todos escucharon sorprendidos el escondido talento que tenía la menor de los Potter.

 _Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe_ _  
Cuando sea sabio y anciano  
En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo  
Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

 _Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe  
Cuando sea sabio y anciano  
En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo  
Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

 _Traté de cargar todo el peso del mundo  
Pero solo tengo dos manos, espero  
Tener la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo  
Pero no tengo ningún plan  
Me gustaría ser joven por siempre  
No temo cerrar mis ojos  
La vida es un juego hecha para todos  
Y el amor es el premio._

Marlene al mirar a la pequeña Jane cantar sentía que a veces no la conocía también como ella esperaba. Luego miro a Remus y este estaba fascinado por ver como cantaba Jane siempre supo que entre él y Jane había una conexión especial fraterna… eso Lily y James lo nombraron padrino de Jane aunque Remus no lo supiera.

 _Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe_ _  
Cuando sea sabio y anciano  
En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo  
Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

 _Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe  
Cuando sea sabio y anciano  
En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo  
Y no sabía que estaba perdido._

Al terminar de cantar todos aplaudían encantados por la apertura en la gala. Jane miro a Lily, James y Charlus sorprendidos, Isabela la miraba con orgullo y una mirada de "te lo dije". Y lo mismo ocurria con la familia Wealey, Marlene, Remus, Harry y lo gemelos.

Odiando tener toda la atención, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los gemelos, Harry y Bill que la miraban sorprendidos.

"Dejen de mirarme así, parece como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza". Bromeo Jane.

"Me ofende saber, que mi propia hermana no me haya dicho que cantaba". Dijo Harry dolido.

"Nadie lo sabía".

"Isabela, si". Acuso Harry.

"Como eso que se lo dices a tu hermana y no a nosotros, eh, eh". Dijo Fred acercándose a Jane. "Ven Feorge vamos a torturarla". Dijo haciendo cosquilla junto a su gemelo.

Jane riendo, pidió ayuda. "Harry ayúdame".

Harry se hizo el desentendido. "¿Eh? Decías".

"Traidor". Susurro. "Bill ayúdame y no te puedes ofender".

Bill divertido miro como Jane le suplicaba con los ojos de perrito. Logro separar lo gemelos de ella y la agarro al estilo nupcial. "Eso hora de salir del lugar". Sonrió saliendo del salón sin llamar mucho la atención.

Jane suspiro. _"A veces tengo una jodida suerte"_. Pensó mirando al mayor de los Weasley.

"Ey, no dejen de mi hermana se la lleven". Dijo Harry sobreprotector.

"Atrapémoslos". Dijeron los gemelos y junto con Harry salieron del salón.

* * *

A las doce de la noche siendo Navidad, Severus Snape se encontraba con una copa de vino mientras admiraba los fuegos artificiales. No se arrepentía por no ir a la gala aunque hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ver a Jane y Harry. Pero ellos dos sabían que a todas las festividades las pasaba solo.

De pronto una lechuza se le acerco con un regalo. Supuso que era de Jane y Harry porque conocía que la lechuza era de los Potter quien la traía. Primero abrió la carta que estaba escrita con la letra de Jane y decía:

 _Para nuestro querido papa:_

 _¡Feliz Navidad Sev! Como soy (SOMOS, Hola Sev, soy Harry)… grrr como somos inteligentes supusimos que no ibas a ir a la gala como una vez nos dijiste la última vez que nos vimos que no ibas a soportar a las brujas cotilla que cuchichean de quien sabe qué y que no ibas a soportar hablar con magos estirados con egos más grandes que sus cabezas (Cofcof James cofcof)._

 _Espero que te guste los libros que elegimos Harry y yo sobre todo yo (No le hagas caso Sev, también pienso en ti)… (¡Harry no arruines la carta! La que escribe soy yo)._

 _Bueno, ignora eso Sev. Mas debajo de la carta te dejamos un "Entretenimiento ligero" que es un recuerdo de lo ocurrido ante de que comenzara la cara._

 _Sin más que decir. Te quieren y siempre piensan en ti._

 _Jane y Harry._

 _HARRY y Jane._

 _(¡Harry no juegues con fuego que te quemas!)_

 _(No seas desconsiderada, Harry y Jane suena mejor que Jane y Harry)_

 _Te quieren y siempre piensa en ti._

 _Jane._

 _Y_

 _Harry._

 _(¡Feliz Harry!)_

 _(No, pero es lo que hay no todo se puede en la vida)._

 _PD: Espero que tengas novia Sev, no me hagas jugar a la casamentera._

 _PD2: No le hagas caso Sev… Jane está loca._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Severus no puedo evitar sonreír, esos dos siempre seguían igual. Al ver más debajo de la carta vio el recuerdo. Era Charlus corriendo y gritando mientras se prendía fuego la cabeza, más bien le salía humo en la cabeza. Luego aparece Lily tratando de calmarlo pero como el chico no se quedaba quieto le lanzo un potente aguamenti, haciendo que terminar boca al suelo.

Severus al mirar a Lily sintió tristeza de que no estuviera a su lado, mirarla en ese recuerdo vio que se encontraba hermosa y aun estaría más hermosa viéndola en persona. Con solo pensar que se casó con James Potter le daba impotencia, si el idiota no lo hubiera molestado esa vez en Hogwart, Lily no tendría que haber defendido y él no le hubiera dicho "Sangre Sucia", con solo pensar más esa palabra más rabia le daba. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y si no hubiera peleado con Lily, tal vez Harry y Jane no existirían. Y esos dos niños fue lo mejor de haberlos conocido, de a poco lo iban cambiando y jamás se los agradecería a Albus por esa vez tráele esos dos niños a su casa.

Trato de no amargarse fácilmente y aprecio el recuerdo que les mando Harry y Jane para tratar de animarlo. Volvió a leer la carta y por primera vez en la vida rio divertido. Ya esperaba el momento de ver nuevo a dos niños.


	10. El Ataque de los Mortifagos

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Después de la noche que había pasado, Lily Potter se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para sus hijos. James se había ido temprano al ministerio ya que había recibido una carta del ministro para que reclutara un pequeño grupos de aurores, por lo que decía la carta encontraron pistas de mortifagos prófugos de la Primera Guerra Mágica.

Lily suspiro con cierto escalofrió, con tal solo recordar el pasado, tuvo mucha suerte de que ella y James sobrevivieran y más sus cuatros hijos. Pero con tal solo mencionar esa noche, se le aparece la cara de Sirius, le costaba aun que creer que su mejor amigo los hayan traicionado y más con solo pensar que el pobre Peter estaba muerto. Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo ese embrollo, había miles de opciones que pudieron haber ocurrido esa noche, o Sirius los delato, o pudo haber sido alguien más o simplemente fue Peter quien pudo haber sido teniendo ventaja ya que era el guardián secreto. Aunque pensado en ese último opción le costaba creerla, Peter le tenía miedo hasta su propia sombra como para ir a decirle a Quien-Tu-Sabes a la cara sobre ellos.

En ese momento entro Jane a la cocina en su pijama, Lily al mirar a su hija con el pelo todo alborotado y su cara de sueño sonrió. Anoche en la gala, su hija menor la había sorprendido nunca la había visto tocar su guitarra o escucharla cantar, pero al parecer todos los que estaban ahí y la presenciaban quedaron fascinados. Con la sartén dio vuelta el panqueque que estaba cocinando y lo puso en un plato con otros tres panqueque había ahí y se los dio a su hija.

"Buen día". Jane bostezo estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

"Buen día, cariño. Es temprano aun, ¿no podías dormir?". Lily se sentó en frente de su hija mientras comía los panqueques.

Jane metió un trozo de panqueque en su boca y luego dijo. "No, trate pero no pude. Por cierto, ¿me pasas la miel?".

Lily agarro la miel que estaba a su lado y se la dio. "¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? Vi a varios chicos de varias familias sacarte a bailar". Sonrió picara a su hija mientras esta ponía litros de miel a sus panqueques.

Jane al recordad la noche de la gala, sintió que fue una pesadilla y mas todos los chicos que la invitaban a bailar, aunque se quería negar no podía, quedaría mal. "No me hagas acordar, Harry y los gemelos miraban a todo esos chicos con miradas depredadoras".

Lily rio. "Nunca pensé que fueran tan celosos".

Minutos después, aparecieron Isabela, Chalus y Harry también en sus pijamas, los tres recién despiertos. Lily miro a sus otros hijos y luego se levantó para darles su desayuno. Isabela se sento en la punta de la mesa, Charlus en frente de Harry y Harry a lado de Jane. Cuando Chalus miro los panqueques que su madre le dio, su cara se le ilumino y le arrebato la miel a Harry ganándose una mirada fulminante.

Charlus miro a Jane y dijo. "¡Cielos! Te ves horrible".

"Gracias, hermano". Sonrió sarcástica.

Por la ventana entro una lechuza marrón trayendo el diario, aterrizo enfrente de Isabela y esta le dio una pequeña caricia mientras le daba un pequeño trozo de panqueque y agarraba el diario.

"Gracias, Polly". Isabela miraba la lechuza de su familia, como gustosa aceptaba sus caricias.

Charlus soltó una exclamación indignada. "Que traidora que esa lechuza, cuando yo le quiero dar caricias solo me quiere picotear la mano". Mirando de mala gana la lechuza que aún estaba con su hermana.

"Si no le hubieras arrancando algunas plumas, tal vez Polly no te odiaría". Dijo Harry irónico.

Isabela abrió "El Profeta" y miro que en la portaba del diario decía **"¡Primera gala de los Potter! ¡Un Éxito!"** Y luego miro en la foto donde aparecían ellos y sus padres, se extrañó por la falta de ausencia de Harry y Jane en la foto. A medida que iba avanzando y leía lo que Rita Skeeter escribía, y más sobre su hermana, frunció el ceño, a Jane no le iba a gustar esto y levanto la mirada para ver a su hermana comer su desayuno con tanta felicidad y tranquilidad.

"¿Y qué dice interesante El Profeta el día de hoy?". Pregunto Charlus sarcástico, no entendía como su hermana le gustaba leer el diario ese, que solo habla de política y quien sabe qué cosa.

Isabela duba en responder y espero un segundo hasta que se decidió. "So…sobre la gala".

"¿Y qué dice?". Ahora fue Lily quien pregunto.

Isabela suspiro por lo que se venía y leyó en voz alta lo que decía el diario:

 **¡Primera gala de los Potter! ¡Un Éxito!**

 _Como todos vimos, la gala de los Potter resulto ser todo un éxito. Se presentaron muchos amigos de la familia, unos de los más característicos fueron la pareja Weasley y todos sus hijos. Otra familia que se vio y fue sorpréndete ver fue a los Malfoy. Cuando la familia Malfoy había llegado a la Mansión Potter, la pareja Potter y sus hijos los recibieron calidad mente hasta que los patriarcas de cada familia, James Potter y Lucius Malfoy se estrecharon la manos mientras sonreían cordialmente, pero a pesar de todo es obvio que esas sonrisas eran más del asco por tener mirarse las caras. Lo mismo pasaba con el resto de los miembros, los cuatros niños Potter miraban de mala gana al heredero Malfoy quien sonreía con tanta arrogancia._

 _Lo más sorpréndete de esa noche fue la apertura que la menor de los Potter nos dio, Jane Potter nos sorprendió todos con su talento y voz, ¿Qué cosa más esta pequeña niña nos escondió? ¿Pero esto es una amenaza para la fama de los Niños-Que-Vivieron? ¿Esta apertura que nos dio, será en busca de atención? ¿Querrá la pequeña Potter opacar a sus hermanos los Niños-Que-Vivieron? Jane Potter nunca se mostró en público y en esta noche nos mostró que quiso destacar más que sus hermanos, es obvio que ser hermano de los Niños-Que-Vivieron es difícil ya que la atención recae en sus hermanos y no ella. ¿Esto será un futuro conflicto entre hermanos?._

"¡¿Qué?!¡¿Una amenaza en busca de fama?!¡¿Opacar?!". Jane furiosa se levantó y le arrebato el diario a su hermana viendo que lo que decía en El Profeta fuera cierto. No solo vio todas las mentiras que estaba escritas sino también una foto de ella sonriendo a Harry mientras todos aplaudían. ¡Pero no quiere decir que le guste la atención!. Volvió a mirar la página que hablaba de ella y la arranco haciéndola trizas.

Charlus rio. "¿Jane?¿Opacarnos?¿Una amenaza?". Estallo en risa por eso y volvió a decir. "Tal vez Bella pueda ser opacada, pero a este dios nadie lo opaca". Se señaló a sí mismo.

"Tranquila cariño, todos sabemos que lo que escriba Rita Skeeter es mentira". Lily trato de tranquilizarla por el comentario de su hijo que no ayudaba.

Jane miro a su madre. "Pues todo el mundo mágico tiende a creer lo que esta tarántula dice". Miro con desprecio el diario. "Gracias Bella, supongo que esto te referías con lo de _"luego me agradecerás por eso_ ".

Isabela se apeno. "Lo siento Jane, no pensé que pasaría algo como esto".

"Tranquilízate Jane, no es culpa de Bella. Sino de la tarántula que escribe para vender noticias falsas". Dijo Harry interviniendo en la furia de Jane.

Lily miro a sus hijos. "Tampoco resuelve las cosas en llamarla tarántula, nunca les enseñe a insultar a las personas".

Jane suspiro, su hermano tenía razón, esto no era culpa de Bella. "Lo siento, Bella".

"No te preocupes Jane, yo estaría igual".

Charlus de curioso agarro el resto del diario y siguió leyendo. "Miren hay más…". Dijo empezó a leer lo que restaba de la noticia.

 _El resto de la noche se presenció cómo Lily Potter hablaba con cada uno de sus invitados. Nadie entendió como James Potter se fijó en Lily Evans ahora casada Potter. Todas las brujas, estaban celosa de que un mago deseados por todas las mujeres como James Potter estuviera casado y con hijos. Se podría decir que Lily Potter es otra bruja del monto que tuvo suerte que alguien como James se fijara en ella y ser la señora de la casa y vivir con los lujos que ahora su marido le otorga... se podría decir que es una caza fortuna. Pero a pesar de toda la fortuna, esta bruja trabaja en el Departamento de Catástrofe y Accidentes Mágicos quiere más dinero de lo que tiene… muy ambiciosa resulto ser la Sra. Potter._

"¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ambiciosa?!¡¿Caza fortunas?!". Ahora fue el turno de Lily en gritar furiosa y quitarle el diario a su hijo mientras miraba todas esas palabras que esa mujer tarántula escribió sobre ella. Su hija tenía razón al describir así a Rita Skeeter, esa mujer es una tarántula. "¡Esa mujer es una tarántula! ¡Nadie más lee este diario! ¡Incendio!". Y de lo que quedaba del profeta quedo cenizas.

"Wow mama, ahora si nos enseñaste a insultar personas y más usando el apodo que Jane dijo". Dijo Charlus sonriendo divertido mientras Isabela le pegaba en el brazo.

Jane ahora sonrió. "Tranquila mama, todos sabemos que lo que escriba Rita Skeeter es mentira". Dijo usando las mismas palabras que su madre le dijo a ella.

Lily frunció el ceño, al ver como su hija usaba las misma palabras que le dijo ella. "Astuta". Susurro y luego dijo. "Vayan a cambiarse, el momento de la lectura acabo". Dijo como punto final mientras que cada uno se levantaba y subías las escaleras.

* * *

Harry miraba en silencio por la ventana, luego miro el libro que estaba leyendo sobre Defensa sobre las Artes Oscuras. Suspiro de frustración si sus padres no los entrenaban como a sus hermanos, él y Jane se las tenía que apañar. Pero ese no era su mayor frustración, era el que ¡Sirius Black era su padrino! Y lo peor de todo que sus padres no se lo dijeron y lo descubrieron más bien Jane lo descubrió en un ¡libro!¡en un maldito!. El, Isabela y Charlus tenían el derecho de conocer quién era su padrino, siempre supuso que Remus no lo era y solo era el padrino de Jane. Y conocer que Sirius Black fue que traiciono a su familia tampoco ayudaba.

Los golpes en su puerta, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al abrirla vio a Jane con una mirada seria y en su mano un álbum de cuero marrón, la mirada que le daba su hermana era la misma cuando él se enteró que Sirius es su padrino. Sabía que esa mirada no le gustaba y menos lo que tenía que decirle Jane sobre ese álbum, de quien sabe que hay ahí adentro. Respiro hondo y se hizo a un lado para que Jane entrar y luego cerró la puerta.

"Ahora que es lo que no me dijiste". Dijo Harry mirándola seria.

Jane sonrió divertida. "En realidad esto no es algo importante, lo descubrí por curiosidad". Y le tendió le álbum a su hermano. "Ábrelo y míralo".

Harry la miro extrañado, pero le hizo caso, al abrir el álbum encontró una foto de su madre con su tía Marlene sonriendo alegremente junto a una hermosa rubia que sonreía traviesamente. Al dar vuelta la hoja, encontró una foto de su padre con Sirius sonriendo mientras levantaban los brazos en triunfos y vio otras fotos parecidas en la que aparecían Remus, Peter hasta que le intrigo la foto en la que aparecían los cuatros merodeadores y la misteriosa chica rubia.

"Créeme yo también me sorprendí, pero te sorprenderás mas cuando leas lo que dice atrás de esa foto". Dijo Jane mirando a su hermano mientras se acostaba en la cama de Harry mirando al techo.

Harry dio miro lo que había atrás de la foto y leyó en voz alta. _"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta y la Srta. Colmillos le presentan la foto de los merodeadores de la generación 1.0"_. Luego miro con grandes ojos a su hermana. "¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Srta Colmillos? Asique había mujer merodeadora que no mencionaron. ¿Cuantos secretos más nos esconden?".

"La verdad no lo sé, pero hay una foto que dejo con la duda y que saber lo que piensas. Mira la siguiente foto y luego mira lo que hay detrás". Indico Jane aun en la cama de Harry.

Harry hizo lo que pidió su hermana y miro la siguiente foto que parecía ser una ecografía que deducía que era los primeros meses del embarazo de su madre, la foto era algo difícil de ver. Aunque no entendía que opinión quería Jane sobre esta foto y luego miro la parte de atrás que también estaba escrita y decía _"Primera ecografía de Charlus e Isabela"_. ¿Charlus e Isabela? ¿Y en donde estaban él y Jane? le parecía extraño.

"¿Y qué piensas?". Dijo Jane.

"Que estás loca porque si piensas algo como que 'somos adoptados'... creo que nuestro físico nos dice todo. Además posiblemente en esta ecografía no nos viéramos, pero él otras puede que sí". Explico Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Jane solo rio. "Harry no dije nada aunque debo admitir que tengo una imaginación loca. Solo piensa esto ¿porque Lily y James no dijeron sobre lo de Sirius?, Jamás nos contaron como murió el Tío Peter y nunca nos mencionaron sobre esa rubia".

"En todo eso tienes razón. ¿Crees que Sev sepa sobre ella?". Harry señalo la foto de donde salían los merodeadores y la rubia.

Jane no tuvo tiempo de hablar por la interrupción de una gran explosión y el temblor que provoco. Los dos hermanos se miraron algo alarmados y salieron de la habitación corriendo y al seguir bajando de la escaleras, hubo otra explosión más fuerte. Cuando fueron a la sala vieron como su madre estaba armada con su varita e Isabela e Charlus agachados detrás del sofá. Se podía ver las sombras de los ataques por la ventaba que lo cubría la cortina.

"Podemos ayudar mama no hace falta que nos protejas". Charlus frunció el ceño por el hecho de que su madre no los deje ayudar.

"Y con que varita, genio". Jane respondió sarcástica y justo en ese momento se rompió la ventaba de la sala y logro esquivar el maleficio que se dirigía a ella. "¡Malditos!". Grito hacia la ventana rota.

"¡Jane!". Regaño Lily a su hija mientras trataba de proteger la casa con un escudo aunque era imposible porque los ataques nunca paraban y eso impedía que se formara la barrera.

"Querida hermanita, cuando nos empezaron a entrenar conseguimos nuestras varitas muchos antes". Charlus presumió sonriente.

"En vez de hablar, tratemos mejor de mantenernos con vida". Intervino Isabela y otro maleficio entro por la ventana rompiendo un florero.

* * *

A la distancia los dos misteriosos encapuchados miraban a varios hombres vestidos de negros o como ellos los conocían como los 'Mortifagos', varios de ellos lanzaban los hechizos para que la barrera que protegía la mansión no se completara.

Uno de los misteriosos encapuchados, hablo. "Deberíamos ayudar, esto es parte de nuestro trabajo". Dijo la voz de tono agradable.

"Tú siempre quieres ayudar". Dijo el segundo encapucha de la voz de tono frio.

El primer encapuchado miro a su acompañante. "¿Por qué no puedes ser más agradable? Aun no entiendo como podemos estar relacionados".

"Yo digo lo mismo". Concordó el segundo encapuchado. "Aunque tienes razón, mejor no perdamos tiempo dudo que duren mucho". Señalo hacia la mansión.

Los encapuchados extendieron sus brazos señalando la Mansión Potter, un resplandor blanco salía de sus manos y luego vieron como el escudo de mansión se terminaba de completar. Varios mortifagos no entendía lo que había pasado y molestos empezaron a lazar varios maleficios con más intensidad.

"¡¿Qué paso?!¡Estábamos a punto de romper esta barrera inútil para entrar!". Dijo uno de los mortifagos molesto y siguieron lanzando varios hechizos.

* * *

Lily no entendía lo que había pasado para que el escudo se terminara así de la nada. Aunque tampoco quería pensar mucho y aprovechar el momento, sabía que eran los mortifagos quienes los atacaban, se le había hecho raro de que no lo hicieran antes. Sabían ella y James que algo como esto podía pasar pero paso en el único momento que James no estaba. Ahí es donde ella, conecto la pistas de 'mortifagos' y el que llamara a James, era una trampa.

Como veía que aun los mortifagos no se iban, Lily agarro a sus hijos se dirigió a la chimenea, tal vez Albus la podía ayudar. "Oficina de Albus Dumbledore, Castillo de Hogwarts". Y lanzo los polvos flu desapareciendo en las llamas verdes junto a sus hijos.

El director de Hogwarts no esperaba visitas hasta que vio como Lily Potter y sus hijos aparecían por la chimenea de su oficina. Se extrañó mucho que vinieran hacia él, por lo que deducía había pasado algo por la cara de preocupación que tenía Lily. Cuando vio a la mujer que había mandado a su hijos fueras de la oficia, le explico lo que había sucedido en la mansión y que deducía que la misión que había ido James era una trampa para sacarlo de la casa y que los mortifagos atacaran cuando no estuviera.

"Déjame ir al Ministerio y avisarle sobre tu deducción". Dijo Albus a su ex alumna.

"En realidad Albus, me gustaría ir personalmente al Ministerio. Y quiero que mis hijos se queden aquí fuera de los problemas". Dijo Lily firmemente.

El viejo mago quedo pensativo con lo que dijo Lily. "Tal vez, pero déjame acompañarte. Además, tengo la persona excelente que puede vigilar a tus hijos mientras no estamos". Dijo sonriendo afablemente.

Lily arqueo una ceja y pregunto curiosa. "¿Y quién es esa persona?".

"Severus". Respondió simplemente Albus.

Lily estaba incrédula porque había dicho. Su ex amigo Severus Snape cuidando a sus hijos, si esto hubiera sido una broma se hubiera reído, pero en la forma que lo había dicho Albus parecía que lo decía de verdad. Por lo que ella recodaba, Severus no era buenas con los niños y no tenía paciencia y conociendo como era Charlus seguro lo sacaría de quicio. Además si James estuviera en ese momento no le gustaría la idea y se negaría al instante.

"Creo que no es buena idea, Albus. Conozco bien a Severus él no tiene paciencia con los niños". Argumento Lily haciéndolo cambiar de opinión.

Albus rio. "Estoy seguro de eso. Pero mi muchacho cambio y estoy seguro que es bastante capacitado para tratar niños como los tuyo". Dijo bastante convincente.

"No lo sé". Dijo Lily insegura, hasta que suspiro resignada. "Está bien, que Severus los cuide". No sabiendo en lo que se estaba metiendo después.

* * *

El silbido de la pava hirviendo, lo saco de su fascinante lectura. Al levantarse saco una taza de su estante iba servir su te, y el timbre lo interrumpió. Severus suspiro, sabía que era Albus quien lo visitaba y no sabía la razón, es solo quería tener un día tranquilo. Pero nunca supuso que al abrir la puerta el anciano no iba estar solo, sino con cuatro niños que los conocía los mas bien. Las reacciones de las caras de los niños eran diferente, Charlus estaba indignado y horrorizado, estaba en la casa de Snivellus el rival de su padre. Isabela miraba al hombre con cara miedo, su mirada no era agradable. Harry y Jane estaban nerviosos no esperaban a Sev antes de Hogwarts.

"Albus que…". Miro a los niños. "agradable visitas".

Albus sonrió tratando de parecer inocente. "Severus necesito que cuides a los niños, surgieron ciertos problemas que deben ser atendido de inmediato. Gracias por entender, más tarde los buscare". Desapareciendo sin dejar que Severus hablara y dejando los niños en su puerta.

" _Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí_ ". Pensó mirando a los cuatros niños que aún no se movían. "¿Y bien? No van a pasar no tengo todo el día". Y con eso Charlus e Isabela entraron rápidamente y luego Harry y Jane le sonrieron para luego entrar.

Severus guio a los cuatros niños a la cocina. Esto era el colmo cuidar a los cuatros hijos de su eterno rival, no tenía problema con Jane y Harry pero con los otros dos no sabía y solo sabía que Charlus era tan mimado como su padre. Luego abrió la puerta de vidrio corrediza para que los niños salieran al patio, presentía que si más los dejaba adentro destrozarían su casa. Pero los únicos que no salieron fueron sus dos niños favoritos que lo abrazaron con tanta fuerza.

"Juro que te extrañe tanto". Dijo Jane feliz al hombre que tanto había extrañada desde que lo había visto en su cumpleaños.

"Yo también te extrañe Sev aunque al encuentro lo esperaba de otra forma y sin Charlus e Isabela". Dijo Harry

Severus trato de no sonreír tanto y luego se despegó del abrazo. "Su visita fue totalmente inesperada, pensé que los iba a ver recién en Howgarts". Y se dirigió donde estaba su taza con te, sacando otra dos más y los invito a sentarse en la mesa.

Harry agarro la taza de té y dijo. "Es que nosotros tampoco sabíamos, Dumbledore nos sorprendió. Si no hubiera sido por esos mortifagos". Termino de explicar dando un sorbo a su te.

Severus arqueo una ceja. "¿Mortifagos?". Trato de ocultar su preocupación.

"Si, atacaron de la nada y cuando tuvimos el momentos escapamos". Ahora hablo Jane mirando su taza y luego dio un sorbo. "Por suerte, salimos enteros".

El silencio se instaló en la cocina, los ruidos que provenían del patio se podía escuchar como Charlus se reía e Isabela lo regañaba. Harry negaba la cabeza al escuchar a su hermano y Jane sonreía divertida, su hermano siempre encontraba la forma de divertirse. Severus solo tomaba su té con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba las risas.

"Bueno ahora yendo a lo serio, tenemos que hablar". Dijo Jane seria.

"Debe ser importante, para que este así de seria". Dijo Severus mirando a Harry que asintió.

"Haces unos días Jane descubrió un álbum con ciertas fotos". Dijo Harry con lentitud. "Al parecer había un mujer merodeadora, ¿curioso no?". Y luego miro a su hermana.

Severus se tensó al escuchar lo último y eso no pasó desapercibido por los dos niños. "No es tan curioso". Dijo indiferente.

"Sev, es obvio que lo sabes. Pasaste todo Hogwarts con los merodeadores asique la conoces". Afirmo Jane mirándolo fijamente como si con eso, le sacara información.

"Sev si no lo dices, estoy seguro Jane hará una locura por saber quién es". Dijo Harry muy convencido por lo que decía.

Suspiro derrotado, sabía que lo que Harry decía tenía razón. "Se llama Lyra Malfoy es la hermana menor de Lucius". Viendo como los niños se paralizaban sorprendidos, tal vez ellos no esperaban eso. Todos conocían que la línea Malfoy solo nacían hombres y ninguna mujer.

"¿Bromeas cierto? ¿Una mujer Malfoy de nacimiento? Pensé que era solo hombres". Dijo Harry asombrado.

"¿Por qué nadie sabe de ella? Y es raro que ella sea una merodeadora, teniendo en cuenta que ningún Potter y Malfoy se llevan bien". Dijo Jane curiosa.

"Abraxas Malfoy no quería que nadie supiera que había una mujer en la línea Malfoy y la escondió de toda la comunidad mágica. Lyra no era como su padre y hermano, ella era un alma "salvaje e indomable", lo que menos le importaba era la pureza de sangre. Yo logre conocerla a Lyra un día en el Callejón Diagon, fue la primera persona que me cayó bien. Por lo que Lyra me había contado sus primero años de escuelas fueron en Beauxbatons luego misteriosamente sus padres decidieron que ella cursara su quinto año en Hogwarts y ahí todos se enteraron que era la hermana menor de Lucius Malfoy…". El relato de Severus fue interrumpido por un comentario de Jane.

"Ahora esto va tomando algo de sentido".

Severus volvió a relatar. "En la selección de Lyra termino sorteada en Gryffindor para indignación de Lucius. La relación de ellos dos era algo complicada pero sin duda Lyra y Lucius nunca se consideraron como hermanos. Como suponía al conocer la personalidad de esa chica iba a terminar haciéndose amiga de Potter y el resto. No tardo mucho hasta verla con todos los merodeadores al día siguiente, sin embargo había días que ella prefería pasarlas conmigo sabiendo que era un Slytherin. Un año después, Abraxas junto a su esposa visitaron a su hija al colegio y terminaron peleando padre e hija en el medio del Gran Comedor, eso provoco que se fuera de su casa y quedara desheredada. Luego de graduarse ella desapareció y todos la tomaron por muerta".

Harry no sabía que decir. "Tiene sentido de que sea una merodeadora si estuvo en Gryffindor, aprecio de que ella haya sido tu amigo y le tomo poca importancia de que sea Slytherin. Lo que cuesta creer es que sea una Malfoy".

"Estoy seguro de que es adoptada, me hace dudar de que una personalidad así sea hermana y tía de un Malfoy". Opino Jane pensativa, Malfoy tenía una tía que aparte era amiga de su padre y todo merodeador es considerado de la familia asique ¿una Malfoy era su tía también?. No, definitivamente no quería a Draco Malfoy como su primo postizo y elimino ese pensamiento al instante. "Bueno, Sev apreciamos tu colaboración nos sacaste una gran duda". Sonrió.

Un gruñido y la risa estridente de Isabela provoco que los tres salieran al patio para ver lo que sucedía y se encontraron a Charlus tirado en el suelo mientras un gato negro estaba en su pecho y le gruñía cada vez que intentaba moverse mientras que Isabela reía en el suelo.

"Me olvide de avisarles, que si veían un gato no se les acercaran, no le gustan los extraños". Dijo Severus mirando a Charlus.

Isabela cuando termino de reír, dijo. "Era obvio, cuando el gato nos vio nos empezó a gruñir. Charlus presumió que el gato lo iba a amar y cuando se acercó, el gato salto tomándolo por sorpresa".

Harry estallo en carcajada. "¿Qué iba a amar?¿Que eres Charlus un encantador de gato?". El gato al escuchar la voz de Harry, lo miro y se dirigió hacia el ronroneado saltando a sus brazos.

"Pero que…". Charlus estaba incrédulo aun en el suelo. "¿Y porque el gato parece que te conociera de toda la vida, si nunca estuviste aquí?".

Harry acariciando al gato, dijo. "No sé, tal vez me confundió con alguien, cierto Se… digo Señor Snape". Mirándolo, casi metía la pata diciéndole por el nombre. Ni siquiera su hermanos sabían que ellos sí estuvieron en esa casa y si se enteraban no iba ser algo lindo.

Severus algo indiferente, dijo. "Tal vez, ese gato es un misterio".

Jane se rio. "Te doy un consejo Charlus, no seas tan confiado. No todos te aman y te lo acaba de demostrar un gato".

"Bueno, pero yo no era el que iba a recibir un maleficio en la cabeza esta mañana". Sonrió Charlis malévolamente. "Tuviste suerte".

"Y yo no fui, quien se incendió la cabeza con una vela". Le devolvió la respuesta Jane. Harry e Isabela rieron y Severus trato de esconder su sonrisa, que amenazaba en salir.

Severus miro a los cuatros niño, Albus lo había hecho de nuevo sin ni siquiera avisarle. Aunque no la estaba pasando mal estando con esos niños, claro que no lo admitiría. Pero faltaba todo el resto del día, curiosamente el clon de James Potter no estaban siendo una molestia y lo cara que lo miro al llegar supuso que Potter ya le había contaminado la cabeza con todas sus historias. Aunque eso ahora no iba a ser un problema… por ahora.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Bueno la pareja para Harry en el futuro va a ser... chan chan ¡Susan Bones! ¡Yei!**

 **Por cierto espero que haya empezado este año 2017 muy felices... Y gracias a los que siempre siguen esta historia pone feliz saber que les gusta y a veces me causan gracias algunos comentario.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	11. Decisiones Tomadas

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Días después de lo ocurrido con el ataque de los mortifagos, provocaron que James y Lily estuvieran hablando que tenían que volver de inmediato entrenar a Charlus e Isabela pero esta vez dudaban en dejar a Harry y Jane en las casa de los Dursley, la razón era que Lily pensaba que si los mortifagos tan deliberadamente los atacaban en la mansión, en la casa de unos muggles no habría mucha diferencia.

Lily estuvo pensando en la propuesta que Albus le dio, de dejar a Harry y Jane con Severus, aunque por una mitad dudaba por la otra no era tan mala idea. Y para comprobarlos mejor les pregunto a sus hijos como los trato Snape el día del ataque, su hija Isabela fue sincera con ella y le dijo que Severus no los tratos mal y que era decente, nada que ver en la forma como James lo "describió" y por último le dijo que el hombre le causaba miedo…aunque eso era normal cuando conoces a Severus Snape. Luego estaba el relato de Chalus aunque sabía que su hijo tiende a ser muy exagerado con sus especulaciones, por ultimo estaban Jane y Harry que sus respuestas eran simples, ningún de los dos mostro ningún disgusto, miedo u odio por el hombre y eso fue todo para tomar su decisión.

Cuando ella decido en aceptar la propuesta de Albus, primero decidió hablarlo con su marido. Como siempre lo supo, James termino negándose a esa "terrible" idea como lo llamo él. Aunque su marido sabía que no se rendiría sin pelear, le dio a James todos los argumentos positivos de porque Snape sería la mejor opción para cuidarlos y el terco seguía negándose…

"Sinceramente Lily, prefiero que los Dursley sigan cuidando a nuestros hijos a que lo que haga Snivellus". Argumento James firme, pensar que su enemigo cuidara a sus hijos no le gustaba la idea y porque simplemente no quería.

"¡James! No lo llames así. Albus lo propuso y si el confía en el entonces no hay que dudar. Y al parecer Harry y Jane no tienen problemas con Severus… eso es bueno". Su justificación hizo que James frunciera el ceño molesto.

"Lily dudo que los mortifagos quieran atacar a Harry y Jane, ¿Por qué irían por ellos? Si es obvio que su objetivo son Charlus e Isabela". James refuto sintiendo que a esta batalla la estaba ganando.

Lily arrugo la nariz molesta. "Se te olvida que Harry y Jane son también nuestros hijos ¿cierto?. ¡Son hermanos de los Niños-Que-Vivieron!¡Son nuestros hijos!¡También son Potter!. Es obvio que los mortifagos también irán por ellos, harán todo los posible para perjudicarnos". Lily exclamo furiosa mirando a su marido casi con fuego en los ojos.

James miraba hacia abajo algo avergonzado, a la batalla no la gano nada y solo suspiro. "Está bien, tu ganas que Sni… Snape los cuide". Dijo casi en un susurro.

Lily sonrió con triunfo y luego dijo. "Por cierto, esta noche duermes en el sofá". James volvió a suspirar derrotado ya la venia venir, después de hace unos minutos.

* * *

Los cuatros hermanos Potter, se encontraban en sala pasando el tiempo mientras escuchaban los gritos de su madre y supusieron que su padre terminaría durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, donde en esos momentos Charlus dormía mientras un sonoro ronquido salía de su boca con un hilo de baba colgando por su costado. Isabela desde un sillón individual miraba con disgusto a su hermano y decidió volver a su lectura. Harry ignoraba a sus hermanos y prefería concentrarse en su libro hechizos avanzados, que sutilmente su hermanita el "tormento" le lanzo o como él dijo le recomendó. Y por último Jane se encontraban molestando a su hermano mientras dormía con una pluma en su mano moviéndola cerca de su nariz.

La pluma rozaba la nariz de Charlus y este con su mano entre dormido la corría, provocando que acomodaran y le diera la espalda mientras dormía. "Mi amoooor". La voz sonaba como si tuviera estuviera borracho y siguió durmiendo.

Jane rio en voz baja. "¿Me pregunto qué soñara?".

"Seguro que con su escoba porque lo único que piensa es sobre el quidditch". Isabela sonrió divertida mirando a su hermano de espaldas. "¿Y si se la pones dentro de la boca?". Ahora sugirió dejando su libro.

Jane miro sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermana que pensaba que era aburrida. "Buena idea, ¿Cuál será su reacción?". Sonrió mientras Harry miraba a sus hermanas con negación. Antes de que pudiera hacer lo sugerido por su hermana una voz la detuvo…

"¿Jane?¿Harry?". Dijo Lily mirando a sus hijos. "¿Podemos hablar?".

Los aludidos se miraron y siguieron a su madre, no sabían que quería hablar Lily pero debía ser algo importante por su cara. Y por ahí también era una de las razones por la que estaba peleando con James. Harry miraba la espalda de su madre mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión hasta llegar al despacho de su padre donde lo esperaban.

Jane miro a sus padres y luego dijo. "Que conste que la razón por la que nos llamaron es porque estamos en problema. Quiero decir que en mi defensa ¡Es culpa de Harry, me obligo!". Mientras lo señalaba a su lado.

"¡Oye, yo no hice nada ¡". Se defendió.

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Nos los llamamos porque están en problemas. La razón es porque su padre y yo decidimos que no pasaran más con los Dursley cuando sus hermanos estén en su formación".

"¡¿Qué?!". Exclamaron Harry y Jane sorprendido por esa decisión.

"¿Y cuál es la razón por la decidieron eso? Creo que nosotros deberíamos tomar esa dedición". Dijo Jane molesta que tomaran decisiones por ella sin avisarle.

James intervino. "Alto ahí jovencita, lo que tu madre y yo decidimos es por su protección. Pensamos que si los mortifagos atacaron hacia la mansión también lo harán con los Dursley cuando estén con ellos".

Harry estaba pensativo. "Eso tiene sentido". Y recibió una mirada fulminante de su hermana.

"Y si no nos cuidan los Dursley, entonces ¿Quién?". Pregunto Jane resignada, ya no vería más a los Dursley, ni a la familia Walker, ni a su platónico Alle Lowel y ni al amigo torpe de su hermano Scott Lewis. Era el único lugar, donde ella y Harry no eran invisibles.

"Decidimos dejarlos con Severus Snape, Albus nos recomendó que estarían más seguros con él". Dijo Lily mirando a sus hijos que tenían caras de incrédulos por lo que decía, como si estuviera loca.

Harry aun incrédulo miro a James y pregunto. "¿Y tú lo apruebas?".

James miro a su hijo por la pregunta. "Sinceramente n…". Miro a Lily que sacaba un poco más fuego por la boca. "Si, si lo apruebo cualquier decisión de su madre, está bien para mí".

"¿Y qué piensas Jane?". Pregunto Lily a su hija que aún no decía nada.

"No tengo nada que decir, fue su decisión por nuestro bien y no me quejo. Pero me gustaría despedirme de los Dursley apropiadamente porque siento que nos lo voy a ver en un buen tiempo". Jane miro a sus padres suplicantes.

* * *

Luego de un día largo de vigilancia, los misteriosos encapuchados se encontraban dentro del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, se la pasaron todo el día vigilando a Jane y Harry Potter hasta que luego los vieron irse a la casa de los Dursley y supieron que no debían vigilarlos más. Luego aparecieron lejos de la Madriguera donde los gemelos Weasley estaban siendo regañados por su madre por jugarle una broma a su hermano Percy. Y así fue con las otras personas que tuvieron que vigilar por el resto del día.

Las dos personas misteriosas que se encontraban en el medio del bosque prohibido se sacaron sus capuchas. Dejando ver a dos gemelos idénticos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello platinado de ojos azules cálidos pero tristes. El otro gemelo tenía el cabello negro de ojos marrones que solo mostraban frialdad pero a pesar de esas diferencias, se notaban que eran gemelos.

"¡Esto es agotador! Nunca en mi vida hice algo como esto pero es completamente aburrido". Se quejó el de cabellos platinados.

El otro gemelo suspiro. "Deja de quejarte, por lo menos es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo productivo". Ganándose una mala mirada de su hermano.

Antes que el platinado pudiera decir algo alguien lo interrumpió. " _Siempre ustedes peleando, cuando será el día en que se lleven bien"._ Dijo una voz profunda que venía desde arriba del hermoso cielo estrellado mientras iluminaba a los gemelos en un pequeño resplandor.

"Padre". Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

De nuevo el gemelo platinado volvió a hablar. "Padre porque tenemos que hacer esto, porque simplemente no bajas a la tierra y acabas con esto de una vez por todas". Diciendo todo eso como si fuera tan fácil.

El gemelo de cabellos negro, suspiro. "¿Enserio soy gemelo de este individuo error de la naturaleza?". Pregunto sarcástico y volvió a decir. "Haber genio, no podemos dejársela fácil a los humanos y sobre todo a los magos, solos tratamos de dar un parte de nuestra ayuda y luego ellos tendrán que seguir por sí mismo". Dijo con satisfacción sobre su explicación.

El gemelo platinado soltó una exclamación de indignación. "¡Como te atreves de llamarme error de la naturaleza! dile eso a tía Eimi. Además tu eres ese error de la naturaleza tu… tu cubito de hielo mal desarrollado. Esto es culpa tuya que ahora Voldy Moldy exista".

El gemelo bufo mirando su hermano por el insulto. "Ni si quieras puedes insul…". Fue interrumpido por su padre.

 _"Lucero, Lucifer presten atención"._ Regaño la voz a los gemelos.

"Si padre". Volvieron a decir los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

 _"Ahora, Lucero"_. Dijo la voz dirigiéndose al gemelo de cabellos plateados. _"Tiene razón lo que dijo tu hermano, no puedo intervenir en lo que conllevaría al destinos de todas las personas, solo puedo ayudar dando pistas y que ellos decidan si cambiar su destino o no. Como dijo Lucifer, no podemos dejársela fácil"._

"Entiendo, padre". Dijo Lucero derrotado.

 _"Y tu Lucifer"._ Se dirigió la voz profunda al gemelo de cabellos negros. _"No seas duro con tu hermano, entiende solo porque sean gemelos no significan que tengan que ser iguales o pensar de la misma forma. Además ninguna dama va a querer estar contigo, si te comportas de esa forma"_. Termino diciendo en tono pícaro.

"Entiendo, padre". Dijo Lucifer fríamente. Mientras le lanza a su hermano miradas matadoras por las risas que trataba de esconder.

 _"Ahora Lucero, ¿Qué es eso de Voldy Moldy?"_. Pregunto el padre de los gemelos curioso.

Lucero rio. "Es un apodo que se me pego de esa niña Jane".

La voz profunda rio. _"Entiendo. Ahora ustedes dos, quiero que vigilen a todos los futuros reencarnados, esta vez la historia no se repetirá, de nuevo. Y será mejor que me vaya hasta que alguien los vea hablando hacia el cielo y piense que están locos"._

"Si padre". Dijeron Lucero y Lucifer mientras veían como el pequeño resplandor que los iluminaba y desaparecía, dando a entender que su padre no estaba más con ellos.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Perdonen que este capitulo me haya salido corto, ya que naturalmente los hago largo. Sin embargo, no hubo mucha inspiración y no sabia que mas poner... pero espero que haya sido de su agradado.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	12. Castigo

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Luego de que hubieran pasado todos los acontecimientos, como Navidad, días después el ataque de los mortifagos y Año Nuevo aunque este último ninguno estaba de ánimo de festejarlo después de lo ocurrido. James y Lily pensaron que el primer día del mes de enero retomarían el entrenamiento de sus hijos, pero no tenían a quien acudir para cuidarlos ya que Snape no podía. Porque estaría dando sus clases en Hogwarts a sus alumnos por los próximos dos trimestres restante. Asique decidieron que Charlus e Isabela merecían un descanso y retomarían su entrenamiento en las vacaciones de verano después de que vengan de su primer año en Hogwarts y ahí Harry y Jane empezarían a ser cuidador por Severus Snape.

Harry estaba algo confundido la verdad no entendía a sus padres, antes ellos se hubieran negado en ser cuidados por Severus, pero ahora un día para el otro, ellos les dicen que va a ser un niñera por los próximos años. No es que se quejara, era bueno que ahora Severus los cuidara de una forma pública donde todos supieran. No era como antes en ir a "escondidas", donde él y Jane se tendría que inventar historias de lo que estuvieron haciendo con el "abuelo" Albus en todos esos días. Suspiro con derrota, al recordar de la cara decepción de tía Petunia cuando él y Jane le dijeron que no iban a ser más cuidados por ellos, claro ella entendió la razón por la no vendrían más a Privet Drive y dijo que preferían que estuvieran a salvo en vez de que les pasara algo terrible. Obviamente que Jane para que su tía no se sintiera triste le dijo que le enviaría muchas cartas que se cansaría de leerlas.

Justo en ese momento un búho golpeaba su ventana. Harry al abrir la ventana reconoció de que era él hubo de Artemis, Quick, con solo pensar el nombre que su amigo le puso a su búho rio. Agarro la carta que Artemis le envió y la abrió:

 _Harry:_

 _Me entere lo que paso, me lo conto tu primo. Es una lástima que no vengan más a Privet Drive se los va a extrañar (no le digas a Jane que dije eso). Mi familia ya los extraña, mi hermano mayor Alan me molesta que Jane no está más, porque que piensa que ella es mi novia y ahora me llama soltero (es un odioso), mi hermano menor Aarón me dice que los extraña a los dos y que no tienen más a sus amigos de juegos._

 _Por cierto, tengo una mala noticia. Dentro de unos meses me mudare de Privet Drive y dado la situación que están ustedes, no los voy a ver en un buen tiempo. Y la razón por la que te digo esto es que no voy a ir a Hogwarts. Mis padres me dijeron que iban a enviarme a Durmstrang con Alan, ya que como el empezó ahí quieren que mi hermano me vigile. Luego de que el profeta mostrara el ataque de mortifagos que sufrieron en tu casa, ellos piensan que es seguro ahí. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada y lo peor es que en Durmstrang no aceptan a los nacidos de muggles y me decepciona porque no podrían compartir mis conocimientos del mundo muggles con los ignorantes puristas de sangre. Te digo que aún me sorprende que no nos dijeran "Traidores a la Sangre" (Aunque los Walker siendo sangre pura desaparecieron por un tiempo y luego al nacer Alan nuestro apellido volvió a renacer en el mundo mágico…asique es culpa de Alan)._

 _No estoy seguro como se lo tomara Jane, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que va a golpearme por no decirles a mis padres que en realidad quiero ir a Hogwarts. (Es la razón por la que no puse la ubicación de donde me mudare… para que no me encuentre)._

 _Bueno, les deseo toda la suerte cuando empiecen Hogwarts pero eso no quiere decir que no hablaremos más quiero saber todo, con lujo de detalle todas sus aventuras… porque estoy seguro que las tendrán. (Y que Jane no haga muchos enemigos)_

 _Espero que nos logremos encontrar._

 _Tu amigo, Artemis._

 _PD: Sabes que tú y Jane son parte de la familia, unos Walker honorario. Si necesitan algo o ayudan, solo pídanla a nosotros, estaremos allí… solo tienen que mandar una carta y estaremos ahí._

Al terminar de leer la carta, no supo cómo sentirse. Artemis fue su primer mejor amigo mago junto con Jane aparte de los gemelos, y ahora no lo iba a ver en un buen tiempo y estaba seguro que Jane estaría triste aunque ella no lo admitiera, ella y Artemis eran inseparables y más cuando se trataba de hacer bromas a las Sra. Tanner. Volvió a mirar la carta y decidió responderle:

 _Artemis:_

 _¡Ey Art! No supe cómo reaccionar por el hecho que no nos veamos en un buen tiempo y menos que no vas a ir a Hogwarts (estoy seguro que mi hermana te extrañara). Pero estoy seguro que nos superara. Por cierto, no todos los de Durmstrang son pura sangre asique podrás encontrar alguien con conocimientos del mundo muggle con quien podrás compartir. Ten esperanza. Por cierto, dile a Alan que no te moleste ya que él nunca tuvo novia, y tú por lo menos tuviste a "Jane". (Si Jane se entera que puse esto me mata… que sea nuestro secreto) y dile al pequeño Aarón que encontrara mejor amigos de juego que Jane y yo. (Por cierto, te gusta culpar por todo a Alan, ¿Verdad?)_

 _Con respecto a la situación que estamos con mi hermana, nos tomó por sorpresa nunca pensamos que Lily y James hicieran eso por nuestra "protección". Lo bueno de todo esto, es que volveremos a ver ser cuidados por Severus y esta vez no será un secreto y todos los sabrán. Aunque Sev tendrá que aparentar que no somos de su agrado, su fachada es impresionante que a veces no las creemos, seguro que si no fuera mago… sería un gran actor muggle, ¿tú qué opinas?_

 _Me causa curiosidad en donde te mudaras, pero entiendo la razón por la que no lo pusiste. Aunque espero en que algún momento no los digas._

 _También te deseamos suerte cuando empieces Durmstrang y cuéntanos también tus aventuras por que las tendrás, un bromistas nunca deja de hacer bromas. Ahora que lo pienso, Durmstrang nunca sabrá lo que les espera cuando llegues. Y por favor, no hagas muchos enemigos porque Jane y yo no estaremos para proteger tu culo._

 _Espero que nos logremos encontrar._

 _Tu amigo Harry._

 _PD: Cualquier cosa que nos necesites, pídenoslo a Jane o a mí. Sé que no es mucho, no tenemos a nuestra familia para ofrecer ya que no te conocen. Pero eres unos de nosotros Art, eres nuestro hermano del alma._

 _PD2: Posiblemente recibas una carta de Jane, asique prepárate._

Al terminar de escribir la carta, la volvió a releer. Artemis aparte de los Dursley, sabía que él y Jane fueron cuidados por Severus Snape. Sin duda, su amigo se había sorprendido por eso cuando se lo dijeron, nunca creyendo que su familia hiciera algo así. Luego de terminar de leer su carta, la doblo, la guardo en el sobre y se la dio a Quick que estaba en la punta de su escritorio esperando la respuesta para su amo. Quick ululo y agarro la carta para luego salir volando por la ventana.

* * *

En su habitación, Jane hacia lo mismo que Harry. Escribía una carta a su tía después de que días antes la viera. Luego de que le hiciera la carta su tía, les escribiría una a los gemelos que en estos momentos se encontraban en Hogwarts haciendo su segundo año. Aun ellos se acordaban del fiasco de navidad cuando Arthur y Molly no los quisieron mandar a la gala, no los perdonarían tan fácilmente. Con solo recordar de esa amargura de sus mejores amigos, pensó que escribirles una para hacerlos sentir mejor, con algunas ideas de bromas.

Minutos después entro Harry a su habitación, tan naturalmente. "Se te está haciendo costumbre entrar sin tocar, ¿no?". Bromeo Jane mirándolo.

Harry ignoro su comentario. "Tengo una carta de Artemis". Dejándosela al lado de su escritorio. "Cuando tengas tiempo léelo". Y salió sin más que decir dejando a Jane incrédula mientras miraba la puerta. Muy pocas veces su hermano actuaba de ese modo.

"¿Y a este que le pico?". Murmuro y miro la carta a su lado. Dejo de hacer lo que hacía para leer la carta de Artemis, curiosa por lo que decía. Pero segundo después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su mejor amigo no lo iba a ver por un buen tiempo y ¡menor iría a Hogwarts!... para el colmo también se mudaba de Privet Drive y el muy maldito no puso la ubicación porque sabía que lo golpearía y no estaba equivocado porque lo haría y no se lo olvidaría ¡jamás!… muy astuto. Siguió leyendo… Alan era un tonto… sentía pena por el pequeño Aarón… el idiota de Art iría a Durmstrang… les deseaba suerte en Hogwarts y por ultimo… les decía que eran unos Walker honorario y que él y su familia ofrecían su apoyo y ayuda en cualquier momento que lo necesitaran.

Al terminar de leer la carta, tuvo ganas de llorar parecía que Artemis se despedía de ellos como si no los hubiera a ver más, aunque en la carta decía lo contrario. No estaba preparada para no verlo más, él era como un hermano mayor para ella aparte de Harry e hicieron muchas cosas juntas como molestar a la Sra. Tanner. Con solo pensar el recuerdo de la caja con los misiles y el árbol incendiado, se rio mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Dejo la carta a un lado y se limpió las lágrimas, no quería que nadie la viera llorar y menos Harry.

Dejo a un lado la carta que le hacía a su tía Petunia y empezó a responderle una respuesta a Artemis diciendo… lo muy idiota que era por no decirles a sus padre que no quería ir a Durmstrang… que Alan no lo molestaran… también le escribió al pequeño Aarón diciéndole que cuando lo viera para la próxima jugaría todo un día con el… lo amenazó diciéndole que no estaba equivocado y que lo golpearía por no poner la ubicación de donde se maduraría… le conto un poco sobre lo que pensaba en la situación en la que estaban Harry y ella… le mando suerte cuando empezara Durmstrang y que le contara todo con lujo de detalle sus bromas… le advirtió que no hiciera muchos enemigo… y por ultimo le dijo que lo extrañaría y que esperaban que se encontraran en algún momento, también puso que cualquier cosa que necesitara que le enviara una carta.

Releo la carta y se dirigió a la ventana mientras llamaba a Polly que se encontraba volando alrededor de la mansión. Cuando Polly se acercó, le dio una caricia y luego miro la carta, la doblo y la puso en un sobre, luego se la dio a Polly y esta salió volando para entregar su carta. Jane miraba a la lechuza irse, aun las ganas de llorar estaban ahí pero se aguantó. Se dijo a si misma que esto no era un adiós, sino un mejor "nos vemos". Sabía que se iban a encontrar de nuevo pero no sería ahora, ni el año que viene pero deseaba que Artemis estuviera bien… sin embargo, negó con la cabeza reusando que las lágrimas saliera y rio recordando que los Walker eran una familia de temer, sabían defender por si solos. Luego regreso a su escritorio y fue a terminar la carta a su tía y hacerle una a los gemelos.

* * *

En el almuerzo, ni Harry, ni Jane decían nada. Solo estaban ahí escuchando las conversaciones de su familia, lo único que hacia ellos era mirar sus platos de comida. Hubo un minuto, en que toda la mesa quedo en completo en silencio, hasta que James que estaba entretenido leyendo el profeto, soltó una exclamación y todos levantaron sus cabezas para verlo.

"¡Esto es horrible e indignante!". Dijo agitante el profeta en el aire.

Isabela miro a su padre. "¿Desde cuándo usas la palabra indignante en tu vocabulario?".

"Desde ahora, que sé que Fudge se postula como nuevo Ministro de Magia. Y todo sabemos que ese hombre es un buen "amigo" de Malfoy, que estoy seguro que con su ayuda ganara la votación". Jame dijo de la mala gana.

Lily agarro el profeta y leyó las primeras páginas. "Que pena, Millicent Bagnold era una gran Ministra de Magia. Pero ahora que me acuerdo en división en la que estoy del ministerio, escuche algo parecido a esto". Aun mirando las hojas del profeta.

Charlus resoplo. "Y aquí es la parte, en la que bebe Malfoy cuando nos vea nos presumirá como su padre conoce al nuevo ministros de magia". Dijo tan amargamente, deseando la oportunidad de presumirle de todo lo que tenía a Malfoy… aunque por el momento bastaba con presumir la atención que tiene siendo uno de los Niños-Que-Vivieron.

Jane miro a Charlus, arqueado una ceja hablando por primera vez. "Deja de hacerte el amargo que tu también le haría los mismo a Malfoy… oh espera _ya lo estás haciendo_ presumiéndole que eres el Niño-Que-Vivió olvidándote que Bella también fue marcada". Acuso deliberadamente, Charlus no dijo y miro hacia abajo ocultando su sonrojo.

"¡¿Qué el que?!"".Exclamo Isabela fulminando a Charlus. "Asique esa es la forma de conseguir atención proclamándote a ti mismo el "Niño-Que-Vivió", la verdad dejémoslo que lo siga haciendo ya quiero ver cómo se las arregla sin mi "El Elegido".

Harry asintió la cabeza con aprobación. "Muy buen punto, vamos a ver cuánto dura la farsa".

Charlus fulmino a sus hermanos. "Me tratan de inútil pero verán de que inútil no tengo nada".

Jane sonrió algo maliciosa. "La verdad no sé, me diste una mala impresión cuando te quemaste la cabeza con una vela". Recordándole ese ridículo momento antes de la gala, a veces le encantaba molestar a su hermano con eso porque se irrita con fáciles.

"Bueno basta de charla". Intervino Lily ante que la pelea de sus hijos empeoraran y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a James que no hacía nada, más que ver fascinado la peleas de sus hijos.

Luego de que todos terminaran de almorzar. Jane y Harry salieron al patio de mansión una parte del lugar estaba divido por una hermoso jardín llenos de flores de todos tipo, la otra parte había una pequeña cancha de quidditch y más lejos de la casa había otra cancha pero esta era de basquetbol, esa vez fue la primera vez que Harry insistió tanto el algo que al final lo obtuvo. Como la Mansión estaba distancia del pequeño pueblo muggle que residía cerca, tenía demasiado lugar y además la cosa que los separaba del pueblo muggle es un gran bosque que ningún muggle se atrevería a travesar por ahí.

Jane no sabía las reglas del deporte pero Harry le había enseñado lo básico para jugar. Suponía que la razón por la que le enseñaba era para presumir a ella lo que bueno que era el algo en la que ella no. Habían empezado a jugar haces unos minutos y ahora Harry tenía la pelota, tenía que admitirlo su hermano era ligero y difícil de sacarla la pelota, pero eso no lo impedía y mucho menos se iba rendir. Harry paro en frente de la línea blanca que indicaba que iba a lanzar de triple y el muy descarado la encesto sonriendo orgulloso.

Como el turno era de ella, corrió con la pelota picando hasta la mitad de la cancha y Harry se posición en frente de ella tratando de sacársela. Jane se lo impido y lo rodeo con una media vuelta y siguió corriendo estaba inseguro de lanzar hacia la distancia que la había lanzado Harry y solo corrió mientras se acercaba al aro y salto haciendo una perfecta bandeja. Los entrenamientos de Ninjutsu eran útiles ya que te permitía saltar un poco más alto, que deportista con la edad de Harry haría… no se sorprendía si el entrenador Anderson consideraba a Harry su jugador estrella.

"No estuvo mal, pero pensé que lanzaría de la misma distancia que lance yo". Dijo Harry sonriendo viendo divertido el tic nervioso que aparecía en una de las ceja de Jane.

"No te preocupes hare algo mejor que eso". Desafío Jane sonriente.

"Me gustaría verlo". Dijo ahora Harry curioso por lo que estaba tramando.

"Oh créeme, lo harás". Rio divertida.

Harry ignoro eso último, y agarro la pelota corriendo por toda la cancha con su hermana acuesta detrás de él. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que Jane no jugara, era bueno esto y sabia tapar bien aun contrincante. Corrió por toda la cancha haciéndola cansar y hasta llegar a la línea de triple para lanzar, justo ese momento Jane salto lo más alto que podía logrando tapar la pelota y devolverla con fuerza a su lanzador. Harry sorprendido que hubiera logrado tapar su lanzamiento, no tuvo tiempo de agarra la pelota que en un segundo se estrelló en su cara y provoco que ganara una herida sangrante en la nariz. Retirando lo dicho Jane no era buena jugando a esto, sin que te provoque algún daño tanto físico como emocional, sino en estos momento el no estaría en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

"¡Y Jane Potter logro tapar el tiro del famoso niño-presumido-estrella!¡Es un milagro!¡Ahora vamos a bailar!... Tururututurutu". Se relató a ella misma mientras cantaba y baila al lado del cuerpo de Harry que aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

Harry se levantó mientras traba que la nariz no le sangrara más. "Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías, pero estoy seguro que en un partido de verdad te hubieran expulsado".

"¿Qué? ¿Porque?". Pregunto Jane.

"Porque la pelota no se usa para golpear a los jugadores en la cara, al menos que sean personas vengativas como tú". Respondió Harry sarcástico.

Jane sonrió. "Los dices porque te golpe en la cara o porque interrumpí tu preciado lanzamiento de triple".

Harry gruño, cuando vio que su nariz había deja de sangrar, agarro la pelota y se la dio a Jane. Juro que ahora se vengaría, en ese momento Jane corría haciendo varia movimientos con la pelota mientras el solo fingía que trataba de quitársela al estar cerca del aro de Jane, esta decidió probar lanzar un tiro de triple. Sin embargo, Harry hizo lo mismo que su hermana, cuando el lanzo ese tiro, Jane no espera que Harry hiciera eso y lo mismo que su hermano no tuvo el tiempo de agarro la pelota. Lo curioso es que la pelota reboto en la frente de Jane, claro Harry no presto atención a eso y solo sonrió por la venganza.

"¡Y Harry Potter se vengó, del mismo modo!¡Y fue todo un existo!¡ A bailar!... Tururuturututuru". Ahora era Harry bailando y cantando al lado de cuerpo de Jane que aún estaba en el piso.

Jane solo se carcajeo. "Genio, viste la pelota". Señalo su aro.

Harry no sabiendo a lo que refería miro hacia donde señalaba y vio como la pelota giraba alrededor del aro, exactamente lo mismo que paso en el partido que jugaron con los Mersey Tigers… la pelota giro, giro, giro y entre en el aro.

"¡Trinnnnnnn…." Exclamo haciendo el ruido de una chicharra. "¡Y Jane Elizabeth Avalon Potter gana!¡Bailemos!... Turuturutur!". Se paró y volvió a bailar al lado de un Harry incrédulo. "La diferencia es que mi lanzamiento de triple si entro".

"Suertuda". Mascullo Harry. "Sí que tienes la cabeza dura, para que una pelota de esas rebote en tu frente".

Jane miro a su hermano y extendió su mano. "Estamos a mano, me refiero por el golpe".

Harry acepto la mano de su hermana y sonrió. "Estos a mano, pero esto no se queda así quiero la revancha". Y Jane solo rio.

Es ese momento aparecieron Isabela y Charlus, viendo a sus hermanos agarrados de la manos y riéndose. Isabela a veces era curiosa saber de lo que hablaban Harry y Jane cuando estaban solos o de lo que hacían, se daba cuenta que ellos no compartían nada de lo que hacían con ella y Charlus, y eso a veces le molestaban también eran hermanos, no solo ellos dos.

"Ey, ¡wow! ¿Qué les paso?". Pregunto Charlus mirando la nariz de su hermano algo irritada y la frente de Jane toda enrojecida. "Juro que nunca voy a entender este deporte muggle".

"No es nada, solo algunos desacuerdos". Harry respondió mirando a Jane. "Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa?".

"¿Ocurrió algo?". Ahora pregunto Jane.

"Charlus tiene una idea, que no la va a decir hasta que estuviéramos los cuatros". Respondió Isabela molesta. Miro como Harry y Jane se miraron en busca de respuestas por la causa de su molestia, en la forma que se miraban era como si pudieran entenderse sin palabras o parecía que hablaran telepáticamente y eso la irritaba.

"Bueno mi idea es, hacer una broma los cuatros juntos". Dijo Charlus mirando a cada una de sus hermanos. "Pero la bromas será en el pueblo muggle". Termino de decir con una diabólica sonrisa.

Isabela frunció el ceño, no estando de acuerdo. "Charlus esa es una…". Fue interrumpida por su hermana.

"¡Maravillosa idea!". Dije Jane divertida.

"¡NO! Es una mala idea, nos prohibieron acércanos a ese pueblo". Remarco Isabela. "Harry ayúdame".

"Yo… bueno… la verdad no me parece mala idea y quiero hacerlo". Dijo con cautela, era aburrido que no hicieran nada y estuvieran encerrado en la mansión todo el día… la primera vez que concordaba con Charlus en algo.

"¡¿Qué?! No tu también". Dijo Isabela. "Entonces diviértanse ustedes, yo no quiero problemas".

Jane intervino antes de que su hermana se fuera. "Oh vamos Bella, regálate y diviértete. Sé que hay una parte de ti te gustan las bromas y te diviertes muchos en hacerlas… no eres diferentes a nosotros solo porque te gustan más los libros, _eres_ como nosotros. Además a mí también me gusta leer, es diferente si tú no me ves hacerlo". Respondió rápido al ver como su hermana arqueaba una ceja en la parte que decía que ella también le gusta leer.

Isabela lo pensó un poco, mira las caras suplicantes de sus hermanos y sobre todo la de Jane, suspiro. "Está bien, acepto hacer esta locura". Sonrió.

"¿Te convencí con mi discurso?". Pregunto Jane sonriendo.

"Cállate, ¿quieres?".

* * *

Remus y Marlene se encontraban en la sala de mansión Potter. Hablaban de lo ocurrido con los mortifagos ese día, Marlene miraba a James y Lily diciendo sus sospechas de quienes pudieron haber sido, aunque no con certeza porque había muchos mortifagos prófugos y otros muertos. Pero muy poco eran los mortifagos con identidades descubiertas.

"Yo digo que Malfoy es uno de los que estuvo ahí ese día. Porque dudo que los Lestrange hayan escapado de Azkaban y Rosier posiblemente está muerto, aunque no se sabe". Dijo Marlene pensativa.

"Una vez Malfoy dijo que fue controlado por el maleficio Imperius. ¿Es posible, que se arriesgara en hacer esta locura sabiendo que podría ir a Azkaban esta vez?". Dijo Lily haciendo que James se frotara las cienes, Remus suspirara y Marlene la mirara con negación.

"Lily eres muy ingenua en estas cosas. Es obvio, que Malfoy no fue controlado por el Imperius solo lo dijo para salvarse y si es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero dijiste que había más mortifagos ese día". Dijo Marlene mientras se frotaba las cienes, a veces se preguntaba porque decido ser Aurora.

James algo pensativo dijo. "Ahora que lo pienso, también pudo haber estado Macnair, los Carrow… uhg esos dos son los peores, nadie pudo atraparlos es más fácil atrapar un hipogrifo histérico, que ellos".

"¡Los Carrow! Como no pensé en ellos… Gran reflexión Jefe". Exclamo Marlene sonriendo divertida a James.

Lily rodo lo ojos al ver el pecho de James hincharse con orgullo. "Porque crees que me hicieron Jefes de los Aurores y no a ti McKinnon". Dijo jugando con fuego, sabía que su amiga aun le dolía que no la hubieran elegido a ella… aunque Marlene siempre le decía que le robo su puesto.

Marlene miro a su amigo furiosa. "¡Como te atreves! Es obvio que me iban a elegir a mí pero luego viniste tú con esa cabeza que es más que un nido de pájaros y tu ego más grande que tu diminuto cerebro. Y esos viejos pensaron que eran mejor que fueras tu porque era incapaz que un mujer pudiera controlar gran puesto... malditos machistas". Dijo soltando todo lo que quería decir desde hace tiempo y volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

James relajado dijo. "¿te desahogaste?".

Marlene lo miro. "Si y mucho".

"Bueno porque lo, necesitabas. Trabajas mucho mujer, relájate". Dijo James sacudiendo a Marlene un poco.

Lily miraba toda esa escena incrédula. "Juro que aunque pase años, nunca entenderé esa rara amistad que tienen ustedes dos. De estar gritando pasan a esto".

Marlene rio. "Que te puedo decir Lily, conozco a este idiota desde que teníamos pañales".

Los tres adultos dejaron de hablar y miraron a Remus que no había dicho nada desde que llego. Su aspecto era enfermizo y eso que había pasado una semana desde que había pasado la luna llena, miraba por la ventana mostrándose distraído y lejano.

"Santo cielos Remus, estas terrible y eso que la luna… ¡Auch! ¡Oye Lily no me pegues!". Regaño James a su esposa mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Lily suspiro. "A veces pienso si tu madre te dejo caer de la cuna o realmente eres así".

Marlene y James respondieron al mismo tiempo. "Tía Mia lo dejo caer de la cuna/En realidad soy así".

Remus lo miraba son una diminuta sonrisa, pero desde la luna llena se sentía peor… había a veces que pasaba de sentirse peor que otras lunas llenas y trataba de tolerarlo. Dolor en todo el cuerpo, sentirse algo débil y tener nauseas no es algo que podía soportar mucho tiempo pero al mirar al Marlene, Lily y James agradecía que lo apoyaran en todo momento y lo traten de animar.

Antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, explosiones que provenían detrás del patio lo interrumpieron. Los cuatros adultos agarraron sus varitas rápidamente pensando que estaban en otro ataque mortifago, James fue uno de los primeros en irse al patio trasero, seguido de Marlen, Remus y Lily. Cuando James salió primero, los demás se quedaron adentro y al no escuchar a James se preocuparon.

"James, ¿nos estamos enfrentando a mortifagos?". Pregunto Marlene con su varita un en mano.

Desde afuera la voz de James dijo. "No".

"¿Entonces a que nos enfrentamos?". Pregunto ahora Remus.

Esta vez James grito algo desconcertado. "¡A la rebeldía juvenil!"

Los tres adulto que estaban adentro no entendieron a lo que se refería y al salir vieron a James solo, y no vieron a ningún mortifago… minutos después se dieron cuentas que no estaban los cuatros niños Potter que se suponían que estaban ahí. Luego vieron hacia donde James miraba y vieron que del otro lado del bosque se veía varios destellos de colores que provenían del pueblo muggle.

"¡Les dijimos que no se tenían que acercar a ese pueblo!". Exclamo Lily molesta en saber que todos sus hijos la desobedecieron y miro a su esposo que también se encontraba molesto.

"Sera mejor en ir y buscarlos hasta que se ponga peor". Dijo Marlene caminando hacia el bosque seguido de Jame, Lily y Remus que estaban en silencio… los primero dos estaban pensando en todos los sermones que le dirían a sus hijos.

* * *

Al salir de entre los árboles, los cuatros adultos miraban todo el escándalo y como todos los muggles escapaban gritando asustados. James y Lily buscaban a los causantes del disturbio a la primero que encontraron fue a Jane riéndose en el suelo, Remus viendo la oportunidad que la niña estaba distraída la agarro como si fuera un costal de papa. La siguiente fue Isabela, que estaban haciendo un grafiti que decía "Bromistas Nro. 1", James la agarro como Remus hizo con Jane. El próximo a quien encontraron fue a Charlus que estaba en una pequeña tienda de pirotecnia encendiéndolos, a lo que ellos pensaban que era un ataque de mortifagos… Charlus fue sorprendido por su padre que también la agarro como un costal de papa. James vio que no había ningún muggle que los pudiera interrumpir y junto a los tres niños, uno al lado del otro.

James al verlos dijo. "Que yo sepa ustedes son cuatro, nos falta uno". Pero al darse vuelta para buscar al hijo faltante, vio que hacia arriba una bola blanca se dirigía hacia el… la bola era una bomba sospechosa que exploto en su cara y contenía tinta rosa. "¡Harry James Potter aparece en este mismo instante jovencito". Vio cómo su hijo salía entre medio de los arboles mientras corría a ponerse al lado de sus hermanos.

Lily se puso al lado de James y miro a sus hijos con decepción. "¡Les dijimos que no se acercaran al pueblo me sorprende aun que nos los hayan atrapados aun! ¿Que se supone que estaban pensando?". Exclamo furiosa.

Charlus fue el primer valiente en hablar. "Q-queríamos ha-hacer una broma".

Lily lo miro incrédula. "¿Broma? ¡Broma! ¡Lo que hicieron eran vandalismo no una broma! ¡No saben el susto de muerte que nos dieron!".

"¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto ahora Harry.

Marlene decidió intervenir. "Lo que su madre quiere decir, que cuando nosotros escuchamos esas explosiones pensamos que eran los mortifagos… nunca supimos que ustedes estaban ahí afuera hasta que salimos y vimos lo que era en realidad".

Lily volvió a hablar. "¡Que pasaba si los mortifagos los atacaban en el pueblo! ¡Qué pasaba si no estábamos ahí para protegerlos! ¡Qué pasaba si alguien salía herido".

"Lily cálmate". Remus se acercó a su amiga frotándole la espalda para ver si se tranquilizaba.

James se trató de quitar la tinta de su cura, aunque quedaba un resto de rosa que aun lo cubría. "Después de esto, ustedes cuatros deberían recibir un tunda* como castigo para que entiendan pero la razón porque que no lo hago… es que yo no soy como los otros padres para criarlos de esa forma. Lo único que puedo decir que es ustedes cuatros están castigados hasta que nosotros decíamos cuando les levantaremos el castigo… la verdad estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes". Dijo serio. Los cuatros niños nunca vieron a su padre de esa manera… era bastante desconcertante pero también esa era la prueba de que James Potter se podía comportar como un padre serio.

"Ahora vamos a casa y se encerraran a su habitación hasta que sea la hora de la cena". Dijo Lily también seria. Los tres adultos se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión seguidos de los cuatros niños que estaban mudos… no tenían nada para decir pero tampoco querían hacerlo.

"Espero que esto salga". Dijo James a Remus refiriéndose a la tinta rosa que un estaba en su cara. Remus miro hacia otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrisa… porque la verdad su amigo se encontraba ridículo con esa pintura en su cara.

Harry, Jane, Isabela y Charlus escucharon lo que dijo su padre y palidecieron. "¿Cuándo le diremos que esa tinta durara un mes en su cara?". Susurro Jane a sus hermanos, si James estaba histérico ahora no quería saber cuándo se entere sobre la tinta.

Isabela susurro. "Mejor que lo descubra solo, no tengo el valor de verlo cuando se entere que la tinta no sale… ¿Oye puedo encerrarme contigo en tu habitación, no quiero estar sola cuando llegue el momento?". Le pregunto a Jane y esta asintió, estando de acuerdo.

"Sin duda, esta vez no metimos en una grande". Dijo Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión, James fue directo hacia el baño para limpiarse el resto de la tinta, los niños al ver eso corrieron a su habitación excepto Isabela que fue con Jane… no querían aparecer en frente de sus padre hasta en una semana. Remus, Marlene y Lily se miraron confundidos no entendían por la rapidez que se fueron los niños… como si se estuvieron escondiéndose de "algo". Hasta que los tres adulto después lo entendieron al escuchar el grito de James.

"¡NIÑOS!".

* * *

Los misteriosos gemelos vieron todo el espectáculo a lo lejos. No se sorprendían en absoluto, todos los días los vigilaba a ellos, los gemelos Weasley, etc. Problemas, bromas, ataques todo eso ellos estaban ahí para mirar, proteger y advertir. Lucero estaba preocupado por los cuatros niños pero sabía que no podía intervenir… su padre tenía razón cuando decía que él actúa como "mama gallina".

"Wow, pobres no quiero saber lo que les espera". Dijo Lucero sonriendo divertido tratando de esconder su preocupación.

Lucifer arqueo una ceja mirando a su hermano. "Oh no, que no salga la mama gallina de tu interior. Sabes bien que esos niños se lo buscaron". Advirtió sabiendo como su hermano se preocupaba por todas las personas… inclusos por las hormigas cuando son pisadas y eso para él era absurdo.

Lucero suspiro frustrado se agarraba sus cabellos platinados. "¡Como logras adivinar lo que pienso!".

"Somos gemelos. Pasamos muchos años juntos y se cuándo la mama gallina saldrá al rescate… te conozco demasiado bien te preocupas por todos sabiendo que ellos no son nada de ti". Dijo Lucifer frunciendo el ceño, no entendía porque Lucero hacia eso preocuparse por personas que no tenían ninguna relación con él, ni siquiera ellos saben que el existe. Pero eso, es una causa de porque él y Lucero son tan opuesto. Mientras su hermano se preocupa por seres vivientes, el solo no les interesa lo que le sucedan, los miraba con indiferencia como si no fueran de su interés y esa es la verdad… la triste y cruel verdad.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Bueno, este capitulo es compensación de que el otro me haya salido corto. Espero que les guste. Sigo agradeciendo de los que me siguen y ponen favoritos en esta historia... ¡Me pone muy alegre!**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	13. Conociendo a los Guardianes

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

El castigo de los hermanos Potter duro un mes y medio. El mes de febrero fue por el dura miento que permaneció la tinta rosa en la cara de James, luego más dos semanas de marzo fue por la desobediencia en ir al pueblo muggle. El resto de los meses quedaron libres… bueno o eso es lo que ellos pensaban.

El 1 de abril era el cumpleaños de los gemelos Weasley. Pero como aun los gemelos estaban cursando su segundo año en Hogwarts, Harry y Jane decidieron mandarles una carta con algunos artículos de bromas (y sugerencias de Jane). El resto del mes fue normal, los hermanos Potter se lograron unir más en todos esos días, jugando al quidditch aunque Isabela no era muy buena cuando se trataba de alturas aunque sus hermanos la ayudaban.

En el mes de Mayo, Harry hizo su primera broma sin ayuda de nadie y menos de Jane que era con la que más tiene confianza. Su primera víctima fue nadie más y menos que Charlus, el día en que habían comprado los artículos de bromas para regalárselos a los gemelos, Harry vio una poción que era cambio de género, pensó que esa poción le seria de útil y sin dudarlo la compro. En todo el mes de abril planeo la broma y a quien se la iba hacer. Cuando llego el día o mejor dicho la noche de la broma, puso unas gotas de esa poción en la bebida de Charlus, la poción de cambio de género hacia efecto en una hora y luego duraría una semana… para ese momento todos iban estar durmiendo. Al mañana siguiente cuando todos desayunaban el único que faltaba era Charlus, sin embargo el desayuno fue interrumpido por el grito de este. Todos subieron las escaleras rápidamente excepto Harry que iba tranquilo, al abrir la puerta del baño se encontraron a un niña de cabellos negros algo alborotados con gafas y una cicatriz en su cuello. La primera carcajada fue de Jane que no creía lo que veía, su hermano es una niña, Lily, James e Isabela en cambio miraban con incredulidad y Harry trata de esconder una sonrisa maliciosa. Lily y James sabían que era una broma y lo primero que pensaron que la causante era Jane por la gracia que miraba a Charlus, sin embargo esta suponía que la broma era de Harry, ya que Isabela no era muy ingeniosa y dudaba que Charlus fuera a cambiarse por sí solo el género. Claro, que Jane no negó que había hecho la broma cuando sus padres la empezaron a regañar y darle un castigo, sabía que lo había hecho Harry pero no lo dijo… era la primera broma de su hermano y muy buena, se merecía que esta vez no estuviera en problemas. El resto del mes de Mayo fue todo normal excepto que Jane estaba castigada y Harry se sentía culpable.

En junio, la familia Potter fue expulsada de un supermercado muggle prohibiéndoles la entrada, en el caso que quisieran volver. La razón de tal expulsión fue a causa de que Charlus por venganza de la "broma" de Jane, la empujo hacia una montaña de latas apiladas en el medio del supermercado. Jane no sabiendo la razón por la que su hermano la empujo, furiosa lanzo a Charlus destruyendo un puesto de frutas. Harry que estaba cerca del puesto de frutas fue empujado provocando que una señora estampara su cara en un pastel que se estaba exhibiendo. Isabela al querer salir del problema y no tener nada que ver en ello, tampoco se salvó porque al querer alejarse del disturbio piso unas de las frutas caídas agarrándose de una escalera donde había un muggle subido arreglando un cartel… la escalera cayo junto con Isabela y el muggle quedo colgando del cartel. Los encargados del supermercado llevaron a los cuatros niños a una pareja algo inusual. Lily y James al ver a sus hijos y todos lo que provocaron quisieron decir que no conocían a esos niños pero al ver el gran parecía que tenían sus hijos con ellos… los delataba. Luego de pagar todo lo roto y pedir unas cuantas disculpas terminaron siendo expulsados. El resto del mes, los hermanos volvieron estar castigados de… nuevo, a pesar de todas las quejas. Sin embargo, Jane no pudo evitar quejarse porque hacía poco que había salida de un castigo y se metió en otro de nuevo.

En los cuatros meses que habían pasado, Lily y James se sorprendieron de todos los castigos que tuvieron sus hijos. Era la primera vez que sus hijos de descontrolaban de esa manera y querían olvidar el bochornoso momento de lo que había pasado en el supermercado. Se podía, esperar castigos de Jane y Charlus ya que ellos podían ser los más problemáticos pero que Harry e Isabela estuvieran en problemas era para sorprenderse… aunque presentían que Harry iba a seguir los pasos de Jane.

El 1 día del mes julio fue tranquilo, Harry se encontraba en su cama a punto de dormir. Cerró los ojos y en unos minutos, se encontró cayendo en un abismo negro, de pronto veía a lo lejos un punto blanco que se iba agrandando de a poco. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza al esperar el impacto que nunca llego, al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró flotando centímetro del suelo y luego cayo. Al levantarse vio que se encontró en un lugar todo blanco, no había nada más que una infinidad de blancura. Luego se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo, vio otros tres cuerpos que eran de… Jane, Fred y Severus.

Los cuatros se asombraron de encontrarse en ese mismo lugar extraño. Nadie tuvo el valor de decir algo, estaban anonadados y no sabían en donde estaban.

"N-no entiendo que está pasando". Dijo Harry mirando por todas parte tratando de encontrar algún lugar pasa salir de ahí.

Fred sonriendo traviesamente dijo. "No puedo creer, tal vez estamos en este lugar porque morimos prematuramente mientras dormíamos… sorprendente".

"¡¿Qué?! Morir durmiendo no es muy digno de mí, es algo ridículo". Dijo Jane golpeando el brazo de Fred mientras sonreía.

Severus miro todo el lugar con recelo. "Dudo que estemos muertos. Tal vez, nuestros cuerpos estén en un sueño profundo pero espiritualmente estemos en otro lugar".

"Eso está bien para mí". Dijo Jane conformándose con la teoría de Severus.

"Esta en lo correcto con su teoría, Señor Snape. Espiritualmente ustedes están en otro lugar". Dijo una voz provocando que los cuatros se dieran vueltas encontrándose con dos gemelos inusuales. Ambos gemelos eran altos, lo único común que tenían, todo lo demás eran lo opuesto del otro. Mientras uno tenía cabellos plateados y ojos azules, el gemelo opuesto tenia cabellos negros y ojos marrones, aun así el parecía era idéntico.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?". Pregunto Harry curioso.

El gemelo de cabellos plateados hablo. "Hola, soy Lucero guardián de las puertas del Paraíso". Dijo sonriente tratando de que sus invitados se sintieran cómodos.

"Soy Lucifer guardián de las puertas del Inframundo". Dijo el gemelo de cabellos negros tan fríamente causando que Lucero frunciera el ceño.

Fred estallo en carcajada. "Muy buen broma, pero yo no me voy a tragar ese cuento".

"¿Por qué no?". Pregunto curioso Lucero.

"Porque ustedes deberían tener otro apariencia, si tanto dicen que son guardianes del Paraíso e Inframundo". Dijo Fred serio.

Lucifer sonrió. "Entonces quieres ver mi verdadera apariencia".

Lucero arrugo la nariz, sabiendo a lo que trataba de hacer su hermano. "¡NO Lucifer! Padre dijo que no tratáramos de asustarlos y tú hace lo primero que no hay que hacer. Además tu verdadera forma es horripilante". Regaño a su hermano como si fuera un niño.

Severus arqueo ceja. "Aun no nos dijeron porque estamos aquí". La verdad se estaban cansando de ver peleas ridículas de hermanos, solo quería terminar sea de lo que estaba pasando y volver a su vida normal.

Los gemelos se dieron una mirada. "Fácil, Voldemort cometió un error con ustedes". Dijo Lucifer sin rodeos mientras miraba a Harry y Jane.

Los hermanos se miraron confundidos, no entendía a lo que el gemelo hosco se refería. Pero si ponían a Voldemort en una oración, también se relacionaba con Isabela y Charlus. Estaban curiosos, Lucifer dijo que Voldemort había cometido un error… lo que querían saber era cual fue el "error" que cometió.

"Y que esperan… queremos saber qué fue lo que Voldy Moldy hizo para cometer ese gran error". Jane dijo con impaciencia.

Lucero hizo un movimiento de manos y una nube grisácea apareció. De pronto dentro de la nube aparecieron letras y una voz recito, lo que aparecía en la nube:

 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca._

 _Nacidos de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrán al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes._

 _Y el Señor Tenebroso los señalará como su igual, dado que una venganza del pasado quiere finalizar._

 _Los Elegidos lo tendrán que matar o el los matará._

 _Ya que dos poderes opuesto no podrán permanecer en el mismo lugar._

 _Solo el elegido que tenga el valor de matar pondrá fin el reinado de oscuridad._

Los cuatros invitados estaban mudos y uno de ellos, estaba ciertamente incómodo. Harry miraba desconcertado lo que vendría hacer una profecía… ¿Venganza del pasado?¿Valor de matar?¿Fin del reinado de oscuridad?. ¡Que se suponía que era esto!, no entendía nada. Severus miro hacia abajo avergonzado, quería olvidar el gran error que hizo en su vida al decirle esa profecía al Señor Oscuro y ahora no entendía que hacia ahí. ¿Estaría recibiendo su castigo?.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?". Harry miro a los gemelos serios.

"Ante que Voldemort marcara a sus hermanos. La profecía se refería a ti y a Jane pero al parecer Voldemort segado los confundió con sus hermanos. Ustedes pudieron ser los Niños-Que-Vivieron pero ahora lo son Isabela y Charlus ya que están marcados. Y cuando llegue el momento que Voldemort sepa que se confundió de hermanos, los matara a los cuatros". Explico Lucero serio y preocupado, cuando miro a su gemelo este estaba inmutable no vio, ni una pizca de preocupación. "Sin embargo, Voldemort al marcar a sus hermanos, se creó otra profecía".

"¿Cuál otra profecía?". Pregunto Jane desconcertada.

Lucifer hizo un movimiento de mano, el mismo movimiento que hizo Lucero, y otra profecía apareció en la nube grisácea:

 _Cuatros niños nacidos del vientre de una misma madre vendrán al mundo._

 _Nacerán al finalizar el séptimo mes bajo la luna llena._

 _Dos de ellos serán los Elegidos marcado por el Señor Tenebroso._

 _Y los dos hermanos de los Elegidos serán las reencarnaciones de dos grandes magos._

 _Los Elegidos serán conocidos por todos._

 _Los Reencarnados serán las sombras de sus hermanos._

 _El tiempo de paz se está yendo._

 _Pero solo los Elegidos pondrán fin a la era de oscuridad._

 _Los Reencarnados trabajaran bajo la sombras de sus hermanos._

 _Serán guiados por la persona que quieren que sea su padre aunque no lo sea._

 _Ellos serán cuidados por personas que todos pensaban que eran los enemigos._

 _Pero solo un bando de la guerra será victorioso._

"Bueno ahora sí, que a esta profecía no la entiendo". Dijo Jane frotándose las cienes.

"No tienes que entenderla. Solo saber que existe". Dijo Lucero con suavidad. "Con el tiempo entenderás esta profecía, nosotros ya no podemos decir más que esto".

Fred que estaba mudo en todo ese momento, hablo. "¿Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?". Señalándose a sí mismo y a Snape.

Lucifer lo miro. "Más de lo que piensas". Dijo simplemente.

"Lo entenderás con el tiempo, nosotros no podemos decir más que lo esencial. Solo podemos ayudarlo en ciertas cosas, lo demás tendrán que resolverlos por sí solos". Explico Lucero.

"¿Y ahora que sabemos esto? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?". Pregunto de nuevo Harry, no sabiendo que hacer… toda esta información no se podía a tomar a la ligera.

"Deben proteger a sus hermanos hasta que llegue el momento que se tengan que enfrentar a Voldemort. Están capacitado tanto física como mentalmente". Dijo Lucifer fríamente.

Severus frunció el ceño. "¡Son solo niños! No puedes decirles eso y enviarlos a prácticamente una guerra. No tienen idea de lo que Voldemort es capaz de hacer".

Lucifer miro a Severus con indiferencia. "Tal vez, quieras compartir algo con nosotros Señor Snape, ¿no es así?". Mirando el brazo izquierdo del profesor de pociones, y este dándose cuenta de eso.

"Creo que ya es hora de decirles Severus, ellos no son niños normales lo entenderán". Dijo Lucero alentándolo.

"¿Entender qué?". Preguntaron Fred, Jane y Harry mirando a los gemelos y luego a Severus.

Fue la primera vez que Severus Snape no tuvo el valor a la cara de esos tres niños. Estiro su brazo izquierdo y con lentitud empezó a remangar la manga bajo la mirada atenta de los tres niños y de los gemelos entrometidos. Cuando la manga llego a la mitad de su brazo, levanto la vista para ver las miradas desconcertadas de Jane, Harry y Fred. En su brazo estaba la marca tenebrosa, dejándose ver un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

"¡Un mortifago!". Exclamaron los tres sin poder creerlo.

"¿Pe-pero porque?". Pregunto Harry mirando al hombre que creía su padre con decepción. Enterarse que era un mortifago fue como un cachetazo que le abrió los ojos dándose cuanta que en verdad no conocía a Severus Snape.

"¡Cómo pudiste!". Grito Fred con furia.

Lucero decidió intervenir, viendo que esto iba a terminar bien. "Cálmense, ante de juzgar deben saber sus razones".

"¿Razones?". Severus arqueo una ceja. "¡No tengo nada que explicar!".

"Tendrás que hacerlos, si quieres que esos niños confíen en ti. Una de las razones por las que estas aquí es para que los ayudes o tendrán que saberlo por nosotros". Amenazo Lucifer irritado por tanta charla, lo único que quería era que todo esto termine.

"Severus, son niños pero no tontos". Lucero mirándolo con suavidad.

Severus gruño y miro a esos ojos azules que tanto le hacía acordar a Dumbledore. Eran los mismos ojos azules que tenía el viejo, parecía como si con solo verlos a los ojos sabía todo de él. ¡No de nuevo!, se dijo internamente no quería ser manipulado ya bastaba con Dumbledore, no quería que dos gemelos se entrometieran dónde nos les incumbe.

"Severus, por favor". Imploro de nuevo Lucero.

Nuevamente gruño. "¡Bien!. Era estúpido ¿Si?, cuando decidí tomar la marca tenebrosa era joven, recién salía de Hogwarts no tenía a nadie, mi madre estaba muerta, mi padre no me quería y mi mejor amiga me abandono por mi estupidez. Sabía que en solo un lugar encajaba perfectamente y era con los mortifagos". Respiro profundamente mientras las cincos personas que estaban ahí mirándolo, escuchando atentamente su relato. "Al principio no sabía lo que hacía hasta que me mandaban a esas misiones para torturar muggles a pesar de que no me gustaba la idea de tortúralos lo hacía porque sabía que si no me matarían. Luego escuche la profecía que Trelawney le dijo a Dumbledore y de inmediato fui a decírselo a mi "Amo". Dijo esa última palabra con sarcasmo. "Nunca supe que esa profecía se refería a Lily o a sus hijos, pero por el respeto de nuestra amistad fui hacia Dumbledore y le dije lo que tenía planeado hacer el Señor Oscuro. Claro que Dumbledore no quería quedarse con las manos vacías, si el prometía proteger a todos los Potter, yo le tendría que dar algo cambio". Al terminar miro fulminante a esos gemelos. "Felices".

Lucifer sonrió. "Como no tienes idea". Dijo con aire de suficiencia haciendo que el profesor de pociones lo odiara más… pero no le dio importancia.

"¿Qué fue lo que le diste a cambio?". Pregunto Jane seria.

Severus la miro. "Le di mi eterna confianza. Gracias a eso, me convertí en espía y le pasaba información a Dumbledore. Ahora que Voldemort no está, tengo que vigilar a sus hermanos. Esa fue unas de las razones por la que cuatros años, no los cuide más".

"¿Protegías a Isabela y Charlus?". Pregunto Harry ahora sorprendido… sin duda el hombre que tenía al frente tenia agallas en ser un espía y desafiar a Voldemort de esa manera y seguir vivo. No podía enojarse con él, tenía claro que Sev escondía sus intenciones bajo fachadas de sarcasmos y ser irritable para todo ser viviente. Pero nada cambiaba, el seguía siendo su padre, él sabía que los quería por forma en que estaba haciendo esto y contándole su más escondido secreto. No lo culpaba, era un ser humano con defectos y errores, sin embargo estaba arrepentido y corrigiendo sus errores.

Fred dejo salir todo el aire que tenía contenido. "No puedo creerlo. Mi Jefe de Casa es un ex mortifago, doble espía. Ahora si lo vi todo".

"Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Se puede ver lo que ocurrió en esa noche de Halloween?". Pregunto Jane mirando a los gemelos. Estos se dieron una mirada y miraron a la niña asintiendo la cabeza.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres verlo?". Pregunto dubitativo Lucero.

"Si". Fue ahora Harry el que hablo. "Yo también quiero ver lo que sucedió esa noche".

Lucero suspiro y miro a su gemelo. Lucifer hizo otro movimiento de manos y en la nube grisácea empezó a verse una imagen moviéndose. Harry, Jane, Fred y Severus miraban atentamente hacia la nube, veían aun encapuchado caminando en la oscuridad del bosque del Valle de Godric. Ya suponían quien era, cuando vieron que se hizo un espeso humo negro entrando por la ventana donde cuatros bebes dormían en sus cunas, se paralizaron. Dejaron de respirar, en el momento que Voldemort apunto con su varita a Isabela y Charlus vieron como una misteriosa barrera doraba aparecía entre los dos bebes deshaciendo el hechizo… lo que hizo que soltaran todo el oxígeno acumulado por el alivio. Hasta que… una risita infantil hizo que dejaran de respirar de nuevo… vieron que Jane la que reía con tanto descaro…

"¡Wow! De bebe era asombrosa. Ya en ese momento me le reía en frente de su cara a Voldy Moldy". Bromeo Jane tratando de liberar todo el ambiente tenso. Siguieron viendo la imagen donde Voldemort apuntaba ahora a Harry y Jane, vieron nuevamente como el rayo verde se dirigía a los bebes esta vez apareció una barrera azul donde el hechizo no desapareció sino que reboto y volvió hacia Voldemort convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

"¿Qué se supone que paso?". Pregunto Fred incrédulo mirando a los misteriosos gemelos.

"No lo sabemos". Dijo Lucifer sin importancia.

"¡No me jodas! Ustedes saben un poco más el destino de todo el mundo y no saben lo que paso ahí". Exclamo Harry sin paciencia y ese gemelo Lucifer no ayudaba con su indiferencia que lo sacaba de quicio.

"Lo siento, Harry". Se disculpó Lucero apenado. Lucifer miro con disgusto a su gemelo, porque tenía que disculparse.

Segundos después, Fred vio que Harry y Jane junto con su profesor de pociones se distanciaban unos metros. Decidió darles privacidad porque sintió que era al personal y se acercó hacia Lucero y Lucifer para hacerles varias preguntas. Minutos despues se dio vuelta y vio como Harry y Jane abrazaban a Snape, no era algo que se veía todos los días y que su profesor de pociones los abrazara… era raro. Y nuevamente poso su mirada en los gemelos.

"¿Y hay alguien más está encargado de lo que se supone que sea esto?". Fred señalo el lugar que carecía de color.

"Si, nuestro padre. Él es el encargado del Paraíso y del Inframundo, nosotros solo supervisamos y recibimos a las almas que atravesaran algunas de esas dos puertas. Claro, que siento pena por las almas que conozcan a Lucifer". Susurro lo último Lucero mientras señalaba a su gemelo. Fred solo rio.

"¿Y quién es su padre?". Ahora pregunto Jane mientras se acercaba.

"Eso tampoco se los puedo decir. Nadie lo conoce excepto nosotros dos, nuestro padre es muy reservado cuando se trata de su identidad." Explico Lucero con rapidez. "Por cierto, todo lo que paso en este momento, nadie lo tiene que saber".

"Ni siquiera mi gemelo George". Dijo Fred no gustándole la idea de tener secretos con su gemelo.

"Lo siento, pero ni siquiera tu gemelo puede saberlo. O por lo menos no puede saberlo por ahora". Lucero mirando a cada uno de ellos. "Por último, si tiene alguna duda o necesitan ayudan solo griten nuestros nombres y nosotros estaremos allí".

"Lo entendemos". Asintió Harry.

Antes que Lucero dijera algo más, un tornado arrastro a sus cuatros invitados llevándoselos hacia una gran puerta que apareció misteriosamente. "¡Lucifer!". Viendo a su hermano sabiendo que él era el causante de eso, su hermano siempre hacia lo mismo… echaba a todas las almas de esa manera algo cruel.

"¿Qué?". Dijo Lucifer fríamente. "Me estaba cansado de tanta charla y aparte el mocoso le dejo claro, el entendió lo que dijiste. Ahora hermanito, me quiero ir". Y desapareció sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su gemelo.

Lucero gruño y también desapareció. Yendo a infórmale a su padre, que parte de su misión había sido completada.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	14. Expreso Hogwarts

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Cerca a finales de julio, los hermanos Potter recibieron sus cartas de Hogwarts. James y Lily felicitaron a sus hijos pero como siempre más atención tuvieron Isabela y Charlus dejando a Harry y Jane algo indiferente por ese hecho estando acostumbrados a ser solo sombras. Sin embargo, después de haber estado es ese misterioso "sueño" con Lucero y Lucifer ambos idearon un plan cuando estén en Hogwarts y proteger a sus hermanos, no iba a ser tan difícil estando Severus y Fred para ayudarlo. Jane decidió incluir a George también el plan salvo que no le podían contar el sueño... aun según Lucero, se sintió mal por Fred teniendo que mentirle a su gemelo temporalmente pero si nadie tenía que saberlo entonces tenía que tener una buena razón.

Cuando el cumpleaños de los cuatrillizos llego, a la pequeña fiesta fueron invitadas la mayoría de los Weasley, Remus y Marlene. Harry, Jane y Fred estaba al encontraron se tensaron, físicamente hace meses que no se veían pero "espiritualmente" se encontraron hace treinta días atrás en circunstancia inexplicables... aunque el pobre de George no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor haciendo que Fred se sintiera miserablemente mal.

Hubo un momento que un búho oscuro se acercó a la mansión para interés de Harry y Jane, ya que conocían perfectamente de quien era el dueño del ave y desaparecieron de la vista de todo el mundo. El búho traía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, Harry abrió la caja y encontró dos regalos envueltos, uno tenía su nombre y el otro con el nombre de su hermana. Jane aún más curiosa agarro su regalo y le saco el envoltorio encontrando que era un libro sobre instrucciones de duelo que hace unos años atrás estaba interesada en leer. En cambio, Harry recibió un libro de hechizos avanzados que útilmente le servirían. El volvió a revisar la caja y encontró una carta con una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes, la carta decía:

 _Harry y Jane:_

 _Dado que esta vez no fui invitado y el cumpleaños anterior no les regale nada. Espero que le gusten sus regalos, ya que les servirán más adelante para su "pequeña misión" pero no solo se los regale por eso... años atrás me acorde a ustedes dos viendo con interés los libros sobre instrucciones de duelos y hechizos avanzados. Aunque dudaba si algunas ves les pidieron a sus "padres" que le compraran los libros pero al recordar como los encontré el año anterior encerrado en la biblioteca sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las dudas se me fueron._

 _Espero que tengan un feliz cumpleaños. Solo se cumple 11 una vez._

 _Nos vemos en Hogwarts._

 _Sev._

 _PD: Jane no andes de casamentera sin mi consentimiento._

 _PD2: Harry vigílala te la encargo._

Jane rio, al último de lo que había escrito Sev. "Es tierno, que Sev se acuerdo aun de nuestros intereses". Dijo mirando la carta para luego ver a su hermano que estaba mirando con sumo interés su libro. "Oye, Harry cuando termines de leer tu libro, que dudo que tarde mucho en terminarlo. ¿Me lo prestas?".

Harry sonrió. "Solo si tú me prestar, el tuyo".

"Eso es un trato".

Resto del día paso con normalidad y cuando la fiesta termino cada invitado se fue a su casa. Los dos hermanos se habían encerrado en la habitación de Jane, hubo una pequeña duda que surgió a Harry y ambos hermano tenían intensiones de llamar solo a Lucero dado que su gemelo hosco aun le tenían cierto recelos. Cuando Harry lo llamo, Lucero aparición al instante sorprendido que tan pronto había sido llamo.

"Bueno, me llamaron muy pronto. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?". Pregunto mirando a los niños mientras observaba la habitación con curiosidad.

"Tengo una duda, ¿Voldemort esta con vida?". Pregunto Harry serio mientras Jane miraba a Lucero con interés en saber la repuesta.

"Está vivo, pero no como nosotros. En estos momento es un alma en pena esperando el momento correcto para poseer una persona y su cuerpo". Lucero explico. Sabía varias cosas sobre Voldemort y su ubicación actual, todos los magos son ignorantes de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba más cerca de ellos de lo que esperaban… todo era gracias a que Albus Dumbledore difundió de que el alma de Voldemort no está en "este mundo"… aun. Cuando el Mago más Oscuro de todo los tiempo era un alma vagando en busca del cuerpo correcto para poseerlo.

Jane se sorprendió. "¿Estas queriendo decir que Voldy es un alma que vaga por cualquier parte del mundo? Y nosotros acá como malditos ignorantes felices de la vida".

"Eso lo dijiste tú, no yo. Al parecer Albus Dumbledore quiso mantener a la población mágica en calma diciendo que su alma fue desterrada de la tierra. Sin embargo, el alma de Voldemort ni siquiera se acercó a las puerta del Inframundo".

Jane sonrió de forma maliciosa. "Al parecer subestime a Albus Dumbledore. El abuelo sabe mentir pero eso nos deja con las guardia baja a cualquier ataque que haga".

"¿Y exactamente donde esta Voldemort?". Pregunto Harry, ya sorprendido estaba de saber que Voldemort prácticamente esta con vida por lo menos para sentirse algo seguro quería saber en dónde se encuentra.

Lucero pensativo, si decirles o no, finalmente dijo. "Bueno… exactamente se encuentra en un bosque desierto en Albania".

Harry desesperado dijo. "¡Entonces digámosle a nuestro padre para que vaya con varios Aurores y ataque a Voldemort y caso resuelto!".

"¡NO!". Exclamo Lucero. "No están fácil matar a Voldemort, hay algo que le permite aferrarse a este mundo. Además nadie te creería sin una prueba concreta". Estaba algo nervioso por lo que dijo Harry, si el niño le decía a alguien sobre esta información seguro que Lucifer lo mataría por echar la misión a perder. "Créeme Harry, mejor mantenerlo el silencio".

Harry suspiro. "Está bien, era solo eso". Lucero asintió y desapareció dejando a los dos hermanos en silencio, a veces sentía que el karma, destino, mundo o lo que fuera se olvidaban que solo eran niños de once años recién cumplidos como para tener responsabilidades tan grandes como estas. Pero lo bueno es que tenían apoyo para aferrarse y pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaban.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la familia Potter se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon esperando a los Weasley, ya que Lily y Molly se había puesto para que las dos familias fueran a comprar los útiles escolares.

Cuando los Potter divisaron a grupo de cabezas pelirrojas fueron a su reencuentro. Jane y Harry vieron a las gemelos que estaban algo alejados de su familias, también vieron que Fred aún se encontraban incomodo al encontrarse los cuatros juntos y recordar que hay algo que no le estaba diciendo algo a su gemelo.

"¿Paso algo malo?". Jane miro a los gemelos con preocupación, al ver la cara de desgano de los pelirrojos.

"Más de lo que piensas". Dijo Fred con cierta amargura.

"Pero nada de qué preocuparse, no vamos amargarles a ustedes dos también". George sonrió tratando de cambiar de tema.

Harry también sonrió. "Créeme nosotros dos ya estamos amargados y la razón no son ustedes, sino ciertas personas que viven con nosotros desde que nacimos y aun no se acuerdan que existimos". Miro a su familia que estaba con el resto del clan Weasley.

"¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto Fred con el ceño fruncido.

"Quiere decir, que antes de venir hacia el acá. Lily y James se olvidaron de nosotros y estaban por irse con Isabela y Charlus sin preguntarnos". Respondió Jane suspirando, a veces se preguntaba porque no se escapaba de su casa después de todo no iban a notar su presencia, ya que no soportaba más seguir así.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron y luego dijeron. "Lo sentimos".

"Como dije, esto no es culpa de ustedes". Dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su amargura.

Luego los cuatros se acercaron a sus respectivas familias. Cuando James pregunto dónde irían primero, Jane sugirió ir por las mascotas pero Charlus segundos después dijo que quería ir por el uniforme para no tener que encontrarse a Malfoy mas tarde ahí. Dado que Jane se estaba cansando de que siempre sus padres hicieran lo que decía Charlus empezó a quejarse pero como en ese momento James no tenía la paciencia para soportar el berrinche de su hija, le dio una bolsa con galeones, sickle y knut para que comprar sus cosas por su cuenta.

Cuando James se fue, Jane miro incrédula a donde su más llamado padre estaba con los Weasley yendo hacia Madame Malkin, luego que Harry estaba de la misma manera. Los gemelos los miraron disculpándose con la mirada por no poder estas con ellos.

Harry miro a su hermana. "¿Y que esperamos? ¿Vamos a la tiendas de animales?".

Jane lo miro con una ceja arqueada. "¿Enserio quieres ir primero ahí? Si quiere ve con ellos". Señalo hacia la tienda de Mandame Malkin.

"¿Es broma? Y dejarte con la diversión de estar sola en el Callejón… eso sí que no". Dijo Harry agarrando a Jane por el brazo e ir a la tienda de mascota, es obvio que no quería que su hermana se quedara sola por las estupideces de James en no querer por una vez de escuchar a su hija.

Minutos después de haber entrado a la tienda, Harry salió con una jaula que adentro tenía un búho nival muy hermoso, luego Jane salió de la tienda con un águila toda de color marrón. Sin embargo, la alegría de esos segundos se esfumo cuando cierto rubio se acercó a ellos.

"Al parecer, al fin decidieron abandonarlos". Dijo Malfoy con cierta malicia.

Jane sonrió falsamente. "Hola Rubia". Dijo haciendo que Malfoy arrugara la nariz por el apodo. "¿Ya reemplazaron tu lugar? Es raro no verte con tus papis.

"Eso no te incumbe, Potter"

"Entonces, no te acerque a nosotros Malfoy". Dijo Harry con cierta molestia. Luego miro a Jane haciendo un gesto para alejarse de Malfoy. A la siguiente tienda que entraron fue a la de Ollivander, al entrar no había nadie salvo un anciano de cabellos blancos y de ojos azules pálidos.

"Los otros dos hermanos Potter que faltaban, ya me preguntaba cuando iban a venir". Dijo el señor Ollivander acercándose a los dos hermanos, haciendo que estos dieran un paso hacia atrás.

"Hola". Dijeron Harry y Jane con cierta torpeza.

"¿Quién es el primero?". Pregunto el anciano mirando a los hermanos.

Harry trago en seco y dio un paso hacia adelante. Cuando el señor Ollivander le preguntaba a Harry con cuál era la mano sostenía la varita, Jane miraba atentamente lo que pasaba. Luego el anciano fue al fondo de la tienda y traía una cajita en sus manos.

"Fresno y fibra de corazón de dragón, dieciséis centímetros muy buena para encantamientos". Dijo y le entrego la varita a Harry. Al agarrar la varita, Harry dio un pequeño movimiento y una gran ráfaga hizo que un estante cayera.

Jane miro el estante caído y dijo. "Bueno, no esperaba eso".

Pasaron varios minutos, y seis varitas pasaron por la mano de Harry haciendo que ninguna correspondiera a él. Harry se había resignado y pensó que no había ninguna varita para el hasta que el señor Ollivander volvió con una cajita de cuero algo polvorientas por los años de no haber sido usada.

"Probemos con esta". Dijo el anciano sacando la varita y dándosela a Harry.

Al agarrar la varita, Harry sintió un pequeña corriente pasar por su mano y una pequeña luz verdosa lo rodeo, luego al hacer un pequeño movimiento de varita hizo que el estante que estaba caído volviera a estar como estaba antes. Jane por su parte suspiro aliviada de que por fin su hermano tuviera una varita, ya que se sentía ansiosa por conseguir la suya.

"Curioso". Dijo solamente Ollivander mirando a Harry.

"¿Qué es lo curioso?". Pregunto Jane por su hermano mientras arqueaba una ceja, ya que Harry aún estaba en shock mirando su varita.

"La varita que tiene ahora el señor Potter, está hecha con madera de serpiente y núcleo de cuerno de basilisco de veinte centímetro. Su anterior dueño fue el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin".

"¿Eso quiere decir que Harry posiblemente termine en Slytherin?". Pregunto Jane de mala gana, ya que ella quería terminar ahí.

El anciano movió la cabeza negando. "No, la varita es quien elige al mago pero no decide en que casa termina, eso lo hace solamente el sombrero. El señor Potter puede tener la varita del dueño de unas de las cuatros casa de Hogwarts pero puede terminar en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o cualquiera de las otras casas".

Luego de la explicación del señor Ollivander a Jane, fue el turno de está en tener su varita. Fue el mismo procedimiento que Harry, solo que su búsqueda de varita duro más que la de su hermano. Jane suspiro también derrotada, diez varita y ninguna la quería a ella. ¿Tal vez, la varitas le encontraba cierta maldad que no la elegían?. Pero sacudió su cabeza por su absurda idea, si una varita eligió a Charlus que era peor que ella, entonces alguna varita también la tenía que elegir.

"Creo que esta será tu varita, estuvo tanto años en esta tienda como la varita de su hermano". Dijo entregándole la varita.

Cuando Jane agarro la varita, sintió como el calor que tenían en su mano se esparcía en todo su cuerpo mientras una luz dorada la rodeaba, luego miro al anciano que tenía enfrente. "¿A qué se refirió que la varita estuvo muchos años como la de varita de Harry?".

"Tal vez, se refiere que la varita pertenece a algún fundador de las cuatros casa, ¿Cierto?". Intervino Harry mirando ahora al anciano pero al no tener ninguna respuesta por parte del hombre, sintió que estaba en lo correcto.

"La varita fue hecha con madera de manzano y núcleo diente de león de veintidós centímetros. Perteneciente al mismísimo rey de los leones Godric Griffindor. Fue sorprende que en mi familia tuviéramos que custodiar las dos varitas de los más importante y rivales fundadores. Pero sabría que sus próximos dueños vendrías por ellas". Explico el hombre con tanta naturalidad.

Harry y Jane se miraron sorprendidos por la revelación, sus varitas pertenecieron a magos muy importantes y ahora ellos eran dueños de ellas. Les sorprendía saber que algo así les podía pasar a ellos. Luego de pagar por sus varitas, salieron de la tienda sin habla y siguieron comprando el resto de sus cosas, ahora en silencio.

Después de haber terminado de comprar sus libros e uniforme, volvieron donde estaban su familia y los Weasley esperándolos en frente de la tienda de quidditch que tanto Charlus, Ron y los gemelos babeaban por la nimbus 2000 que se exhibía en la vidriera de la tienda mientras que Isabela, Percy y Ginny charlaban de quien sabe qué. Luego de que las dos familias terminaran sus compras, los Weasley invitaron a los Potter a la Madriguera con cierta timidez, ya que comparar la Madriguera con la Mansión Potter, no era grande cosa. Pero honestamente Lily y James aceptaron encantados ya que les gustaba estar en la Madriguera sobre todo Lily ya que ella no le gustaba mucho los lujos a pesar que en El Profeta, Rita Skeeter la describió todo lo contrario.

* * *

Al estar en la Madriguera cada miembro se separó por su cuenta, los señores Weasley junto con Lily y James se fueron a la cocina, Percy se fue a encerrarse en su habitación, Isabela se fue con Ginny a la habitación de la pequeña pelirroja, por ultimo Ron y Charlus salieron afuera de la Madriguera. Mientras todos se separaban, Harry y Jane les contaban a los gemelos el encuentro con Malfoy al salir de la tienda de mascotas, luego de sus varitas en las que estos quedaron sorprendidos por quienes eran antes los dueños. Luego los gemelos le contaron a los dos hermanos, lo aburrido que fue comprar sus cosas con el resto de su familia y que nada interesante paso, y lo insufrible que estaba Charlus.

Al rato, Charlus entro a la casa y Jane se extrañó que Ron no estaba con él. Al salir para ver donde estaba en pelirrojo, Jane lo encontró sentado mirando al suelo se sintió pena por el… a pesar que casi nunca hablaba con Ron, él nunca fue malo con ella y entonces decidió sentarse a su lado. Ron al mirar la persona que se sentó a su lado, se sorprendió al ver que era Jane.

"¿Qué ocurre Ron?". Pregunto Jane.

Ron volvió al suelo. "Me preocupa empezar a Hogwarts". Dijo en voz baja.

Con esa revelación, Jane entendió a lo que se refería. "¿Te refieres a la ceremonia de selección?". Y Ron asintió lentamente.

"¿Y si me toca en otra casa? La mayoría de mi familia está en Gryffindor excepto los gemelos…". Dijo al último de una forma incomoda. "Sinceramente, quiero estar en Gryffindor pero va a ser algo difícil ser notado mientras que cada uno de mis hermanos resalto en Hogwarts. Bill fue Premio Anual, Charlie estuvo en el equipo de quidditch, Percy es prefecto, los gemelos a pesar de estar en Slytherin son los bromistas y Ginny al ser la única chica en la casa no hace falta en que tenga que buscar atención". Explico Ron con cierta amargura.

Jane estaba sorprendida por lo que el pelirrojo le dijo, al parecer los gemelos no eran los únicos que sufrían, Ron busca en resaltar por sí mismo haciendo algo que sus hermanos no puedan hacer, pero era difícil ya que eran muchos. A veces, se sentía tonta por sentir pena por ella misma porque sus padres no la prestan atención siendo opacada por Charlus e Isabela pero no era la única. Los gemelos también estaban algo abandonados pero tanto como ella y Harry porque al menos sus padres los tienen en cuenta y Ron estaba en busca de ser resaltado por su propio mérito.

"Entiendo. Pero sin embargo, Charlus dijo que eres muy bueno jugando ajedrez mágico, ¿cierto?". Pregunto Jane mirando a Ron que asintió.

"¿Pero de qué sirve saber jugar ajedrez mágico? Eso no ayuda de mucho". Ron desanimado miraba hacia un punto fijo.

Jane negó con la cabeza. "Te equivocas. El ajedrez mágico es de inteligencia y de estrategia, si lo aplicas de la vida real serás imparable". Dijo haciendo que Ron la mirara interrogante.

"¿Cómo?". Pregunto el pelirrojo curioso e interesando.

"Míralo de esta forma. Nuestro bando seria las piezas blancas que representan el bien y los mortifagos y el "Señor Malo" son las piezas negras que representan el mal". Jane explicaba lentamente. "Los mortifagos vendría a ser…". No término de la oración porque Ron la interrumpió.

"Los peones". Dijo Ron entendiendo donde quiera llegar. "Ahora entiendo, los mortifagos son los peones mientras que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado es el Rey Negro. Mientras que en nuestro bando Dumbledore es el Rey Blanco y los que lo siguen son los peones. Es cuestión de estrategia ver qué movimiento hará con sus peones."

Jane asintió satisfecha. "Exacto. Ahora de nuestro lado la Reina Blanca vendría a ser Minerva ya que es como la mano derecha de Dumbledore y del otro lado por lo que escuche la Reina Negra vendría a ser Bellatrix Lestrange siendo la mano derecha de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado." Explico viendo que Ron entendió su punto. "Ahora entiendes. Si aplicas tus conocimientos y estrategias de ajedrez en la vida real serás imparable pero tienes que hacerlos en los momentos indicados. Puedes hacer algo que tus hermanos no pueden Ron, solo tienes que ver más en ti mismo".

Ron la miro unos segundos y luego la abraza tomando por sorpresa a Jane. "Gracias, realmente aprecio de que me ayudaras con mi inseguridad. Espero que también estés en Gryffindor". Dijo Ron y luego entro de nuevo a la Madriguera con mejor ánimo que el de antes.

 _"Lo dudo"_. Pensó Jane y luego suspiro mirando el lugar por donde el pelirrojo se fue.

* * *

En todo el mes de agosto, Harry y Jane evitaron en llamar a Lucero y Lucifer aun no querían saber mucho del tema. Querían disfrutar un poco más en ser niños normales hasta que tengan que comenzar su misión que misteriosamente esos gemelos le dieron. Nadie en su familia, ni siquiera Remus o Marlene sospechaba de ellos y sus misteriosas escapadas. Como ya tenían sus varitas ponían en prácticas los hechizos de libro que tanto Severus les había regalado para sus cumpleaños.

El 1 de septiembre, los dos hermanos se despertaron una hora antes temiendo que sus padres se olvidaran de ellos como el día que iban a ir al Callejón Diagon. Harry se encontraba ansioso y nervioso no sabía lo que iba a pasar este año en Hogwarts y más con lo que Lucero les había dicho a él y Jane. Ese día el cabello de Jane había cambiado a pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a la estación de trenes.

Cuando entraron a Kings Cross, estaban entre el medio del andén 9 y 10. Como siempre Charlus quiso ser el primero en entrar y James se ofreció en ayudarlo, luego como Isabela no se animaba a traspasar el muro Lily fue con ella y por ultimo Harry y Jane se miraron suspirando por estar solos… de nuevo. Al pasar por el muro, vieron a la gran locomotora escarlata que tanto sus padres le habían descripto en sus historias. Luego de admirar un poco el lugar, se acercaron dónde estaba su familia, vieron que Lily les estaban advirtiendo a sus hermanos en que no se tenía que meter en problemas. Y James aprovechando de que su esposa estaba distraía les hablo a sus hijos.

"Antes de que suban al tren, tengo algo que darles a los cuatros". Dijo James llamando la atención de sus hijos y sobre de Harry y Jane que estaban siendo incluidos. "Esta es mi capa de invisibilidad que fue traspasada por cada miembro de mi familia. Y hoy yo se las traspaso a ustedes. Úsenla con sabiduría". Termino de decir guiñando sus ojos haciendo que Charlus sonriera.

"Descuida papa, lo haremos". Respondió Charlus con complicidad.

Cuando los cuatrillizos entraron al tren, Isabela fue llamada por una niña de cabellos castaños, Jane al verla supo que era la misma niña que su hermana le había contado que había conocido en Madame Malkin. Charlus por su parte fue a buscar a Ron y Harry le había dicho que iba a buscar a los gemelos mientras que ella buscara un compartimiento vacío.

Cuando Jane quedo sola, fue pasando por cada compartimiento lleno hasta que por fin encontró uno vacío. Al entrar sus cosas, se sentó y empezó a leer un libro mientras esperaba su hermano y los gemelos. En un momento la puerta del compartimiento y Jane levanto a mirada encontrándose con un chico atractivo de cabellos castaños y ojos grises.

"Discúlpame, ¿tienes ocupado los demás lugares?". Pregunto el chico señalando el resto del compartimiento vacío.

"Estoy esperando a mi hermano y otras dos personas más pero sigue habiendo lugar". Respondió Jane encogiéndose de hombro.

El agradable chico negó con la cabeza. "No quiero ser una molestia, pregunte porque con unos amigos también buscábamos un lugar vacío y pensé que estabas sola".

Jane sonrió, el chico era agradable. "Entiendo".

Antes de que el chico se fuera, dijo. "Por cierto, soy Cedric Diggory".

"Jane Potter". Se presentó, esperaba que el tal Cedric se sorprendiera de su existencia, pero el no hizo nada.

Cedric sonrió. "Lo sé, solo quiera escucharte decirlo". Y se fue cerrando la puerta del compartimiento.

Jane quedo mirando incrédula la puerta del compartimiento, en cierta forma el chico era raro para ella, que el conociera su existencia la sorprendía. Minutos después, apareció Harry con los gemelos y encontraron a Jane aun con cara de incredulidad.

"¿Jane?". Harry la llamo.

"Creo que esta en shock". Sugirió Fred.

"Y si le lanzamos…". George fue interrumpido por Jane.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses George". Jane lo miro seriamente. Y luego pensó que pronto estaría en Hogwarts y sonrió.

Harry y los gemelos se encogieron de hombro por lo raro que se comportaba la ahora pelirroja y se sentaron charlando de sus planes para cuando llegaran a Hogwarts.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Por cierto, tengo pensado en hacer un crossover con esta historia... aun no tengo pensado con cual seria pero... ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	15. Selección

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Advertencia 2: CAPITULO UN POCO CORTO ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO LENTAMENTE**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

En el viaje a Hogwarts, Harry y Jane decidieron contarles sus planes a los gemelos sobre Isabela y Charlus. Fred se hacia el tonto como si no supieran a lo que Harry y Jane se referían sobre "proteger" a sus hermanos mientras que George estaba extrañado de que tengan que proteger a los Niños-Que-Vivieron en Hogwarts. Harry trataba de ser breve con George, evitando de que no se les escapara en decir los nombres de Lucero y Lucifer, y sobre el extraño "sueño" en la que estuvieron el, Jane, Fred y Sev.

Al salir del tren, se tuvieron que separar a los gemelos ya que solo los primeros años iban en botes mientras que los demás años más avanzados iban en carruaje. Hagrid, el medio-gigante que llamaba a todos los primero años, los guiaba con una lámpara hacia un sendero que los llevaba a un gran lago, donde cada cuatros alumnos se tenían que subir a un bote. Harry y Jane al subir en unos de los botes, Charlus con Ron e Isabela junto con su amiga Anne se acercaron a ellos para subirse al bote. Pero como Hagrid dijo que solo eran cuatros en un bote, Isabela y Charlus se fulminaron mutuamente comenzando una pelea donde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Harry y Jane se miraron de mala gana y salieron de ese bote, para subirse con Neville y una chica de cabellos espeso llamada Hermione.

Al llegar al castillo, Harry vio que la persona que los esperaba era Minerva McGonagall. Hace mucho que no veía a la mujer después de todo ella era amiga de sus padres y debes en cuando los visitaba en la Mansión Potter. Pudo ver que la mujer no cambiaba seguía siendo tan seria y estricta como la describió James cuando les contaba sus aventuras en Hogwarts. A medida que la profesora McGonagall daba su discurso a los primeros años, hubo un momento que fue interrumpida por el grito de Neville al encontrar su sapo. Logro escuchar varias risas que provenían cerca de ellos, donde estaba Malfoy con su grupo y luego miro a Jane que miraba fulmínate al rubio. Luego de unos momento McGonagall se fue dejándolos solos.

"¡Oh! Pero que hermoso año que nos toca, tenemos a los Niños-Que-Se-Escondieron y a sus hermanos que nadie conocen". Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

"¡Que dijiste! ¡Vuelve a repetirlo!". Dijo Jane con cierto enojo siendo sostenida por Harry.

En ese momento, hablo Charlus. "Y por cierto, no nos escondíamos Malfoy solo entrenábamos para luego patear tu culo asique cuídate". Sonrió con tanta superioridad como siempre.

Malfoy sonrio malicioso. "Créeme, no te gustaría en tenerme como enemigo Potter's, a mí a Draco Malfoy". Dijo con orgullo su nombre. Pero al decir su nombre escucho dos risas que provenían de un pelirrojo y una castaña. "Un pelirrojo traidor a la sangre con ropas de pobres, seguro que un Weasley y supongo que la otra es una Stevens cuya otra familia traidora a la sangre fue renegada del mundo mágico". Rio con gracia haciendo que Anne se encoja de hombros al ver que todos la miraban y algunos susurraban.

Isabela al ver a su reciente amiga encogida de hombros, intervino furiosa. "¡Callate Malfoy! Tú no eres muchos mejor que ellos, tu familia es conocida por tener conocimientos de magia oscura por ambas partes".

Harry siendo el mayor de los cuatros, dio unos pasos hacia adelante quedando enfrente del rubio. "No te metas con mi familia, ni con mis hermanos, ni con nuestros amigos o cualquier personas que quiera o queramos porque te vas arrepentir". Advirtió con cierta voz peligrosa, causando que la mayoría se estremeciera. Al volverse a su lugar vio las caras sorprendidas de sus hermanos. Jane estaba atónita no creía que Harry, su hermano, el chico que no mata a una mosca amenazara a Malfoy… pasar tiempo con su hermano ya daba sus frutos.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera protestar por la amenaza de Harry, McGonagall diciendo que hicieran una fila para entrar al Gran Comedor. Al entrar, vieron las cuatros mesas donde los alumnos de los años más avanzados se sentaban, Harry y Jane vieron en la mesa de Slytherin donde estaban los gemelos levantando sus pulgares hacia arriba, en señal de suerte. Al frente de ellos había un banquito con un sombrero algo viejo, sucio y raído. De pronto, todo el Gran Comedor quedo en completa silencia, cuando el viejo sombre empezó a moverse y ver que en el borde se empezaba a abrir como una especia de boca:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

Jane al escuchar la primera frase del sombrero soltó una pequeña risa, recibiendo un codazo de Harry.

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Cuando el sombrero termino, todos estallaron en aplausos. La profesora McGonagall se puso al lado del sombrero con un gran rollo de pergamino en las manos.

"Cuando los llame, deben pasar al frente y ponerse el sombrero para que sean seleccionados". Explico y abrió el pergamino. "Abbott, Hannah"

Una niña de trenzas rubias se acercó lentamente al taburete con nerviosismo y se puso en sombrero. Segundos después el sombrero grito…

"¡Hufflepuff!". La niña se sacó el sombrero y se fue a la mesa que aplaudía muy fuertemente dándole la bienvenida.

"Bones, Susan". La niña pelirroja al ser llamada se sobresaltó y fue a sentarse en el taburete para ponerse el sombrero.

"¡Hufflepuff!". Susan bajo rápidamente del taburete y fue a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

"Boot, Terry"

"¡Ravenclaw!".

Ahora la mesa de azul y bronce aplaudió, esta vez dándole la nueva bienvenida al miembro de su casa. Luego nombraron, Brocklehurts Mandy que también fue a Ravenclaw, el próximo nombre fue Brown Lavander, que fue la primera en quedar en Gryffindor. Charlus al escuchar el nombre de la casa, se sintió emocionado por ser el siguiente en estar Gryffindor.

El próximo nombre fue de Bulstrode Millicent que fue la primera en quedar en Slytherin. A medida de la selección Jane vio a Severus tan inexpresivo como siempre, cuando el la vio Jane le sonrió haciéndole un gesto de suerte.

Finch-Fletchley Justin quedo en Hufflepuff, Finnigan Seamus quedo en Gryffindor, Granger Hermione también quedo en Gryffindor, Longbottom Neville fue otro Gryffindor mas, para sorpresa de Charlus que pensaba que iba a quedar en Hufflepuff. En el turno de Malfoy, al sentarse en el taburete no hizo falta en ponerse el sombrero porque inmediatamente quedo el Slytherin.

Los siguientes que pasaban era Moon Jennifer en Ravenclaw, Nott Theodore en Slytherin, Parkinson Pansy en Slytherin, las gemelas Patil que terminaron separadas una en Gryffindor y la otra en Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Charlus". Llamo la profesora McGonagall y todos en el Gran Comedor empezaron a susurrar la mayoría de las casas estaba curiosa en donde iba terminar una de los Niños-Que-Vivieron.

Charlus al escuchar su nombre, con rapidez y determinación se acercó al sombrero y se lo puso. Pasaron unos minutos y todos seguían ansioso por escuchar cual sería la casa e inclusos sus hermanos también se encontraban de ese modo.

"¡Gryffindor!".

Y la mesa escarlata y dorada apludio tan efusivamente y algunos Gryffindor gritaban "Tenemos a Potter". Charlus orgulloso se sentó en su mesa.

"Potter, Harry".

El siguiente nombre no fue para nada de intereses, en los demás salvo de un profesor pociones que miraba atentamente. Harry se sentó tranquilamente en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

 _"Otro Potter, pensé que era una chica"_. Dijo el sombrero hablando dentro de su mente.

Harry frunció el ceño. " _Bueno, lo que pasa es que somos cuatros Potter, solo que a mí no me gusta llamar la atención"._ Le respondió al sombrero en el interior de su cabeza.

 _"Entiendo. Bueno, bueno vamos a ver qué casa es la mejor para ti Harry Potter. Eres leal y valoras el trabajo en esfuerzo, también eres inteligentes podrías estar perfecto en Ravenclaw aunque Gryffindor también puede ser tu casa"._ Debatía el sombrero entre sí.

 _"¿Qué opinas de Slytherin?"_. Pregunto Harry.

 _"¿Slytherin? Mmm… también podría ser eres muy astuto pero, sin embargo tienes la sangre Gryffindor corriendo por tus venas y tienes un león interior que tiene que resurgir en ti, en esta casa aprenderás quien eres realmente, ya se en donde estarás"._ Dijo el sombrero. "¡Gryffindor!"

Harry se sintió decepciona en quedar en Gryffindor pero no dejo que nadie viera su decepción, se levantó del taburete y se sentó junto a su hermano que lo miraba orgulloso de que estuviera en Gryffindor. Luego miro a Jane y los gemelos, y estos le dieron una sonrisa alentadora.

"Potter, Isabela".

En el siguiente nombre, todos volvieron a prestar atención. Isabela al ver que tenía toda la atención, se sintió nerviosa y al ponerse el sombrero, trataba de mirar al piso para evitar el contacto con todas las miradas. En los segundos que pasaban y el sombrero grito:

"Ravenclaw".

La mesa recién nombrada estallo en efusivo aplausos. Isabela suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a la mesa efusiva que la esperaban para darle la bienvenida. Miro a sus hermanos y vio la decepción de Charlus al no estar juntos, pero vio la aceptación de que estuviera en Ravenclaw y no en Slytherin.

"Potter, Jane".

Jane suspiro, al fin era su turno. Ignoro a todo el mundo y se puso el sombrero.

 _"Espero que seas la última._ "Dijo el sombrero.

 _"Si te refieres a Potter, si soy la última"._ Respondió Jane con cierta diversión.

 _"Bueno, bueno vamos a ver en donde te puedo poner. Mmm interesante… al parecer quieres hacer la diferencia. Podrías estar en Hufflepuff pero pondrías patas arribas a esa casa asique mejor no. Te gusta el conocimiento pero no quieres estar en la misma casa que tu hermana. Desbordas valentía pero a la vez ingenio"._ Debatía el sombrero consigo mismo.

Jane intervino, ayudándolo. " _Yo te ayudo, veamos el amarillo no es mi color, es azul es lindo pero no me va, el rojo es mi color favorito pero el verde me sentaría de maravilla"._

 _"¿Estas eligiendo las casas por color y no por sus rasgos?"_

 _"Probablemente"._ Respondió Jane.

 _"Ya tome mi decisión espero no arrepentirme"._ Dijo el sombrero. "¡Slytherin!".

Todos en el comedor quedaron impactados. ¿Un Potter en Slytherin?. Severus estaba sorprendido, él estaba psicológicamente preparado para ver que Harry y Jane estarían en otras casas, lo que no se preparó psicológicamente era que algunos de ellos estuvieran en Slytherin. Harry por otro lado no estaba sorprendido, sabía que Jane estaría ahí, luego miro a Charlus que estaba con la boca abierta e Isabela estaba en shock.

Jane ignorando las miradas que había causado, se dirigió a los impactados Slytherin. El único lugar libre que vio fue al lado de Malfoy y este sonrió de forma maliciosa porque seguro le diría algo pero sin embargo, los gemelos le hicieron seña para que se sentara en el medio de ellos.

"Stevens, Anne"

"¡Ravenclaw!".

Anne sonrió, bajo del taburete y se sentó al lado de Isabela que también sonreía al ver que estaban en la misma casa.

"Weasley, Ronald".

El pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre se puso pálido, pero lentamente se acercó al taburete y se puso el sombrero. Jane al ver la reacción de Ron, pensó que se iba desmayar.

"¡Gryffindor!". Ron suspiro aliviado y se sentó en la mesa donde su mejor amigo lo esperaba.

El último fue Zabini Blaise que termino en Slytherin. Al terminar la selección, Dumbledore dio un pequeño discurso diciendo algunas palabras azares y luego todos empezaron a comer.

* * *

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry comía tranquilamente mientras escuchaba la cómica charla de Seamus Finnigan contándoles a él y Neville, sobre como su padre es muggle y se enteró que su madre es una bruja. A la mitad del relato, Harry miro a su hermano y vio que miraba a Jane, y luego rio.

"¿Te das cuenta que cuando papa se entere que Jane quedo en Slytherin explotara? ¿Crees que la desherede?". Dijo Charlus mirando a Harry.

Harry no creía lo que oía. "Jane no hizo nada malo para que la desherede, solo quedo en Slytherin y nada más".

Charlus rio mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Creo que no entiendes Harry, Slytherin en la casa de los magos oscuros y ningún Potter termino en Slytherin hasta el día de hoy".

Harry se froto la cienes. _"Si la bisabuela Dorea te escuchara te estaría tirando de las orejas, ella era Black y encima una Slytherin"._ Se dijo internamente. "Charlus, ¿Qué tanto sabes de nuestra familia?".

"Lo suficiente para saber que no quedamos en Slytherin". Respondió haciendo que Harry dejara caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, haciendo que algunos los miraran.

Ron intervino queriéndose meter en la conversación. "Estaba seguro de que iba a terminar en Gryffindor". Dijo refiriéndose a Jane.

Charlus lo miro como si estuviera loco. "¿Bromeas? Es suficiente convivir con Jane en la misma casa, preferiría que estuviera en Hufflepuff o incluso Ravenclaw a que quedara en Slytherin".

Ron y Harry no respondieron y siguieron comiendo.

* * *

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Isabela estaba algo pensativa hasta que la voz de Anne la sobresalto.

"¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Anne.

"Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?". Pregunto Isabela extrañada por su pregunta.

"Pues, te acabas de enterar que tu hermana esta en Slytherin". Respondió Anne mientras se serbia comida en su plato.

Isabela rio. "No me preocupa por Jane, estará bien. Estaba pensado, en lo que dijo Malfoy. ¿Cuál fue la razón para que tu familia quedara renegada del Mundo Mágico?".

Anne bajo su plato de comida que tenía en la mano y se encogió de hombros. "Me extrañas que no lo supieras. La razón fue que cuando Grindelwald era conocido como el Mago Oscuro, algún enemigo de mi familia hizo creer a todo el mundo que mis abuelos eran fuertes partidarios de Grindelwald. Años después infiltraron información que nosotros en realidad en vez de ser partidarios de Grindelwald, éramos sus descendientes. Luego cuando mis padres se casaron, controlaron a mi padre con el Imperius e hicieron que el digiera que los Stevens íbamos a hacer los siguientes magos oscuros. La comunidad Magica empezaba a creer el rumor de que los Stevens eran parientes de Grindelwald y no teniendo nada que ver con nosotros los expulsaron del Mundo Magico".

"¿Pero porque Malfoy los llamo traidores a la Sangre?". Pregunto Isabela aun teniendo varias dudas.

"Antes de que expulsaran a mi familia del Mundo Mágico, mi padre dio a entender muy claramente que él no era purista de sangre y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la sociedad sangre pura". Respondió Anne.

"Pero eso paso hace mucho, si se te permitió entrar a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué te miran y susurran?".

Anne volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Tal vez, piensan que me convertiré en una fuerte partida de Quien-Tu-Sabes o que seré la próxima bruja oscura, que renacerá el reinado de Grindewald. La verdad son muchas opciones y no se con cual quedarme". Luego rio y volvió a decir. "Cierto, que no estoy hablando con cualquier persona, sino a una que vencio a un mago Oscuro". Dijo señalando su cicatriz en la frente.

"Olvídalo no tienen importancia". Isabela trato de esconder su cicatriz.

"Oye, siendo una bruja conocida, ¿Tendrías que conocer todo lo que pasa?". Dijo Anne curiosa.

Isabela la miro. "Pues mi padre no es muy fanático de la magia oscura o magos relacionado a ella. Asique de seguro trata de alejarnos de todo eso. Pero ahora que lo pienso me preocupa la reacción que tenga cuando se entere que Jane termino en Slytherin".

"Asique tienes un padre estricto y de seguro prejuicioso porque si no le gusta la magia oscura y los magos oscuros, entonces no le gusta a los Slytherin. Espero que tu hermana tenga suerte." Dijo Anne mirando a la hermana de Isabela que estaba muy alegre charlado con unos gemelos pelirrojos.

"Espero lo mismo". Isabela concordó con su amiga. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Hubo alguno otro suceso parecido a lo que paso a tu familia?".

Anne algo pensativa, dijo. "Pues sí, trataron de hacer lo mismo con los Walker pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran graves. Los Walker se borraron de la comunidad mágica y la sociedad sangre pura ellos mismo. Pero hace unos pocos años, el apellido volvió a resurgir. Por lo que se, los Walker también tenían muchos enemigos y trataban de que quedaran mal enfrente de todo el mundo o por lo menos eso me dijo mi papa".

"Que trágico y yo que pensaba que lo único trágico que podía existir era tener a Charlus y Jane como hermanos". Dijo riendo haciendo que Anne también lo hiciera.

"Bueno pero ahora ya sabes". Dijo Anne aun riendo.

Isabela miro a su nueva amiga y luego miro a sus hermanos. Y en ese momento tuvo la sensación que algo iba ocurrir, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **EXPLICACIÓN DEL CAPITULO: Entiendo que algunos esten decepcionados ya que querian que Harry tambien estuviera en Slytherin pero yo a esta historia ya la tenia pensada desde hace tiempo y como surgiría toda la accion. Y creanmen cuando les digo que es escencial que Harry quede en Gryffindor, pero aparte de eso, en algunas cosas trato de serle fiel al canon en pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo: Harry siendo Gryffindor o que Sirius haya terminado en Azkaban a pesar de que Lily y James estuvieran vivos.**

 **Siento si este capitulo no es lo que esperaban, pero queria explicarles mis razones y pensamientos porque sino no me sentiría tranquila sin darles alguna explicacion.**

 **No tengo mas que decir...**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	16. Pociones

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry desayunaba mientras entablaba una conversación con Neville. Luego miro a cada uno de sus hermanos lo que hacía, Charlus que estaba un poco más lejos de él, estaba con Ron y Seamus hablando mientras jugaban con su comida, Isabela estaba con Anne hablando con un prefecto de su casa y por ultimo vio a su hermanita el "tormento" que estaba siendo sujetada por los gemelos tratando de no matar a Malfoy que sonreía triunfalmente.

Desde su mesa, puedo ver el águila de Jane, Jack, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin con un sobre rojo en su pico. En ese momento, supo que era un vociferador de James, porque nadie más que el haría un escándalo con un vociferador. En ese sentido, su madre era más madura. Harry pudo ver a Jane haciendo una mueca al sobre rojo, mientras le daba una caricia a Jack. Al parecer no tenía intención de abrir el vociferador pero no hizo falta que lo abriera ella, porque la carta se abrió sola y supo lo que se venía.

"¡JANE ELIZABETH AVALON POTTER! ¡COMO PUDISTE! ¡SLYTHERIN TENIA QUE SER!...". Resonaba la voz de James en todo el Gran Comedor pero Jane agarro la carta y la arrugo para que dejara de seguir llamando la atención.

"Discúlpenme, esta pelea es entre un vociferador y yo". Jane se levantó mientras salía del Gran Comedor con todos los ojos de los demás alumnos mirándola hasta salir.

Harry miro a Charlus que sonreía divertido y frunció el ceño por lo tonto que era su hermano. Luego miro a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Isabela estaba encogida de hombros mientras que algunos alumnos le preguntaban sobre el vociferador que le mando su padre a Jane. Dirigió su mirada a los gemelos donde estos miraban con cierta preocupación la puerta del comedor. Y por último miro a la mesa de los profesores donde Severus estaba con el ceño fruncido por el ridículo escándalo de James Potter y su vociferador. Después de analizar la situación, suspiro… no esperaba empezar su primer año así.

Luego de un tiempo, Jane volvió a entrar al Gran Comedor como si nada y se sentó con los gemelos ignorando a todos pero antes de sentarse le dirigió una mirada a él, diciéndole que estaba bien.

Antes de que el desayuno terminara, Charlus junto con Ron se sentaron al frente suyo y de Neville.

"¿Qué horarios tenemos Harry?". Pregunto Charlus mirando a su hermano.

Harry lo miro incrédulo. "¿Enserio no los leíste? ¿Qué hiciste con el papel? No los habían dado hoy hace una hora atrás".

"Puess… como estaba aburrido, lo hice un avión de papel y lo tire en alguna parte del lugar". Charlus señalo todo el Gran Comedor en donde podría estar su avión de papel.

"¿Y tú Ron?". Ignoro el comentario de su hermano para mirar el pelirrojo.

Ron sonrojado miro hacia la mesa. "No me acuerdo donde lo puse".

Harry rio mirándolo a los dos. "Dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Pero en su caso ustedes dos no hacen ni una cabeza". Dijo recibiendo miradas ofendidas de Charlus y Ron.

"¿Nos vas a decir los horarios o no?". Pregunto Charlus impaciente.

Miro a su hermano y luego agarro su mochila que estaba en su lado. Al sacar el papel con los horarios dijo:

"Con Ravenclaw tenemos Encantamientos y Herbologia, Con Hufflepuff tenemos Historia de la Magia y DCAO, y con Slytherin tenemos Transformaciones y Pociones que casualmente tenemos ahora". Dijo Harry mirando los horarios.

"Tiene que ser una broma. Transformaciones y Pociones con Slytherin". Se quejó Charlus.

"Se dice que Snape beneficia muchos a los Slytherin, ya que es Jefe de esa Casa". Dijo Ron con cierta amargura.

"Charlus, dirias los mismo si tuvieras otras asignaturas con Slytherin. ¿Cuándo serás el día que dejes de quejarte sobre esa Casa?". Dijo Harry a su hermano. "Y Ron no tengo palabras que decir sobre esa declaración".

Charlus miro a Harry y dijo. "El día que me deje de quejar seria cuando no tuviéramos más asignaturas con Slytherin".

Harry suspiro. "Pues eso pasaría, el dia que Charlus diga Amo-Slytherin… ósea ¡nunca!".

Charlus indignado dijo. "Nunca en mi vida diría semejante cosa, me niego". Luego miro a Ron. "Vamos Ron, Seamus dijo que nos iba a mostrar sus fuegos artificiales que tenía escondidos en las mochilas". Y corrieron de nuevo a su lugar de antes.

Harry miro a Neville que estaba mirado mudo la conversación con Charlus.

"Hermanos". Dijo Harry con naturalidad.

Neville miro a Harry y luego a Charlus que estaba con una véngala en la mano. "A veces me pregunto si es bueno o malo tener hermanos como esos".

"Créeme Neville a veces he deseado ser hijo único. Lástima que tuve la mala suerte de compartir la misma madre, cumpleaños, baño y casa con Jane, Isabela y Charlus. Y si hubiera sido unos años mayor que mis hermanos, los hubiera mandado por correspondencia a uno lo mandaría a Dubái, otro a Japón y otro a la India".

Neville rio. "Dices esos ahora, pero seguro que en tu interior los quieres a cada uno"

Harry sonrió, Neville tenía razón.

* * *

En la primera clase, Gryffindor y Slytherin tenía Transformación con McGonagall. Harry se encontraba sentado solo hasta que entro Jane y al verlo se sentó a su lado. Cierto rubio Slytherin fue el primero en lanzarle una mirada de deprecio y luego fue toda su casa mientras que los Gryffindor miraban a Harry con cierta traición por sentarse con una serpiente. Sin embargo, Harry y Jane se miraron y le dieron poca importancia las miradas de los demás, eran hermanos no importaban en la casa que estaban.

Luego McGonagall dio una explicación del ejercicio que tenían que hacer, que era transformar una cerrilla en una aguja. La mayoría de la clase no tuvo ningún éxito salvo algunos alumnos. Seamus Finnigan fue el único en su clase en explotar su cerilla, Charlus en cambio la hizo desaparecer y Hermione Granger fue la única que pudo tener un pequeño mejor avance. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba decepcionada de que Charlus no fuera bueno en su asignatura como lo era James. Harry y Jane en cambio trataron de no levantar ninguna sospecha, ellos ya habían podido transformar objetos antes con la ayuda de Severus, y transformar una cerilla en una aguja era algo simple. Pero si la profesora McGonagall se enteraba que podía transfigurar las cosas sin ningún problema, les haría muchas preguntas.

En el resto de la mañana, la próxima clase de tuvieron fue pociones. De nuevo en la clase, Harry y Jane se sentaron juntos, estaban algo ansioso por hacer pociones con Severus. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Snape como un tornado negro, con sus ropas oscuras.

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte de las pociones. Habrá muy pocos movimientos incompetentes de varitas, casi nada y dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo. Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria hasta detener la muerte… si son capaces que los babuinos poco desarrollados que tengo habitualmente". Dijo Severus lentamente mientras miraba a cada uno de los alumnos que estaba ahí en silencio y estaban algo temeroso por lo que causaba su presencia, salvo dos ciertas personas que estaban ahí sentados naturalmente.

Harry y Jane sonrieron, y ahí estaba el insulto que ellos esperaban. Les resulto raro que Sev empezara su discurso con tranquilidad y cierta "compresión", y que no hubiera ningún insulto por el camino… pero en el último momento demostró que los insultos inofensivos son mejor dejarlos para el último.

Estaban todos en silencio hasta que el profesor Snape vio Charlus reírse de él y dijo:

"¡Potter!".

Tres voces simultáneas respondieron. "¿Qué?".

"Me refiero al señor Charlus Potter, si tanto se ríe entonces debe saber mucho de pociones para no escucharme". Snape miraba al clon de James Potter con seriedad. "Dígame, ¿Que obtengo si añado polvo de raíces asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?".

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y Charlus no respondía, le restó importancia y respondió. "No lo sé, señor".

"Intentemos de nuevo, ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentre un bezoar?". Volvió a preguntar Snape ignorando la mano levantada de Hermione.

"No lo sé, señor".

Severus lo miro unos segundos. "Entiendo, al parecer la fama no lo es todo, ¿No Potter?". Termino diciendo al último con una pequeña sonrisa.

Charlus lo miro fulminante, tratando de contenerse de no decir nada pero el profesor Snape lo estaba provocando. Y sus hermanos no trataban de ayudarlos.

"¿Y porque hace esas preguntas solo a mi profesor? Pregúntele a mis hermanos seguro que ellos tampoco las saben". Dijo Charlus con desafio.

Harry y Jane se miraron y se sorprendieron de que Charlus los haya mandado al frente, usándolos como escudo para que Severus no le hiciera más preguntas.

Snape arqueo una ceja. "Muy bien". Se dirigió a hacia donde estaba Harry. "Señor Potter, ¿Que obtengo si añado polvo de raíces asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?".

Harry se encogió de hombro y vio a Charlus que estaba confiado pensado de que él tampoco sabía la respuesta pero como venganza por hacer eso dijo. "Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida".

Snape asintió en aprobación. "Señorita Potter, ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentre un bezoar?".

Jane miro a Charlus, sonrió y dijo. "Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos".

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia?". Volvió a preguntar a los dos hermanos.

"Son la misma planta". Respondieron al mismo tiempo Harry y Jane.

"Muy bien, la hago la última pregunta y solo la tienen que responder ustedes tres". Dijo Snape refiriendo a Harry, Jane y Charlus. "¿Cómo se llama la poción que con solo tres gotas se hace decir la verdad?".

"Veritaserum". Respondieron Harry y Jane de forma instantánea dejando a Charlus solo.

"¡¿Qué?! Esto no es justo. Si tanto sabe de pociones porque nos haces preguntas en el primer día o trata de aparentar lo que no es. Mi padre tenía razón sobre usted". Dijo Charlus con cierta molestia, haciendo que algunos Gryffindor se rieran y estuvieran a favor de él.

Severus estaba traquilo desde que entro a su salón un sabiendo que tenía que soportar a los Gryffindor y más si sabía que se iba a divertir con el "niño favorito" de James Potter. Pero de lo que acababa de decir el mocoso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no podía hablarle de esa forma y con tanto descaro.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto y Diez punto a Slytherin por responder a mis preguntas". Dijo Snape tratando de controlar su mal humor reciente y se dio media vuelta para volver a su escritorio.

En el resto de la clase, el profesor Snape los puso en parejas para hacer una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Jane tuvo la mala suerte de tener como su compañero a Malfoy mientras que a Harry le toco como compañero a Seamus.

Con Jane y Malfoy la pelea era constante entre esos dos, ya que Malfoy siempre le daba órdenes a Jane como hacer la poción mientras que esta le gritaba que sabía hacer una poción y que no era tan ignorante.

"¡Callate Malfoy no eres mi jefe! Tu ve a buscar los cuernos de babosas mientras yo aplasto los colmillos de serpientes". Dijo Jane mientras agarraba los colmillos.

Malfoy la miro molesto. "Tú no medas ordenes rarita".

"Fuiste tú quien empezó a darme ordenes como si fuera tu elfo doméstico". Argumento Jane mientras molía el primer colmillo de serpiente. "¿Y en donde están los cuernos de babosa? No vendrán por sí solo".

El rubio a regañadientes fue a buscar los cuernos de babosa mientras Jane seguía moliendo los colmillos. Cuando Malfoy trajo los cuernos espero a Jane terminara de moler los colmillos para agregar cuernos de babosas. Cuando terminaron de poner todos los ingredientes en la poción, empezaron a pelear de nuevo por quien revolvería la poción, como Jane se estaba cansado de perder tiempo y ver que Malfoy no se rendiría en esta tonta pelea, dejo que el revolviera.

Como ya no tenía nada más que hacer, miro para ver lo que hacía Harry y vio que este le daba ciertas indicaciones a su compañero para hacer la poción. Luego miro a Neville que estaba poniendo las púas de puercoespín con el caldero en fuego y supo que eso no saldría bien.

"¡Harry!". Llamo a su hermano.

"Srta. Potter no está permitido ayudar a su hermano, vuelva a su poción". Dijo Snape tan odiosamente haciendo algunos alumnos bufaran.

Cuando Snape dejo de mirarla, Jane miro a Harry y le empezó a hacer señas al caldero de Neville pero su hermano no lograba entender lo que hacía. El caldero de Neville empezó a hervir y saltar varias gotas hirvientes, dadas las circunstancias tenía que hacer algo. Corrió hacia Neville antes de que el caldero explotara en un volcán de líquido ardiente.

"¡Neville cuidado, esa cosa va a explotar". Jane corrió y empujo a Neville cayendo al suelo justo cuando el caldero exploto causando algunos gritos en el salón.

Snape se acercó hacia donde estaban y dijo. "¡Chiquillo idiota! ¡Tenías que poner las púas de puercoespín antes de poner el caldero a hervir". Luego miro a Jane. "¡Y tu vuelve a tu lugar!".

Al terminar las clases de pociones, todos salían de las mazmorras y cuando Jane salió fue frenada por Malfoy.

"Potter, primero te sientas con un Gryffindor en Transformaciones y ahora salvas a un Gryffindor de ser hervido por su propia poción. Eres una vergüenza para Slytherin". Dijo Malfoy y se fue.

Jane suspiro mientras que sintió una mano en su hombro, y de dio vuelta para ver que era Harry.

"No le hagas caso al idiota, hiciste bien. Neville se podría haber lastimado sabes bien que no se les da muy bien las opciones. El mismo lo dijo cuando íbamos a su casa para festejar su cumpleaños… por cierto eres pésimas haciendo señas". Dijo Harry divertido al decir lo último mientras recibía un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de Jane.

Segundos después Charlus pasó al lado de sus hermanos, ignorando a Jane por completo.

Jane miraba a Charlus irse. "¿Y qué me explicas de eso?".

Harry tambien que miraba a Charlus irse, dijo. "A pesar que me cueste decirlo, él es más idiota que Malfoy".

Jane rio. "Acabas de hacerle un cumplido a Malfoy".

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto y despues rio. "Por favor, no me lo recuerdes".

* * *

En la hora de la cena, Jane entro al Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Gryffindor no vio a Harry, ni a Charlus y Ron. Luego se acercó a su mesa en donde todos cada vez que la miraban susurraban. Todos los de su mesas ocupaban todos los lugares posibles para que no se sentara ahí… desde ese momento supo que estaba siendo renegada por su casa, entonces decidió buscar otro lugar en otra mesa.

Los gemelos la vieron y decidieron pararse para ir con ella pero Jane los detuvo.

"Fred, George quédense ahí".

"Pero nosotros…".Dijo George.

"Queres ir…". Dijo Fred.

"Contigo". Termino la frese George.

Jane rio. "Me alagan pero ya me las arreglare". Miro a la mesa de Slytherin. "Por ahora, no soy bienvenida a mi mesa". Los gemelos entendieron lo que quiso de decir y se volvieron a sentar.

Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue a otra mesa. Paso por la mesa de Gryffindor pero no era una opción, paso por la de Ravenclaw en donde estaban Isabela y Anne y tampoco quiso sentarse ahí. Y su última opción era la mesa de Hufflepuff, esa era la única mesa en la que no estaba ninguno de sus hermanos sentados pero antes de sentarse mejor preguntaría.

"Disculpen". Jane llamo la atención de algunos Hufflepuff que estaban ahí sentado. "Me preguntaba se me podía sentar con ustedes".

Los Hufflepuff que les pregunto la miraban con recelo y lo entendia era una Slytherin y en los Slytherin no se podían confiar. Jane esperaba de una respuesta pacientemente hasta que una voz le hablo y no era precisamente a los alumnos que les habría preguntado.

"¡Ey pelirroja! Ven aquí".

Jane miro hacia la dirección de la voz y vio que era el mismo chico del tren, Cedric Diggory la estaba llamando para que se sentara con él. Aprovecho la oportunidad para desmostarles a los tejones que ella no era una Slytherin común, quería ganarse su confianza de alguna manera y al parecer Cedric era el único en quien podía confiar ahora, ya que era el único que le hablaba a pesar de que sabía que estaba en Slyherin y parecía que era un chico amigable aparte de atractivo.

"¿Qué te trae por esta humilde mesa?". Pregunto Cedric sonriendo.

"Pues… no soporto a mi mesa y esta es la única mesa en las que ninguno de mis hermanos forman parte de ella y pienso que ustedes son cool". Jane sonrió divertida mientras se sentaba al lado de Cedric.

Un chico que sentaba en frente de Cedric solto una carcajada divertido. "Eres la única serpiente que piensa eso, soy Matthew O'Brien pero me gusta que me digan Matt".

"Bueno, Matthew O'Brien, soy Jane Potter"

Matt rio. "Lo sé, ya que eres la chica que recibió el vociferador".

A medida que la charla avanzaba, algunos estudiantes que estaban sentados cercas de ellos estaban curiosos de lo que hablaban y algunos querían meterse en la charla. En solo un rato, Jane se encontraba hablando con la mitad de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"Ahora di la verdad, ¿Por qué no estas sentadas en tu mesa?". Pregunto Cedric curiosos y alguna que la mayoría que escucharon la pregunta.

Jane se encogió de hombro. "Bueno, la razón fue que mi casa no me soporto ya que hoy en Transformaciones me senté con mi hermano Harry y en Pociones salve a un Gryffindor de que se bañara con su propia poción".

"¿Slytherin salvando a un Gryffindor?". Dijo Matt incrédulo. "Ja, nunca lo hubiera imaginado".

"Si, bueno yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado pero esa fue la razón por la que mi casa no quiere que me siente en su mesa". Dijo Jane sin importancia.

"Entonces eres bienvenida de sentarse con nosotros". Dijo Cedric mirándola de forma comprensiva.

Jane sonrió y dijo. "Gracias Cedric, pero pronto volveré a sentarme en mi mesa les guste o no a los compañeros de mi casa, sobre todo a Malfoy. Además tengo unos gemelos pelirrojos que me necesitan".

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?". Pregunto Matt ahora curioso.

Jane sonrió de un forma maligna. "¿Quieren participar en una gran venganza?". Pregunto a la mayoría de los Hufflepuff que escuchaban su conversación.

Cedric y Matt se miraron y pensaron.

¿Qué tenía pensado hacer Jane Potter?.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Bueno tarde algo en hacer este capitulo pero por fin pude terminarlo. Pero no me siento muy convencida de como me salio aunque espero que a ustedes les guste.**

 **No tengo mas que decir...**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	17. Perro de Tres Cabezas

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Luego de lo ocurrido hace días, Harry se encontraba entrando al Gran Comedor miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y no vio a su hermana. Luego miro a Charlus e Isabela en sus respectivas mesas, viendo a Neville que estaba solo comiendo su desayuno, decidió de sentarse junto a su lado. Fueron solo minutos hasta que se vio una cabellera azabache entrar en el comedor, era Jane que sonriera de una forma enigmática mientras miraba a los Slytherin, ella le hizo una señas a los gemelos y los tres juntos se fueron a sentar en la mesas con los Hufflepuff. Era raro para ver a su hermana a la distancia ya que prácticamente estaba juntos todo el día, y que estuviera conviviendo más con los gemelos y con otros Hufflepuff lo hacía sentir como que había sido reemplazado.

Vio que la mayoría de los Hufflepuff junto con Jane y los gemelos, estaban mirando a la mesa de Slytherin como esperando que pasaran algo. Luego el miro hacia a mesa de las serpientes esperando ver algo, hasta que de pronto los Slytherin empezaron a gritar mientras que se alejaban de la mesa que se encontraba incendiada, luego el fuego junto con la mesa desaparecieron y arriba de los Slytherin apareció un cartel flotante que decía " _Me vuelven a echar de la mesa y peores bromas tendrán" Atentamente Jane Potter y toda la Casa de Hufflepuff._ Para ese momento todos miraban asombrados a la mesa de los tejones que estaba riendo y chocas sus manos junto con Jane. ¿Quién pensaría que los Hufflepuff harían una broma tan macabra junto una Slytherin?. Volvió a mirar a su hermana y esta lo miro guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Esto no puede empeorar?". Pregunto Neville a su lado.

Harry lo miro interrogante. "¿A qué te refieres?".

"¿Qué no te enteraste?. Hoy tenemos las lecciones de vuelo con Slytherin, en vez de tenerlo con los Ravenclaw". Neville suspiro con frustración, lo único que quería era alejarse de las serpientes lo más que pudiera.

Antes que Harry pudiera decir algo, la voz de la profesora McGonagall hablo: "¡Jane Potter! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!".

Jane se encogió de hombro al ver que todos la miraban. "Pensaba en que iba hacer divertido profesora". Agrego con una sonrisa inofensiva.

"¿Divertido? ¡Uso fuego en sus compañeros de casa, alguien puso haber sido lastimado". Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor tratando de controlar su voz.

"Corrección profesora. Eso era fuego ilusionador, es inofensivo…solo era para asustarlos nada más". Agrego Jane tratando de calmar a uno de sus profesores.

"¿Y la mesa? ¿En dónde quedo?".

"Esta justo arriba de ustedes". Jane señalo hacia el techo donde estaba la pegada mesa justo arriba de los Slytherin.

En ese momento Dumbledore intervino. "Cálmese profesora, más tarde vengase a mi despacho y hablaremos señorita Potter. Por último, ¿hay cómplices o solo fue usted?".

Jane miro a los gemelos, Cedric, Matt y todos los Huffepuff. "Fui solo yo profesor, la idea fue solamente mía".

Algunos en todo el Gran Comedor se sorprendieron, pensaron que Jane los iba a delatar después de todo ella es una Slytherin y podía así zafarse del problema. Harry encontraba la situación divertida y preocupante a la vez, miro a Charlus porque este estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras susurraba de porque la idea no se le ocurrió a el primero y luego estaba Isabela que se encontraba sonrojada de la vergüenzas por lo que hizo Jane.

Luego de lo sucedido el resto del desayuno siguió sin problemas. En las lecciones de vuelo, se encontraban Gryffindor y Slytherin fuera del castillo cada casa se encontraba un extremo del otro. Harry de a poco se iba alejando de su propia casa mientras que Jane hacia lo mismo y se ponían en un costado mirando a todos.

"Dime, ¿Que fue esa pequeña charla con Malfoy en el desayuno?". Jane pregunto mirando su hermano.

Harry se encogió. "Lo que pasa es que Neville recibió una recordadora de su abuela y como Malfoy siempre arruinando el momento se la quitó. Trate de detenerlo y la profesora McGonagall previniendo otro problema intervino". Y miro a Jane que se encogía de hombro al escuchar 'otro problema'.

"Interesante... Harry el héroe".

"Ya olvídalo. Ahora explícame eso de usar fuego ilusionador con todos los Slytherin y encima te involucraste con los Hufflepuff y no me dijiste". Dijo Harry con cierta mala gana.

Jane rio. "¿Acaso escucho celos de hermano?. Te explico, el día que salve a Neville de su poción en la cena tu no estabas y al parecer en mi casa no me querían, entonces me quise sentar con los hufflepuff a demás ya conocía a Cedric que es de esa casa, hablamos y bueno conocí algunos otros alumnos de ahí y bueno...puff surgió mi alianza".

Harry arqueo una ceja. "¿Y el fuego ilusionador?"

"Fueron los gemelos que me lo recomendaron. Tuve que advertirles que iba hacer una broma de lo grande en nuestra casa y ellos no tenían la culpa de que los demás me odien, no podían estar ahí". Termino de explicar Jane mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su tunica.

Luego de hablar, la profesora Hooch vino e hizo que cada alumno se acomodara al lado de una escoba explicando lo básico del vuelo y corrigió a la mayoría de los alumnos en la forma de sostener una escoba. Charlus y Ron se burlaban de Malfoy cuando este presumía de como volaba y la profesora Hooch dijo que en todo esos años lo hacía mal, causando que el rubio estuviera indignado y Jane soltara un risa que la camuflaba con una tos ganándose una mirada para nada linda de su compañero de casa.

"Cuando suene mi silbato, ustedes deben dar una fuerte patada". Explico la profesora Hooch e hizo sonar su silbato.

Antes de que sonara el silbato, Neville ya había dado la patada y se dirigía en línea recta hacia arriba. Harry y Jane se miraron con cierta preocupación, sabían que Neville no era muy bueno con la escoba y verlo ahora pálido daba la sensación de que no iba terminar bien. Como sus pensamientos lo prevenían, Neville se dirigiría hacia una columna del castillo y el deslizo hacia la derecha su escoba pero no salió también como se esperaba y cayo de su escoba. Antes de que todos vieran al Gryffindor estamparse contra el suelo, Neville quedo a centímetros flotando. Jane se sorprendió, ella tenía pensado en hacer eso pero al parecer Harry se adelantó, miro a su hermano que miraba fijamente a su compañero de casa mientras a escondida tenía su varita apuntándolo.

Nadie entendía lo que había pasado, la mayoría pensó que Neville había hecho magia accidental ya que era lo único lógico de pensar. La profesora Hooch por la dudas quiso llevar a Neville a la enfermería para que lo revisaran y antes de irse, les advirtió a todos los alumnos que no quería a nadie volando.

"¿Vieron la cara de ese tonto?". Se burló Malfoy haciendo que la mayoría de los Slytherin rieran. Jane y Harry fruncieron el ceño mirando a Charlus que también reía divertido y no hacía nada por defender a su compañero de casa, creo que por una vez, el y Malfoy se pusieron de acuerdo por burlarse de alguien. "¡Miren al parecer al gran tonto se le cayó". Termino diciendo mientras recogía la recordadora.

"¡Sí que eres idiota Malfoy! Dame eso". Exclamo Harry perdiendo la paciencia y encarando al Slytherin.

Malfoy sonrió malicioso. "Mejor déjala que Longbottom la busque, ¿Qué tal si la dejo en la copa del árbol?". Sugirió divertido. "Si la quieres Potter, ven por ella". Mientras volaba con su escoba.

Harry no lo pensó mucho y subió a su escoba, siempre era Jane quien hacia las cosas sin pensar ahora era momento de que él lo hiciera también, no más pensar solamente a la acción. Se elevó posicionándose en frente de Malfoy, como este no hacía nada se abalanzo hacia el rubio y este empezó a volar hacia la dirección contraria, causando que lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Jane miraba con los brazos cruzados el show que hacia su hermano y Malfoy, miro a Charlus que este se encontraba algo celoso por la situación de la atención que recibía Harry y Malfoy, y su también subió a su escoba para ayudar a su hermano. La azabache negaba con la cabeza viendo a sus ahora dos hermanos volar mientras perseguían al rubio.

" _Que pobres tontos, aunque me sorprende que Harry haya entrado en la acción, ese es mi hermano me haces sentir orgullosa"_. Pensó Jane divertida mientras seguía mirando a su hermano.

"¡Ey!¡Tu!". Dijo una voz femenina a Jane.

Jane miro a la persona y se dio cuenta que era Hermione Granger quien le hablaba. "¿Si?".

"Son tus hermanos, ¿No vas hacer nada para detenerlos?". Pregunto mirándola seria.

Jane rio, negado con la cabeza. "No soy su madre, ello están bastante grandecitos para saber lo que están haciendo y además... yo no soy la persona que pueda dar el ejemplo de lo que está bien. ¿Viste lo que hice hoy a la mañana?". La Gryffindor miro unos segundos, suspiro frustrada y se fue.

Volvió a mirar a sus hermanos y de pronto, Harry aumento la velocidad sorprendiendo a Malfoy quitándole la recordadora de la mano, viendo que este lo seguía le lanzo la recordadora a Charlus y este lo atrapo haciendo que ahora Malfoy fuera hacia su hermano. Los hermanos Potter se iban pasando la recordadora de forma contantes para que Malfoy no la atrapara, sin querer Charlus no midió su fuerza y le lanzo la recordadora por arriba de la cabeza de su hermano, Harry sin perder tiempo persiguió el objeto mágico hasta que de pronto el objeto empezó a caer. Todos miraban con atención, a medida que Harry se acercaba al suelo todos contenían el aliento, cuando pensaron que se iba a estrellar Harry agarro la recordadora y deslizo la escoba rozando contra el pasto.

Todos los Gryffindor aplaudían, mientras Harry y Charlus bajaban de sus escobas mientas que a lo lejos Jane aplaudía.

"¡Charlus y Harry Potter!". Todos los Gryffindor se callaron mientras que los Slytherin empezaban a sonreír.

Minerva McGonagall mirabas a los hermanos de una forma amenazante, cada compañeros de su casa trataba de defender a los hermanos, pero McGoganall los callaba no dejando terminar su argumento.

"Ustedes vienen conmigo". Señalando a Harry y Charlus. "Sr. Malfoy bájese de esa escoba, le diré a su Jefe de casa lo que hizo". Dijo mirando a Slyherin para luego irse con sus dos alumnos.

* * *

Jane nunca pensó que vivirá para ver esto. Luego de que las lecciones de vuelo terminaran, Marcus Flint la buscaba a ella y Malfoy porque Severus los estaba buscando. Al entrar a su despacho junto con Malfoy, supo que por la cara de Sev que no estaba de buenas, Malfoy trago en seco ante eso.

Ahora, en ese momento ella se encontraba mirando divertida como Sev con sus "delicadas y suaves" palabras mientras con su mayor mirada amenazante se la incrustaba al rubio haciendo que este temblara de miedo.

"Ahora, Sr. Malfoy espero que sus acciones no se vuelvan a repetirse, Slytherin no necesita más vergüenza como la de esta mañana". Dijo mirando ahora Jane haciendo que esta se encoja de hombros. "Ve con Argus Filch, ya que le dije que se iba a encargar de su castigo".

Luego de que Malfoy se retirara, Jane se relajó en su asiento pero al mirar a Severus y por la cara que tenía, era mejor no relajarse mucho.

"No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa".

"¿Quieres explicarme lo que hiciste esta mañana?".

"Lo que pasa, es que los Slytherin no se comportaron muy bien conmigo últimamente, pero tenía que hacerles entender de que no les tenía miedo y que aparte soy una de ellos a pesar que no les guste". Explico simplemente Jane.

"¿Y por eso te aliaste con los leales Hufflepuff?". Pregunto sarcástico Severus.

"En realidad, no tenía pensado hacerlo pero resulto todo tan casual que porque no. Además hice que una casa ya no sea considerada como la más 'sosa', les hice una favor y ellos me lo devolvieron con una gran alianza".

Severus suspiro. "Para la próxima trata de no ser tan obvia, Albus dijo que él te pondría el castigo asique de esta no te salvas".

Jane sonrió. "Oki doki, papi".

"Ya te puedes retirar".

Jane no dijo nada y salió de su despacho. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry esperándola, después de que McGonagall se lo llevara no supo más de él.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué paso?¿Que hizo la profesora McGonagall?¿Los castigo?¿Expulso?¿A Charlus lo expulso, no?¿A ti que hizo? ¡Hablaaaaa!". Dijo Jane haciendo varias preguntas de forma rápida.

Harry rio. "Si sigues haciendo preguntas, es obvio que no voy a poder responder. No nos castigaron, ni expulsaron y no a Charlus tampoco lo expulsaron. Al parecer, la profesora McGonagall vio talento en nosotros y nos metió en el equipo de quidditch".

"¿Qué?". Jane se sorprendió. "¡Esto tiene que ser una bromas! ¡Te das cuenta lo que hizo!". Dijo haciendo que Harry negara. "Charlus se va a volver insoportable después de esto. Aun así olvídalo… ¿en qué posición juegas?".

"Me nombraron buscador, Charlus es cazador".

"Interesante…". Dijo Jane. "Cambiando de tema. Es momento de hablar con Dumby, ¿estás listo?".

"Pero que pregunta es esa Jane, siempre estoy listo".

Los hermanos se miraron y fueron directo a la oficina del director.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Jane llegaron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, tocaron la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió mostrando al director hablando con uno de los cuadros ahí colgados.

"Jane te estaba esperando, y Harry que haces aquí solo llame a tu hermana. ¿Un dulce de limón?". Ofreció el director a los niños pero por la cara que tenían Jane y Harry suponía que algo estaba pasando. "Supongo que esta visita no es por lo que paso hoy a la mañana".

Los dos niños negaron. "Esta visita es por otra razón totalmente diferente". Dijo Harry mirando los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore.

"¿Y cuál es esa razón?". Pregunto de forma amable.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Jane lo hablo. "Creo que ya es momento de dejar un poco la fachada señor, hace algún tiempo unas personas nos dijeron que usted mintió sobre algo importante".

Albus estaba algo curioso y confundido de lo que se refería la niña. "No recuerdo en haber mentido, ¿quieres recordármelo?".

"Voldemort, usted dijo que fue desterrado de este mundo y que iba a volver. Salvo que Voldemort siempre estuvo por aquí". Hablo Harry lo más serio que podía mientras que en ningún momento sus ojos se despegaron de los del director.

En ese momento, la mirada amable de Albus Dumbledore había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por una mirada seria que nunca pensaron que el hombre podía tener. No, entendía como unos niños de once años tenían ese tipo de información.

"¿Quién les dijo eso? Este tema no para hablar con niños". Dijo tratando de evadir el argumento de Harry.

Jane negó con la cabeza. "Estamos hablando de la persona que quiere matar a nuestros hermanos, si es que se puede referirse como persona".

"Nuestras 'fuentes' dijeron que Voldemort era un alma esperando el momento para poder poseer un cuerpo. Meses atrás podías encontrar en un desierto en Albania, ahora no sabemos si está lejos o posiblemente más cerca de lo que esperamos". Explico Harry mientras que en sus pensamientos Lucifer y Lucero nos lo regañara por estar hablando con Dumbledore.

El lugar quedo unos segundo en silencio, Harry y Jane esperaban una respuesta de Albus y este solo no respondía, se tomaba su tiempo. Y el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus Black hablo.

"¿Ves Dumbledore? Te dije que no había que ser tan amable con los estudiantes, mira como estos dos mocosos te confrontan".

Harry y Jane miraron de forma fulminante al cuadro. "Oh ¡Tu cállate!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ustedes mocosos nadie me calla, si hubieran sido mis estudiantes les hubiera dado una gran castigo para respetarme". Dijo el cuadro con furia.

"Lastima pero no es así, solo eres un pobre cuadro en la pared diciendo palabras vacías". Se burló Jane y Harry sonrió.

Antes de que el cuadro pudiera decir un insulto a Jane, Dumbledore intervino. "Phineas dejala, solo es una niña". Dijo y Phineas desapareció del cuadro. Luego miro a los dos niños que tenían en frente. "Y ustedes aun no me dijeron quien les dijo eso". Dijo sereno.

"Las personas quienes no lo dijeron, eso ahora no importa. Es importante que reconsidere lo que dijimos, ¡Voldemort está suelto por ahí!. Además, sabemos varias cosas como que Severus estaba jugando al espía junto contigo". Harry arqueo una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

"Esto no me está gustando nada. Fue Severus quien se los dijo, ¿no? Él era aparte de mí que sabía ciertas cosas". Albus frunció el ceño, no gustándole la idea que Severus les haya dicho algo a los niños.

Jane negó. "No, Sev no dijo nada. Es el demasiado inteligente para querer involucrar a unos simples niños a esto".

"Muy bien. ¿Ahora porque me dicen todo esto?".

"Porque presentimos que tienes preparado algo para Charlus e Isabela. Si, Severus sigue 'trabajando para ti' es porque pasara algo en los siguiente años de Hogwarts y nosotros queremos estar ahí para ayudarlos". Explico Harry.

Albus rio. "Siempre supe desde que ustedes era pequeños que iban a ser especiales e inteligentes pero nunca pensé que fuera tan valientes, ¿estan dispuestos a pasar por cosas peligrosas por ellos?".

"Son familia". Dijo Jane. "Tal vez, tengas planes que nosotros no aprobemos pero Charlus e Isabela necesitas obstáculos, experiencias para que cuando llegue el momentos ellos estén listos. En caso que tengan complicaciones nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarlos, no lo haremos de una forma directa pero nosotros esteremos allí vigilándolos en la sombres como exactamente lo hace Severus". Argumento de una forma convincente.

"Además nosotros también podemos ayudarlos a ti y Severus, no queremos estar excluidos de alguna forma nosotros podemos ayudar". Agrego Harry.

"Muy bien, si así lo quieren. Pero en algún momento me tendrán que decir como consiguen esa información."

Harry sonrió. "Cuando te ganes nuestra confianza, tal vez lo hagamos. Ahora, nos vas dejas así sin más, nada que tengas que decir como 'son niños' y esas cosas".

Albus volvió a reír. "Harry no puedo hacer nada, si yo les llegara a decir que no seguro ustedes van actuar por cuenta propia o ¿me equivoco?"

"Estas en lo correcto". Aseguro Jane sonriente. "Muy bien, Abuelo Dumby, te acabas de ganar otros dos aliados". Dijo extendió la mano a Dumbledore, este agarro la mano de Jane y estrecharon la mano en señal de una alianza.

"Esto es algo que no espera". Dijo Albus mirando a los dos niños. "Por cierto, Srta. Potter para próxima no trate de incinerar a sus compañeros de casa, porque me veré obligado a darle un castigo. Esto es una advertencia."

"Mi intención era asustarlos, no convertirlos en ceniza". Explico Jane."Pero mejor usare otro me todos de bromas".

Luego de la charla, los dos niños salieron de la oficina del director. Suspirando aliviados de que tenían un problema menos, Dumbledore por así decirlo estaba de su lado así sería más fácil en ayudar a sus hermanos.

* * *

Luego de que hubiera pasado la cena, todos los alumnos estaban en sus salas comunes. Harry al ver que Charlus y Ron estaban algo misterioso, se quedó un rato vigilándolos. Veía que ningún se estaba preparando para irse a dormir cuando quedaban solo ellos tres en la sala común, se acercó a ellos.

"¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?". Pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja.

Charlus y Ron se miraron.

"Veras, cuando te desapareciste por completa, Malfoy se acercó a mi asumiendo que me habían expulsado. Tu vimos una pequeña y ambos nos declaramos un duelo de mago, a media noche". Termino de explicar Charlus.

"¡¿Qué?!¡Estás loco un duelo de magos! Malfoy no se va a presentar a esa estupidez van a hacer que los atrapen". Regaño Harry mirando su hermano. Por un momento, supo saber lo que sentía Lily cada que los regañaba a ellos por hacer alguna broma.

"Cállate vas a despertar a todo. Además, le voy a demostrar a Malfoy que no soy cobarde".

Harry suspiro. "Esto no se trata de ser valiente, se trata en pensar. Seguro Malfoy te dijo eso para que te atrapen fuera de cama".

"No me importa". Resondio Charlus.

Harry se froto la cienes. "Muy bien, entonces vamos".

"¿Qué?". Preguntaron Charlus y Ron.

"Si no puedo hacer que se queden, mejor los acompaños para asegurar de que no hagan algo estúpidos". Dijo Harry sin más.

Antes que los tres salieran por el cuadro una voz los detuvo. "Alto ahí". Dijo una vos femenina. Al darse vuelta, vieron a Hermione junto Neville.

"No pierdas tiempo Hermione, ya le di una especia de charla moral y no me escucho, dudo que lo haga contigo". Advirtio Harry a la chica.

"Muy bien. Entonces Neville y yo iremos para comprobar de que no vayan a hacer algo estúpido".

"Ya nos podemos ir". Hablo Ron.

Cuando los cinco salieron, se sorprendieron al ver a dos Ravenclaw esperando afuera de su cuadro. Harry se sorprendio de ver a Isabela junto a Anne en frente de su cuadro y lo mismo estaban asi Ron, Hermione y Neville.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!¡Ahora seguro viene Jane!¿Que hacen aquí?". Dijo Charlus perdiendo la paciencia.

Isabela frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano. "Escuche lo que Malfoy y tu hicieron, y vine para que no hagas ninguna estupidez".

"Ya me lo dijeron tres veces, ¿Nos podemos ir?". Pregunto Charlus.

El grupo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw caminaron hacia el salón de trofeos donde sería el duelo. Al llegar no había, nadie esperando los minutos y Harry ya estaba pensado de que él tenía razón, y Malfoy no se iba presentar. Pasaron diez minuto y nadie aparecia.

"Te dije Malfoy no vendría". Dijo Harry golpeando el brazo de Charlus.

"Mejor vámonos antes que alguien nos vea". Dijo Isabela pero justo es ese momento apareció una gata.

"La gata de Filch". Susurro Ron y la gata maullo. "Gata endemoniada"

"Vamonos antes de que venga Filch". Dijo Anne y es ese monto se escuchaba la voz de Filch acercándose.

Los niños no esperando a que los atrapen y corrieron, y corrieron. Pasaron un pasillo tratando de abrir todas las puertas para esconderse, al llegar a la última puerta del pasillo todos esperaron de que esta puerta si estuviera abierta. Charlus trato de abrir la puerta y no puedo, escucharon que la voz de Flich se escuchaba más cerca y para que la situación no empeorara apareció Pevees.

"¡Alumnos fuera de la cama!¡Alumnos fuera de la cama!". Gritaba el fantasma.

"Bastardo". Dijo Anne mirando furiosa a Pevees.

"Nos van a atrapar". Decía Neville pálido, imaginándose en como su abuela enteraría y se enojaría por ello.

Hermione perdiendo la paciencia agarro su varita y dijo "Alohomora". La puerta de abrió y todos entraron rápido cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ninguno estaba prestando atención, en el lugar que estaba solo estaban suspirando aliviado de haberse salvado. Harry se dio vuelta y contuvo el aliento.

"Dios, esto si tiene que ser una broma". Susurro Harry.

Todos lo escucharon y se dieron vuelta para exclamar lo que veían. Un perro de tres cabezas dormía en frente de ellos mientras se movía un poco por escuchar ruido.

" _Por favor que no se despierte, por favor que no se despierte_ ". Rezaba Harry en su mente.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Bueno tarde algo en hacer este capitulo pero por fin pude terminarlo. La verdad se me fue un poco el tiempo, no pensé que había tardado en actualizar pero ahora su pude.**

 **No tengo mas que decir...**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	18. Troll en la mazmorra

**¡Hola!**

 **Advertencia: Algunos personajes no estarán muerto como Marlene McKinnon.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Al día siguiente, un grupo de Gryffindor junto con dos Ravenclaw se encontraban en sentados unas de las mesas del Gran Comedor hablando de lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada.

"¡¿Porque hay un perro de tres cabezas en el castillo?!"

"Isabela, baja la voz, así nos meterás en problemas si se enteran que nosotros sabemos eso". Regaño Charlus su hermana.

Hermione pensativa dijo. "¿Vieron lo que había abajo del perro?".

"¡Ja! Discúlpame Hermione, pero no puedo estar prestando atención a esa cosa, si en lo que único en que pensaba es que iba a morir". Respondió Ron.

Harry hablo. "Yo si preste atención, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar eso. Solo tuve el pensamiento rápido de abrir la puerta y sacarlos todos de ahí".

"¿Que estaría custodiando el perro?". Pregunto Anne pensativa.

"No lo sé pero debe ser algo grande". Respondió Charlus.

Justo en ese momento en el Gran Comedor entro Jane juntos con los gemelos riéndose a carcajadas mientras se sentaban en su mesa. Luego de eso, como si todo el grupo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw pensaran lo mismo, dirigieron sus miradas a Harry haciendo que este pusiera cara de confundido no entiendo la situación.

"¿Que?". Pregunto confundido no sabiendo porque lo miraban.

"Entiendes, que no puedes decirle a Jane sobre esto, ¿no?". Dijo Charlus en un tono obvio.

Harry frunció el ceño no gustándole lo que dijo su hermano. "¿Porque no? Ella sigue siendo nuestra hermana y por cierto porque me lo dices a mí".

"Porque serás el primero en ir corriendo a contarle, ya hay muchas personas metidas en estos. No necesitamos más". Termino de decir Charlus mientras se dedicaba a comer su desayuno.

"Isabela". Harry miro a su hermana en busca de apoyo.

Isabela miro a su hermano y suspiro. "Lo siento, Harry. Por primera vez concuerdo con Charlus, no hay que decirle nada a Jane".

"¿Porque no? Porque es Slytherin ¿no?". Pregunto Harry ahora enojado.

"Harry, no es por eso. En estos momento Jane es la chica problemas, si ella se llega a unir a nosotros nos descubrirán que estamos tramando algo porque los profesores no dudaran de sacar sus conclusiones sabiendo que Jane está metida". Explico Isabela tratando de calmar el enojo de su hermano.

"¿Podemos contar contigo de que no contaras nada?". Pregunto Charlus a su hermano.

Harry miro a sus hermanos y luego a Jane que estaba riendo con los gemelos, con Jane habían prometidos contarse todo lo que pasara pero Isabela y Charlus estaban poniendo su confianza en él, y también ellos son sus hermanos. Lo pensó unos minutos más hasta que se dijo a si mismo que nada malo pasaría y lo que se las podría arreglar solo...además seguro Jane lo entenderá y no se enojara con él.

Suspiro. "Bien, prometo no decir nada".

* * *

En los próximos días, Jane se dio cuenta que Harry la evitaba o por lo menos, es lo que ella creía. Cada vez que trataba de acercarse a su hermano, este estaba ocupado ayudando a Charlus y Ron a estudiar y al parecer Isabela, Anne y Hermione también se habían unido al grupo de estudio.

Suspiro, sabía que esto podía pasar Harry ya se estaba uniendo a ese grupo y era de esperarse que no pasarían tanto tiempo como antes. En estos momentos se sentía sola, los gemelos estaban haciendo una broma a Filch y Cedric junto con Matt estaban preparándose para algunos exámenes, pero tampoco no se unía muy seguidos a ellos porque ya habían forma su grupo de amigos y sentía un poco incomoda interrumpirlos.

"¡Jane!". Exclamo Lucero apareciendo de la nada junto a Lucifer.

Jane salto del susto. "¡No hagas eso!". Lo fulmino. "¿Por qué vinieron no los llame?".

"Solo te venimos a advertir, tienes que estar atenta a tu alrededor". Dijo Lucero con seriedad.

"¿Hay peligro?". Pregunto Jane mirando a los raros gemelos.

Lucero asintió. "Tienes que mirar las señales".

"Por favor, hazlo en un idioma que entienda. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué señales?". Jane miro a Lucifer esperando que este le explicara sin enigma de por medio.

"Lo sabrás cuando llegue el tiempo". Dijo Lucifer sin mucha expresión.

Jane suspiro. "Gracias por la ayuda". Respondió sarcásticamente. "Está bien, pronto le diré a Harry".

"Sobre eso". Dijo Lucero a nervioso. "Ya le dijimos a Harry".

Jane arqueo una ceja. "¿A si? ¿Y entonces porque luces nervioso?".

Lucero frunció el ceño. "No estaba nervioso".

"Dudaste en decirlo".

"Claro que no".

"Si lo hiciste"

"No lo hice".

"Cállense ustedes dos". Dijo Lucifer irritado.

"¿Qué me están escondiendo?". Pregunto Jane recelosa.

"No te escodemos nada niña, asique deja de hacer preguntas y no le hagas caso al idiota este". Señalo a Lucero. "Pero yo que tu no confiaría más en tu hermano". Termino de decir Lucifer y desapareció.

"¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?!". Pregunto Jane mirando a Lucero que aún estaba ahí.

"Adiós Jane". Se despidió Lucero y desapareció.

"Cobarde". Susurro Jane. No entendía lo que quiso decir Lucifer en no confiar en su hermano, pero a cual se refería a ¿Harry? O ¿Charlus?. Dudaba que fuera Harry, él le había prometido que todo lo que pasara se lo diría así protegían a sus hermanos, la opción más obvia era Charlus que suponía que ahora que ella era Slytherin no confiaría en ella por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor disfrutando en festín de Halloween. Jane se encontraba con los gemelos en su mesa mirando hacia la mesa de profesores, habían puesto una sorpresa en la bebida de la profesora MacGonagall. En tan solo segundos, se oyeron varias risas de la mayoría de los estudiantes viendo a la profesora más estricta con unas tiernas orejas y bigotes de gato.

El trio de bromistas chocó sus manos y volvieron a su cena. En otra parte del salón, un grupito de Gryffindor charlaba sobre algunos futuros planes que tenían pensado hacer. Pronto la fiesta fue interrumpida por Quirrell corriendo hasta la mesa de los profesores.

"Un trol...en las mazmorras". Dijo y se derrumbó desmayado en el suelo.

Jane estaba incrédula no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar mientras que a sus alrededor la mayoría de sus compañeros gritaba de susto. El grupo de Gryffindor no sabía que hacer hasta que Isabela y Anne se unieron a ellos.

"¿Ustedes piensan que esto es una distracción?". Pregunto Hermione.

Charlus la miro confundido. "¿Distracción de qué?".

Isabela rodó los ojos. "Se refiere si están tratando de robar los que haya adentro de esa trampilla que un perro de tres cabezas está custodiando".

"Si embargo tendríamos que saber quién soltó al Troll". Argumento Harry.

"¿Y cómo averiguaríamos eso?". Pregunto Anne curiosa.

"Tal vez, yendo hacia donde está el Troll". Sugirió Hermione.

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!". Exclamaron Neville algo asustando.

"No sé ustedes, pero casualmente el profesor Snape desapareció de su lugar en la mesa de profesores". Dijo Ron señalado el lugar. Harry trato de morderse la lengua para no ponerse en defensa de Severus y al aparecer Charlus parecía estar de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

Entre el disturbio de alumnos, el profesor Dumbledore trato de calmarlos y ordeno a cada de prefecto a llevar a cada estudiante a sus habitaciones. Mientras todos se ordenaban para salir del Gran Comedor un grupo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw iban hacia donde estaba el troll excepto Neville que prefirió quedarse porque sintió que iba a estorbar.

Jane miro a sus hermanos y amigos salir del Gran Comedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta y de pronto...

 _Tienes que mirar las señales._

Las palabras que les había dicho Lucero vinieron como un flash a su mente. Esa eran las señales y el peligro de lo que se referían esos misterioso gemelos. Había decidido seguir a sus hermanos para ver donde iban pero no tuvo en cuenta que un dúo de pelirrojos gemelos la vigilaba.

"¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?". Pregunto George serio actuando como una mama.

"Tengo que ver, lo que van hacer Harry y los demás, salieron el Gran Comedor y nadie se dio cuenta". Explico Jane rápido.

Fred negó. "Eso es algo que creo que no deberías meterte, además si esta Harry e Isabela va a estar todo bien, ellos son los cuerdo de ese grupo junto Hermione, claro".

Jane frunció el ceño. "¿Ustedes me dan una charla moral? Son los primeros en meterse en asuntos donde no los llaman".

"Créeme pequeño tormento es diferente, nosotros somos los que se meten en problemas y tú nos salvas de ellos, nosotros te devolvemos el favor". Explico George.

"¿Saben que nos les voy hacer caso, no? ¿Se olvidaron la broma que hice a nuestra casa?". Pregunto Jane de forma obvia.

"Lo sabemos". Dijeron los gemelos. "Por eso no te separaras de nosotros". La agarraron uno de cada brazo mientras la arrastraban para salir junto con sus compañeros de casa del Gran Comedor.

"¡Enserio chicos suéltenme!".

"No".

"¡Vamos si lo haces los recompensare!". Dijo Jane tratando de sobornarlos.

"No". Volvieron a decir los gemelos Weasley.

Jane suspiro derrotaba, por estaba vez se lo dejaba a Harry que se las arreglará solo porque ella al parecer parecía como si estuviera siendo castigada por sus "mamas" los gemelos.

* * *

El grupo iban por el pasillo para buscar al Troll, hasta que escucharon gruñidos, pisadas y vieron una sombra de tres metros al final del pasillo. Cuando el Troll hizo aparición y luego entro en una puerta. El grupo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ya se encontraba dubitativo en entrar, estuvieron unos segundos hasta que escucharon el grito de una niña. Y ahí se dieron cuentas que el Troll estaba en el baños de las chicas.

Corrieron hacia dentro el baño de las niñas y vieron a Susan la chica de Hufflepuff que estaba pegada contra la pared siendo intimidada por el Troll que estaba enfrente de ella.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!". Exclamo Isabela preocupada por la Hufflepuff.

Charlus pensativos, dijo. "Ya sé". Luego se iba acercado al troll. "¡Ey cosa fea!". Grito y el troll se dio vuelta y rugió hacia él.

"¡¿Qué haces idiota?!". Grito Isabela histérica.

"O es muy valiente o muy estúpido". Dijo Anne mirando a Charlus y el Troll.

"Creo que ambas pero un poco más estúpido". Respondió Hermione mientras miraba la escena que tenía al frente.

Susan que estaba acorralada, vio oportunidad de moverse del lugar y corrió, sin darse cuenta el troll la miro y movió su maso hacia ella para golpearla. Harry vio eso y dando que Charlus no sabía qué hacer, el corrió hacia la Hufflepuff y la empujo cayendo ambos al piso mientras que el mazo rozaba arriba de ellos.

"¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Harry a Susan.

Susan asintió mientras temblaba de miedo. "S-sí, gracias".

Ambos se levantaron y fueron con el resto, el troll algo descontrolado corrió hacia el grupo de estudiantes mientras revoleaba su maso por todos lados rompiendo todo a su alrededor. El grupo se dividió al ver que troll venia hacia ellos. Charlus, Ron, Isabela y Anne de un extremo y Harry, Susan y Hermione del otro. El troll opto ir por el pequeño grupo de tres que se encontraba acorradalado en una esquina.

"¡Ustedes hagan algo!". Harry señalo a sus hermanos mientras ponía a Hermione y Susan detrás de el para protegerlas.

"Usen el Wingardium Leviosa". Grito Hermione aun detrás de Harry mientras miraba al troll acercarse.

Isabela, Charlus, Anne y Ron se miraron viendo quien iba a lanzar el hechizo, pero viendo que no tenían mucho tiempo Ron fue quien tomo la iniciativa y se dirigió al troll y grito el hechizo.

"¡Ey cerebro de guisante!". Grito Anne llamando la atención al troll mientras se sacaba unos de sus zapatos y lo lanzaba en la cabeza del troll.

"¡Windardium Leviosa!". Grito Ron apuntando el mazo del troll que estaba a punto de aplastar Harry, Hermione y Susan. El mazo quedo en el aire pero eso no impidió al troll para sus manos para las lastimar a los tres estudiantes.

Harry miro fijamente al troll con seriedad, viendo como sus manos se levantan en contra de ellos. "Desmaius". Susurro haciendo magia sin varita. De pronto, el troll se detuvo y cayó hacia atrás bajo las miradas incrédulas de Charlus, Isabela, Anne, Ron, Hermione y Susan que no sabían que había pasado, ya que el mazo aún seguía en el aire y el troll quedo inconsciente de la nada.

"¿Q-que se supone que paso?". Pregunto Isabela confundida mirando al troll.

"Golpe de suerte". Bromeo Charlus recibiendo un codazo de su hermana.

Hermione suspiro. "No sé lo que paso, pero agradezco estar con vida".

Susan estaba en silencio, recuperándose del susto que se había pegado hace unos segundos. Solo a ella le tuvo que pasar de ir al baño y luego de la nada aparece una criatura de tres metros con un mazo en la mano y con una inteligencia inferior que cualquier otro.

"¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Isabela notando la presencia de la Hufflepuff.

Susan la miro. "Si, solo pensaba que la próxima que venga aquí vendré acompañada".

"¿Porque viniste no sabía que estaba el troll?". Pregunto Anne.

"Es que yo estaba antes de que viniera el troll, nunca supe que había una criatura así rondando por el castillo". Explicó Susan mirando sus manos. Luego miro a Harry que estaba aún mirando el troll. "Te sigo agradeciendo por salvarme, nunca supe que el mazo iba hacia mí".

Harry negó. "No fue nada, si alguien no se hubiera quedado como estatua". Miro fulminante a Charlus haciendo que este mirara para hacia otro lado.

En ese momento, entraron al baño la profesora McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell. Miraron a los sietes estudiantes incrédulos y luego al troll inconsciente. La profesora McGonagall estaba roja de enojada, Harry noto que Severus lo miraba serio por situación esperando alguna explicación. Severus se sorprendió de que Jane no estaba, sabiendo que ella siempre estaría en locuras como estas.

"¡¿Que se suponen que están haciendo aquí?!". Exclamo la profesora McGonagall escandalizada.

El grupo se miró no sabiendo que decir, ninguno quería enfrentarse a su furia. Harry, Isabela y Charlus se miraron nervioso porque sabía que la profesora McGonagall se los haría saber a sus padres. Anne por otro lado era la primera locura que hacía desde que estaba en Hogwarts y por posiblemente sus padres estuviera enojados o tal vez no, pero ella tenía justificación. Ron temblaba de miedo al pensar en que podía recibir un vociferador de su madre y Susan se sentía culpable porque en parte ellos habían entrado para salvarla.

"Es mi culpa profesora, ellos entraron a salvarme cuando escucharon mi grito". Explico Susan tímidamente mirando hacia el piso, tratando de ignorar la intimidante mirada del profesor Snape. "Si no fueran por ellos podría haber estado muerta"

Harry miro a la Hufflepuff, no era culpa de ella que no supiera que había un troll o que ellos hubieran entrado, por en parte habitan ido a buscar esa cosa. Se sintió culpable que se echara todo la culpa cuando en parte también eran la de ellos.

"Te equivocas Susan, no todo es tu culpa. Si escuchamos tu grito fue porque habíamos ido a buscar al troll". Dijo Harry ganándose miradas matadoras de Charlus y Ron que habían estado de acuerdo que Susan cargara con toda la culpa. "Susan solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado".

La furia de la profesora McGonagall se había calmado un poco pero ahora miraba al grupo con seriedad. "Muy bien, a Hufflepuff les descontare cinco puntos, porque no tendría que estar a estas horas sola en el baño". Miro a Susan y luego miro al resto del grupo. "Y a ustedes les descontare veinte punto a cada uno por cometer una estupidez y salir intacto de ellos".

"¡¿Que?!". Exclamaron Charlus y Ron por la gran pérdida de puntos que tuvo Gryffindor. En cambio, Isabela y Anne se miraron habían perdidos cuarentas puntos pero nos les importaban porque los podrían reponer en un instante.

"Pero profesora, Gryffindor acaba de perder ochenta puntos". Dijo Charlus.

"Y si me sigue cuestionando Sr. Potter haré que pierdan más puntos". Amenazo la profesora McGonagall.

"¡Pero también es su casa!". Charlus la miro desconcertado.

"Es cierto, pero soy la profesora y puedo dar o quitar puntos y no se discute más".

Harry miro a su hermano que parecía no querer cerrar la boca. "¡Charlus cállate!".

Después de haber perdidos algunos puntos, el grupo salió del lugar y cada uno se fue a su sala común.

* * *

El enfrentamiento de un grupo de estudiantes de primer año hacia un Troll ya se había hecho rumor en todo Hogwarts. Una cierta Slytherin enloquecida a grandes sacadas iba al despacho de su Jefe de Casa, en ese momento no les importo los modales y entro sin tocar. Y ahí lo encontró, Severus Snape leyendo unos informes con tranquilidad, levanto la mirada para ver a la persona que había entrado con tanta osadía a su despacho y vio la mirada furiosa de Jane.

"Cierra, la puerta. ¿Acaso te criaste en carpa?". Severus volvió a mirar sus informes.

Jane se tranquilizó y cerró la puerta para más privacidad. Luego respiro hondo y dijo. "¡¿Cómo fue que se enfrentaron a un Troll?!". Dijo volviendo a retomar el estado con el que había entrado allí despacho.

Severus volvió a mirarla. "¿Si tanto te molesta porque no fuiste con ellos? Que yo recuerde te gustan todos ese tipo de locuras que nunca te perderías".

Jane aparto la mirada con irritación. "¡Nunca pensé que irían hacia el troll! Además yo los iba a seguir pero los gemelos me lo impidieron y me arrastraron con ellos a la fuerza, no quería que yo me metiera en problemas". Dijo lo último haciendo entre comillas con las manos.

"Creo debería darle más créditos, a esos dos". Dijo Severus. "Estoy de acuerdo por primera vez con ellos, no te basto con lo que le hiciste a Slytherin".

Jane cruzo los brazos enojada como una niña de cinco años. "Ya me disculpe y dije que no lo haría más. Pero volviendo al tema, ¡¿Tu dónde estabas para impedir esa locura?!". Lo señalo de forma acusatoria.

Severus suspiro. "Albus me pidió que fuera a vigilar lo que pasaba".

Jane también suspiro. "De todas formas, Lucero y Lucifer me advirtieron sobre ciertas "señales y peligros".

"¿Otra vez esos dos? Cada vez que aparecen siempre tienen cosas negativas para decir". Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Qué señales?".

"El me advirtió sobre que se acercaba un peligro y había señales en ellos. Y por señal, yo lo tome por el troll que misteriosamente entro al castillo". Explico Jane.

"¿Tienes algún sospechoso en mente?". Pregunto serio.

"No, aun no pude investigar sobre el tema, hace solo unos segundos me pude librar de "mis mamas" los gemelos". Dijo Jane con cierta molesta, amaba a esos pelirrojos y no lo negaba pero a veces la hacían irritar hasta el límite.

Severus rio entre dientes.

* * *

Cuando Harry iba a hacia la biblioteca, nunca pensó que unos brazos lo atraparían y lo llevarían detrás de unas de las columnas del castillo. Miro a la persona, y encontró a Jane mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Algo que quieras decirme Harry?". Pregunto suavemente.

Harry haciéndose el desentendido, dijo. "Supongo que no".

"¿Seguro?". Insistió Jane.

Harry solo asintió.

"Curioso, escuche los rumores que se enfrentaron a un Troll. ¿Cuál fue la razón?". Pregunto Jane sintiéndose una detective como en esas películas muggles que veía a Dudley.

"Tuvimos que salvar a Hermione, que estaba en el baño". Mintió Harry un poco.

Jane volvió a arquea una ceja. "¿No era a Susan a quien salvaron?".

Harry la miro. "¿La conoces?".

Jane asintió. "Enfócate Harry, no te pierda el hilo de esta conversación".

"Te equivocas, corrieron mal el rumor. Antes de que Quirrell aparecía Hermione había peleado con Ron y fue al baño. Después apareció Quirrell diciendo sobre el Troll y fuimos a buscar a Hermione y la encontramos con Susan que estaban siendo acorradas por esa cosa. Claro que tu no estabas prestando atención porque mirabas hacia la mesas de los profesores muy interesada". Dijo Harry siéndose mal por mentira a su hermana de confianza pero si le dé decía la verdad, eso significaba perder la confianza que Charlus e Isabela estaba poniendo en él. Aunque viendo la mirada de Jane, era muy recelosa y muy apenas creía lo que decía.

"Bien, la única razón por la que no te hago más preguntas, es porque confió en ti". Dijo Jane muy poco convencida y se fue.

Harry suspiro, acababa de mentirle a su hermana la persona que lo conocía bastante bien para saber cuándo mentía. Y de repente la culpa apareció, la única razón por la Jane no lo cuestiono es porque era la única en la ella podía confiar y el decisión en no romper la confianza que sus otros dos hermanos tenía en él.

Sin embargo, tenía claro una cosa… Jane lo mataría cuando se enterara que le había mentido.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	19. Señales de Peligro

**¡Hola! Perdon por tardarme tanto, no tengo excusas :)**

 **Bueno espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Luego del incidente con el Troll, Harry, Charlus e Isabela se encontraban en la oficina del director junto con la profesora McGonagall. Al parecer, la Jefa de Casa Gryffindor tuvo la molestia de avisarles a los señores Potter de lo que sus hijos habían hecho... y ahora los tres Potter se encontraban aterrorizados porque dentro de poco llegarían sus padres y no se pondría para nada lindo. Harry en estos momentos deseo ser Jane, su hermana era la única que se salvaba de ver a Lily Potter furiosa, incluso para esto Jane se salvaba parecía como si la suerte le sonreía solo a ella. En cambio, Isabela no podía de dejar de mover sus manos de los nervios, era la primera vez que se metía en problemas grandes como estos y solo por apoyar a Charlus.

Justo en ese momento, Lily y James entraron. Los tres hermanos trataron de no hacer contacto con sus padres, pero Charlus al querer hacerse el valiente miro a su madre y esta tenía ojos furiosos mirándolos y rápidamente agacho la cabeza como si el suelo fuera más interesante. James se extrañó que Jane no se encontrara también en la oficina, ya que en la carta que McGonagall les había mandado no había especificado cuál de sus hijos estaba en problemas, por un momento pensó que era su hija Slytherin que causo que tuvieran una reunión, nunca hubiera pensado que Isabela, su Isabela estuviera en problemas.

"¿Y en donde esta Jane?". Pregunto James mirando a Dumbledore y McGonagall.

"Su hija no estaba involucrada en el momento que encontramos a Charlus, Isabela y Harry en el baño con sus amigos y un troll inconsciente". Explico Minerva mientras miraban a los tres hermanos y luego miro a la pareja que se encontraba incrédula por el hecho que Jane no estaba involucrada.

"La Srta. Potter no estuvo implicada en esto". Dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a Jane. "Se encontraba con sus compañeros de casa y con los gemelos Weasley, siguiendo a los prefectos de su casa."

Lily incrédula dijo. "No esperaba algo como esto, pensé que una de las razones por las que nos llamaron eran por Jane". Luego miro a sus tres hijos y el enojo volvió por la estupidez que hicieron. "¡Y ustedes tres!". Exclamo haciendo que sus hijos se sobresaltaran. "¡Que se suponen que iban a hacer! ¡Enfrentarse a un troll es la cosa más estúpida que hicieron después de haberse ido ese día al pueblo muggle!".

"Lily cálmate". James trato de acercarse a su esposa.

"¡Cállate James! ¡No ves que se pusieron en riesgos para demostrar que!… ¡¿valentía?!". Grito Lily furiosa y luego miro sus hijos. "¿Cómo dejaron al troll inconsciente?".

Harry, Isabela y Charlus se miraron, viendo cuál de los tres se atrevía a hablar, se encontraban bastante avergonzados de que su madre les estuviera gritando enfrente de la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore, y su padre no podía hacer nada para calmarla de su furia.

"N-no lo sa-bemos". Dijo Isabela con nerviosismo, esperando que todo esto terminara lo más rápido posible.

James frunció el ceño por lo que dijo su hija. "¿Cómo que no lo saben? Ustedes estaban ahí."

"Fue confuso". Dijo Harry, siendo el único que sabía la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en el baño.

"¡Si fue muy confuso!". Intervino Charlus. "Antes de que el troll quisiera aplastar a Harry, Hermione y Susan, este se desmayó de la nada". Viendo su error se tapó la boca mientras Harry e Isabela se golpeaban la frente y fulminaba a su hermano. Luego vieron a su madre roja de furia y James solo pudo dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡¿QUÉ?!".

* * *

Del otro lado de la oficina de Dumbledore, se encontraban Jane y Severus escuchando detrás de la puerta los grito de la famosa Lily Potter regañando a sus hijos. La menor de los Potter suspiro aliviada de no estar ahí, por un momento agradeció a los gemelos por a verla detenido, aunque nunca se los diría en voz alta. Y fue gracias a Severus, que supo que sus padres iban a estar en el castillo por el famoso encuentro que tuvieron sus hermanos y un troll de montaña.

"Mala elección, hermano". Dijo Jane cuando escucho a Charlus decir que Harry iba a ser casi aplastado por el troll, estaba segura que el grito de su madre se escuchó por todo el castillo. Sabía que, de seguro, sus hermanos se encontraban avergonzados por el hecho de que su madre estaba gritándoles en frente del profesor Dumbledore porque estaba claro, cuando Lily estaba enojada nadie la paraba.

Severus la miro. "Sigue siendo la misma Lily de siempre".

Jane rio. "Créeme se está reteniendo porque están la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore sino hubiera sido peor. Aun así, esos gritos son vergonzoso". Dijo tratado de seguir escuchando la discusión que había ahí adentro.

Severus arqueo una ceja. "¿Reteniendo? Creo que puso toda su furia con esos gritos".

Jane trato de no estallar en carcajadas. "Mejor vayámonos antes que nos descubran por una vez quiero quedar como la santa". Bromeo mientras salían del lugar. Pudo ver que Severus seguía cojeando después de días. "Enserio Sev, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué se supone que te paso para que estés así de cojo?".

Severus siguió caminado y dijo. "Aquí no, sígueme".

Jane no dijo nada y siguió al hombre a su lado, mientras más la caminata era silenciosa más curiosidad sentía por saber lo que le diría Severus. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al sótano donde pasaron por la entrada de Hufflepuff que era una pila de misteriosos barriles, ella había oído que, si golpeaba el barril incorrecto la persona que no pertenecía a Hufflepuff, el barril se abriría y la persona seria bañada en vinagre...rio con solo pensarlo. Cuando se detuvieron estaban enfrente de un cuadro con un frutero. Jane miro interrogante a Severus y este no dijo nada aun, solo levanto la mano y le hizo cosquilla a la pera donde se abrió una gran puerta dejando ver a varios elfos trabajando.

La menor de los Potter se sorprendió, ahora conocía la ubicación de la cocina de Hogwarts miro a los elfos y luego vio cuatros mesas largas de maderas idénticas que había en el Gran Comedor.

Severus la guio a unas de las mesas, mientras se sentaban frente a frente mirándose a la cara.

"¿Y bien? Me vas a decir lo que paso". Pregunto Jane sin despegar su mirada de él.

El profesor de pociones suspiro. "Te acuerdas que te dije que el día que entro el Troll, el director me pidió que 'vigilara lo que pasaba'". Vio a Jane asentir y el siguió. "Bueno en realidad estaba vigilando algo."

Jane arrugo a la nariz. "¿Y que es ese 'algo'?". Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

"Un cerbero". Dijo sin mucho tacto, pero Jane lo miro nuevamente interrogante y el rodo los ojos. "Un perro de tres cabezas". Explico.

"Ahh… espera. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Un perro de tres cabezas!". A pesar de los gritos de Jane, los elfos parecían hacer oídos sordos y seguían haciendo su trabajo.

Antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo, un elfo se acercó a Jane con un pedazo de pastel.

"Winky se preguntaba, si la ama quiere pastel de chocolate". Dijo elfo tiendo el plato con el pastel.

"¿Qué?". Dijo Jane sorprendida y luego miro el pastel. "Ah sí, sí quiero pastel". Al darle una probada se sintió un poco más tranquila. "El chocolate en mi favorita, gracias Winky". Y el elfo se fue feliz a hacer su trabajo.

Severus miro a Jane comer su pastel como una niña y luego el cabello de esta al estar azabache volvió a cambiar para estar nuevamente pelirrojo. Aun no entendía de porque eso pasaba, el mes pasado había cambiado a azabache y ahora volvió a ser pelirrojo. Y Jane cada vez, se frustraba más cuando eso pasaba.

"¿Aun no encuentras la razón de eso?". Pregunto señalando su cabello.

Jane miro su cabello cambiado y suspiro irritada. "No aun no pero no cambies de tema que lo del perro no te salvas."

"No hay mucho para decir."

"Ah no, ¿Por qué esta en el castillo? ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore te pidió que lo vigilaras?". Hizo varias preguntas a la vez queriendo saber todas las respuestas, si de algo sabia Jane es que en todo esto había muchos secretos y peligros, que estaba dispuesta a conocer pero que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Severus estuvo varios segundos en silencio, debatiendo que hacer o que decirle a la tenaz niña que tenía en frente. "Es obvio, que Albus confía en mi para hacer el trabajo que me otorgue y lo del perro es un misterio para mí". Agrego viendo que Jane abría la boca para saber lo del perro, aunque sabía que ella y Harry estaba mucho más avanzado en conocimientos y defensa que sus hermanos los "Elegidos" no quería involucrarlo en el peligro, como Lucero y Lucifer estaban dispuesto en hacer.

Por otro lado, Jane suspiro frustrada esto era mucho más difícil de lo que ella pensaba. Luego recordó que no le dijo a Severus que ella y Harry habían hablado con el profesor Dumbledore para estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en el colegio y que no tendría que, a ver secretos entre ellos, porque si no se rompería el lazo de confianza que había entre los tres.

"Sev, me olvide contarte de algo que hicimos Harry y yo". Dijo Jane con lentitud tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

"¿Ahora que hicieron?". Pregunto Severus mirándola fijamente.

"Hablamos con el "abuelo Albus", de ciertas cosas". Respondió Jane mirando a sus manos.

"¡¿Que hicieron que?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?!". Exclamo Severus enojado, nunca espero que hicieran eso y que muchos menos que él se esté entrado ahora de ese hecho... en estos momentos ya no sabía en quien confiar, sentía como si lo estuvieran utilizando pero presentía que Jane y Harry tenían una idea como para involucrar a Albus Dumbledore.

Jane lo miro y trato de calmarlo. "Relájate, solo le hicimos frente diciéndole que Harry y yo sabemos que Voldemort sigue rondando entre nosotros y que trabajas para él". Luego lo pensó y se dio cuenta que no sonó también como lo creía en su cabeza, y que Severus parecía como si fuera a explotar. "Lo que hicimos fue que le pedimos al profesor Dumbledore confiara en nosotros y que haríamos todos para proteger a Isabela y Charlus. Al principio no le gusto, y pensó que fuiste tú quien nos quiso involucrar, pero luego le dije que eras demasiado inteligente para querer involucrar a unos niños."

El profesor de pociones respiro profundamente conteniéndose de no explotar y que hacer que todo el castillo lo escuche. "¡Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que unos niños estuvieran en una guerra!". Exclamo molesto, no quería permitir que Harry y Jane se metieran en una zona donde es bastante peligrosa, su misión es protegerlos no prácticamente entregarlos a los brazos de Voldemort... no importaba que esos gemelos raros de Lucero y Lucifer pensaran lo contrario.

La menor de los Potter se froto las cienes con frustración, sabía que Sev era muy sobre protector y cuidadoso. "Escúchame papa... si te estoy llamando papa porque eres eso para mí porque me proteges, te preocupas y en verdad lo aprecio. Pero siento que Harry y yo estamos capacitados hemos leídos tantos libros sobre defensa y tú nos has enseñado bastante bien hasta hace poco estamos avanzando en dominar la magia sin varita". Menciono mirándolo con seguridad, esperando que lo estuviera convenciendo con su argumento porque no quería pelear con él y las cosas terminaran mal para ambos.

"No importa lo bien capacitados que están, es la experiencia que tienes todos los mortifagos y Voldermort... lo sé, porque lo he visto en persona". Severus puso su mano en sus cabellos tirándolo hacia atrás acordándose todos los malos recuerdos que tenía sobre sus comienzos como mortifagos en años anteriores. "Y me molesta mucho que ese viejo tonto los haya dejado entrar en sus planes, así como así, sin problemas". No dejo que Jane lo interrumpiera y siguió hablando. "Mi trabaja es protegerlos a ustedes y a sus hermanos, en servir al mago más oscuro y traerles información a Albus, y no me lo están haciendo fácil sabiendo que ustedes se están metiendo en esto. Yo lo estoy haciendo porque estoy tratando de redimirme por mis errores y unas de las razones por las que tus hermanos están en peligros fue por mi estupidez en decir esa profecía."

El argumento de Severus, hizo que Jane lo mirara molesta. Ella sabía de los errores, pero le molestaba que tomara toda la culpa, esta guerra no solo de él, era de todos y ningún mago de todo el Mundo Mágico tiene el valor de enfrentarse y los que lo hace posiblemente terminen muertos. Y eso es lo que Jane trataba de evitar, no quería que un día solo viniera Albus u otra persona diciendo que Severus murió por salvarlos a todos...no quería y no lo permitiría perder a la primera persona que los crio de niños. Aunque ella y Harry tuvieran a Remus, Marlene y los Dursley no sería lo mismo porque Severus Snape fue la persona que los comprendió cuando empezaron a ser invisibles y les enseño a defenderse cuando estaban indefensos.

"Esta pelea no es solo tuya, también es mía y la de Harry. Como dijo Lucifer una vez, Voldemort se confundió, él iba tras de mí y Harry. Lo único que hizo fue que Charlus e Isabela quedaran en el medio de todo y ellos no tenían nada que ver... ahora lo son todo porque están marcados y cuando Voldy Moldy sepa lo que hizo terminara matándonos a nosotros cuatros". Justifico Jane, no quería que sus palabras sonaran tan crudas, pero era la realidad que estaban viviendo y que en algún momento pasaría.

El silencio predomino en toda la cocina, solo se escuchaban a los elfos hacer su tarea mientras que Severus y Jane se miraban fijamente. La joven pelirroja se removió con nerviosismo en la forma que la miraba Severus como si hubiera revelado que mato a alguien y le pidió que escondiera su cuerpo.

"¿Que?"

"¿Es así como función? ¿Te justificas con un buen argumento diciendo que la razón por la que tus hermanos están metidos en esto es porque en realidad la profecía se refería a ti y Harry, y que por un minucioso error del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos los deje participar?". Severus dijo con molestia, no importaba cuantos argumentos y excusas pusiera Jane... aun no quería que participara en una guerra o en cualquier plan que creara Albus.

"Bueno... pensé que así funciona. ¿Por qué? ¿Funciona? ¿Te estoy convenciendo?". Pregunto con esperanza esperando que esta discusión terminara por una vez.

"No, ni un poco". Fue la respuesta cortante de Severus.

Jane suspiro frustrada mientras se agarraba sus cabellos. "¡Por favor Sev! ¿Qué hay que hacer para que nos deje participar? ¿Me pongo de rodillas mientras ruego? ¿Ruedo en el suelo como perrito? ¿Desobedezco a James en frente de todos? O ¿Le corto la barba al abuelo Albus?". Sugirió con cierta diversión. "Sabes bien, que no soy la clase de persona que siguen las órdenes y que lo único que soy buena haciendo es causar problemas. No importa si no quieres que nosotros participemos, pero de alguna forma lo vamos a terminar haciendo y arrastrare a Harry conmigo."

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Severus estaría explotando de furia por tanta insolencia, pero sabía que Jane tenía un poco de razón porque ella lo haría a su modo y terminaría metiéndose en los planes de Albus… era eso o que ella hicieras locuras sin supervisión de alguien. Por lo que noto, Harry ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su hermana había encontrado un pequeño lugar en el grupo que se había formado entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

"Aunque son tentadoras tus sugerencias, no necesito más problemas. Ahora, ¿estas seguras que arrastrarías a Harry contigo? Por lo visto, él está pasando más tiempo con Charlus e Isabela junto a sus amigos. ¿Tú y Harry pelearon?". Pregunto Severus tratando de ocultar un poco su preocupación.

Jane negó. "No, quiero decir seguimos hablando no tanto como antes, entiendo que estamos en diferentes casas y él tiene que tener sus amigos. No siempre vamos a estar juntos.". Dijo recordando que ella misma no tenía amigos en su propia casa excepto los gemelos, pero a lo que se refería es que no tenía amigos de su edad y la mayoría de ellos seguían sobre todo al odioso de Malfoy… y claro la mayoría la odian por la broma del Gran Comedor.

"Sigo notando que tú nos has hecho ningún amigo por lo menos de tu edad, aparte de los inofensivos Hufflepuff". Menciono Severus haciendo que Jane lo mirara mal. "Soy tu Jefe de Casa y noto todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor como el hecho que la mayoría de los Slytherin te odian por _esa_ broma". Lo recalco para dejarle en claro.

"Sobreviviré no te preocupes, volvamos a lo importante que nos estamos desviando de tema. Te lo preguntare por ultimas vez ¿Dejaras que nos unamos a ti y al abuelo Dumby?".

Severus suspiro, ella no lo olvidaría hasta que le dé una respuesta definitiva y se arrepentiría más tarde por lo que iba a decir, pero era eso… o algo mucho peor. Y la verdad preferiría prevenir.

"Bien, pero lo vamos a hacer a mi modo. Si la cosa se pone fea me harán caso sobre todo tu". Señalo a Jane con seriedad como para hacerle entender de lo que estaba diciendo no era broma.

Jane rio. "Confía en mí. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?"

"¿Quieres que te responda a eso?"

"Mejor no."

* * *

Luego de pasar varios días, el incidente del troll dejo ser una novedad para todos… claro que también James y Lily parecen haberse olvidado porque ya no estaban enojados con sus hijos. Como la temporada de quidditch estaba por comenzar, James les regalo escobas a Harry y Charlus al haberse enterado que habían entrado al equipo siendo tan jóvenes. Obviamente Jane no estaba feliz por eso… Charlus ya era bastante molesto siendo el mismo y que este esté en el equipo de quidditch mientras que le regalen una escoba restregándosela en la cara, no ayudaba.

Jane sentía que cada vez se distanciaba de Harry, su hermano pasaba tiempo con su nuevo grupo de amigos y cada vez que ella trataba de acercarse al grupo, ellos hablaban bajito y luego se callaban… no era tonta para darse cuenta que al parecer no era bienvenida. Luego estaba con los gemelos que siempre notaban su estado de ánimo y siempre la animaba, o le pedían consejos para bromas. Y algo que ella noto es que Fred parecía querer evitar involucrarse con el "tema" de Lucero y Lucifer, le dijo que cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo era otra mentira que le tenía que esconder a George.

Otra cosa era que no podía hacer amigos, la mayoría de su casa la odiaban y no ayudaba que Malfoy también dijera cosas malas de ella a sus espaldas. Estar con los Hufflepuff estaba bien, incluso llego a conocer bien a Susan que había sido salvada por Harry, trataba de juntarse menos con Cedric y Matt dado que eran mayores que ella y sentía que a veces querían privacidad para hablas cosas de "chicos".

El día del gran esperado partido llego, Jane entro al Gran Comedor y vio que había pocos alumnos en sus respectivas mesas. Busco a Harry a la distancia y lo encontró solo en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo lentamente su desayuno, aprovechando el momento decidió acercarse a él.

"Sera mejor que comas para que tengas energía, no me hagas intentar salvarte al verte caer de tu escoba". Dijo Jane con diversión mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Harry sonrió, a veces extrañaba ese raro humor de su hermana y se notaba que al estar en diferentes casas de poco se distanciaban. "Que linda forma de desearme suerte. ¿Alguna nueva noticia que deba saber?". Pregunto mientras agarraba una tostada.

"No, intento saber quién dejo entrar al troll". Respondió Jane mientras también agarraba una tostada. "Y no, no encontré nada aun". Notando la mirada de Harry esperando su respuesta.

"Sobre eso, ¿Cómo fue que no nos seguiste hacia el baño? Tu serias la primera estando en esa situación". Pregunto Harry extrañando, hace días que quería hacerles esa misma pregunta a Jane, pero nunca encontraba el momento para hablar con ella.

Jane rio mientras negaba la cabeza. "Los gemelos… pensaron que era mejor que yo no fuera para evitar problemas. Ya fue mucho el hecho que haya prendido fuego la mesa de mi propia casa". Bromeo haciendo que Harry riera recordando ese momento. "Por cierto, hable con Sev y él sabe que nosotros hablamos con el 'abuelo Albus'. Al principio estuvo en desacuerdo, pero logre convencerlo en dejarnos participar."

"¿Ya hablaste con él?". Harry frunció el ceño a su hermana por no haber sido avisado. "¿Es que momento paso eso? ¿De verdad lo aprueba?". Hizo varias preguntas continuas, como nunca fue avisada esa pequeña reunión por lo menos quería saber que paso.

"Solo paso y eso. Como dije antes, exploto al enterarse que hablamos con el profesor Dumbledore y que prácticamente lo mandamos al frente al decirle que sabíamos que Sev trabaja para él". Explico mientras jugabas con sus manos. "Hubo uno que otra palabra, con varios desacuerdos, pero pudimos llegar a un trato y fin."

"Esta no es tu mesa". Dijo una voz bastante conocida para los hermanos dándose vuelta y encontrándose con Charlus.

Jane con tranquilidad se levantó. "Solo le estoy dando suerte a nuestro _hermano_. Te acuerda que aun pertenezco a la familia ¿no?".

Charlus acomodo sus lentes y miro a Jane. "Claro que me acuerdo _hermanita_ ". Dijo usando el apodo que tanto odia su hermana. "Solo digo que queda algo mal que una serpiente este entre medio de los leones."

"Suerte en el partido, procura que tu enorme cabeza no se encuentra con una bludgers". Sonrió Jane mientras se levantaba de su lugar y dejaba a Charlus con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

El primer partido que se jugaba era Gryffindor contra Slytherin, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba en las tribunas esperando el tan interesante partido… obviamente la mayoría quería que ganaran los valientes leones que las astutas serpientes.

En la tribuna donde se encontraba Jane sentada sola –ya que los gemelos eran los golpeadores del equipo de Slytherin-, podía ver del otro lado del campo a su hermana junto con Anne, Ron y Hermione hablando muy seriamente que la menor de los Potter se preguntó de que estarían hablando. Luego miro la tribuna donde estaban sus padres hablando con Dumbledore muy animadamente, era obvio para ella que Lily y James no se perderían el primer partido de Harry y Charlus. La concentración que tenían mirando hacia el otro lado del campo fue interrumpida por una voz, que para Jane era tan odiosa desde el primer momento que la escucho.

"¿Qué pasa Potty? Por fin, entendiste que tu familia no te quiere". Dijo con tono burlón Malfoy sentándose a una distancia moderada de la pelirroja.

Jane le lanzo una mirada de irritación conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo. "Me sorprende que me hables, o simplemente deliras de fiebre."

"Más te vale que aliente a nuestra casa". Dijo Malfoy ignorando su comentario.

Jane puso una mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando. "Mmm déjame pensarlo… ¿Aliento a mis hermanos o a la casa que con suma seguridad me odia?". Se habló a si misma ignorando la mirada que le lanzaba el rubio. "Elijo a mi familia Malfoy, asique piérdete".

El rubio rio mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No lo entiendes ¿cierto? Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que tu familia se dé cuenta que eres un estorbo y una amenaza ahora que estas en Slytherin. Y no dudaran de sacarte a patadas de la casa". Termino diciendo mientras sonreía con malicia.

"Yo te voy a sacar a patadas, sino te vas en cinco segundos". Amenazo Jane con tranquilidad mientras que internadamente hervía de rabia por lo que había dicho el rubio. "Uno…". Empezó a contar.

"Potter, no eres tan ruda como dices."

"Dos…"

"No te tengo miedo."

"Tres…". Jane se levantó de su lugar.

"No puedes obligarme". Dijo Malfoy con incertidumbre al ver a Jane acercarse.

"Cuatro…"

"Esp…"

"¡Cinco!". Dijo Jane tratando de hacer un movimiento brusco para asustar al rubio, haciendo que este se levantara de su lugar y se alejara lo más rápido posible mientras decía:

"¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!"

Jane rio mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en su lugar, para luego darse cuenta que el partido estaba por comenzar. Miro a la señora Hooch que era el árbitro en ese partido, se encontraba en su escoba dando las indicaciones a los equipos que estaban en el campo. Cuando el silbato sonó los dos equipos tomaron vuelo y el comentarista del partido Lee Jordan de Gryffindor comezón a relatar:

"La quaffle es atrapada inmediatamente por el equipo de Gryffindor, la sexy cazador Angelina Johnson es una muy buena jugadora, tal vez consideraría salir conmi…"

"¡Jordan!". Exclamo la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba al lado del joven Gryffindor.

"Lo siento, profesora."

Jane soltó una carcajada, el comentarista de Gryffindor era muy gracioso y osado al decir eso mientras que tenía a la Jefa de su Casa sentada a su lado. Luego miro a los gemelos volando por todo el campo mientras que George golpeaba una bludger, del otro lado del campo se encontraba Harry sin moverse ya que no encontraba no encontraba la snitch. Por último, le hecho una mirada a Charlus que justo obtuvo la quaffle.

"Charlus Potter tiene la quaffle, este chico junto con su hermano son los jugadores más jóvenes que tiene Gryffindor hasta el momento...". La menor de lo Potter suspiro con resignación al ver a James hincharse de orgullo por lo había dicho Jordan. "Potter se acerca a la zona de Slytherin, el guardián Bletchley se lanza y… ¡Gol de Gryffindor!"

Los Gryffindor gritaron eufóricos mientras que Jane solamente aplaudía, estaba entre medio de todos los Slytherin para festejar por el equipo contrario porque es causaría mucho más el odio que tenía su casa por ella.

"Slytherin tiene la quaffle, Pucey esquiva Johnson, quien también esquiva a Potter y Bell… Wood no llega a la quaffle… oh no, anota Slytherin… esperen un momento…. ¿Esa no es la snitch?"

Harry al escuchar el nombre de la snitch pudo visualizar la pequeña bola dorada volando con mucha rapidez, no perdió el tiempo y se fue a seguirla, pero también el buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, se dio cuenta y fue a la deriva en busca de la snitch. Ambos buscadores estaban codo con codo por la snitch que tanto los cazadores y la mayoría del público que estaba ahí miraban atentamente lo que estaba por pasar. Hasta que el Marcus Flint el capitán de Slytherin se interpuso en medio de Harry, haciendo que este tuviera que desviarse por poco cayendo de la escoba causando la furia de Gryffindor.

"¡Eso es falta! ¡Flint maldito desgraciado!". Exclamo Jane mientras se levanta de su lugar, no dándose cuenta que se dejó llevar y ahora toda su casa la miraba de mala cara que estuviera apoyando al equipo contrario.

Unos minutos más de juego, y de pronto la escoba de Charlus empezó a perder el control, se movía de un lado para el otro como si la escoba tratara de derribarlo. El juego se detuvo al ver que Charlus estaba en problemas, Harry trato de acercarse a su hermano, pero no pudo incluso los gemelos lo intentaron, pero no podían acercarse ya que la escoba se movía bruscamente. Jane se levantó de su lugar y miro en la dirección donde estaba sus padres, Lily se mostraba preocupada y James tenía su varita en mano, luego miro en la tribuna de profesores donde estaban Severus y lo encontró apagando su túnica que se estaba prendiendo fuego, por ultimo no pasó desapercibido que el profesor Quirrell murmuraba mientras miraba hacia un punto fijo.

De la nada, Charlus pudo recuperar el control de la escoba haciendo que la mayoría suspirara de alivio minutos después se escuchó Harry gritar que había agarrado la snitch provocando la victoria de Gryffindor.

Mientras la mayoría de los Slytherin se iba de la tribuna con molestia por a ver perdido, Jane se quedó sentada pensativa porque el hecho de no a ver reaccionado con rapidez cuando Charlus estaba en problema. No estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba, Charlus pierde el control, la túnica de Sev se prende fuego misteriosamente y Quirrell murmuraba para sí mismo.

" _Asique esas son las señales que Lucero me advirtió"_. Pensó Jane ahora entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Si de algo entendía ella, es que iba a ser un primer año largo.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Algún Reviews?**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


End file.
